New Journeys
by belgin tei
Summary: The conflict with Glory does not end as expected! BuffyLord of the Rings crossover
1. Prologue

Title: New Journeys 1/?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: 

Archived: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy characters, LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13 at most

Pairing: Amaurea/Legolas Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings

Just be patient you will find out who they are soon?

Summery: The resolution of season five does not work out quite as Buffy expected.

Notes: The start of this part was taken from a transcript at BuffyWorld. This is my first foray into the Lord of the Rings.

Thanks so much to my great beta Kim.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc stood before Dawn slowly cutting her stomach through the ceremonial dress. "Shallow cuts..." Dawn cried out in pain, "Shallow cuts..." Dawn cried out again. Doc made yet another cut, "Let the blood... flow..." Blood began to drip over her toes and through the hole on the platform. "...free."

"Dawn," said Buffy from behind Doc.

"Buffy!" Dawn gasped in pain.

Doc whirled around as Buffy strode forward. "This should be interesting," he said.

Buffy did not even pause; she just walked right past Doc, giving him a push as she moved by him sending him over the edge. She could hear his scream fading away as the slayer continued to approach her sister, who continued crying. "Here," Buffy said as she untied the ropes.

"Buffy, it hurts," Dawn said.

"I got it. Come here. You're gonna be okay," said Buffy drawing her sister to her.

A few drops of Dawn's blood dripped over the edge, in midair, they meet something, and a small circle of light appeared, quickly growing.

Buffy led Dawn limping across the platform to the tower entrance. Dawn stopped, turning to Buffy. "Go!" said Buffy.

"Buffy, it's started," said Dawn sadly.

Buffy turned. They could both see the light of the portal. She turned back to Dawn as she continued staring at the portal. "I'm sorry," Dawn sighed.

"It doesn't matter," said Buffy sadly.

Dawn tried to run past Buffy but the slayer grabbed her, "What are you doing?" she asked her sister.

"I have to jump. The energy," explained Dawn.

"It'll kill you," said Buffy sharply.

Dawn sighed softly, "I know." Buffy just stood staring at her, "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."

"No," said Buffy shaking her head.

The tower shook underneath them, making them both stumble. "I have too. Look at what's happening," said Dawn. More lightning crackled, continuing to increase in intensity. Buffy looked up. A dragon flew out of the portal and buzzed the tower, before flying away as they watched. "Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop."

Buffy stared at Dawn in anguish. "You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood," Dawn said tearfully.

Realization appeared on Buffy's face, she thought back.

"Cause it's always got to be blood," Spike said.

"It's Summers blood. It's just like mine," said Buffy putting her hand to her wound, then pressing it against Dawn's bloody hand.

"She's me. The monks made her out of me."

"Death is your gift," said the first slayer.

"Death..." Buffy replied.

Buffy frowned as she turned around slowly. She looked beyond the end of the platform, in the distance, holes seemed to be opening in the sky. In the east, the sky was growing lighter as the sun began to rise.

A look of peace came to Buffy's face. She turned back to Dawn, who stared wide-eyed, realising what Buffy intended. "Buffy... no!" she shook her head.

"Dawnie, I have to," said Buffy.

"No!" insisted Dawn.

Buffy held her sister gently, "Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen. Dawn, listen to me," tears were running freely down Dawn's cheeks. "I love you. I will _always_ love you, but this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles... tell Giles I figured it out and, and I'm okay."

All Dawn could do was shake her head from side to side. "And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world... is to live in it. Be brave. Live for me," Buffy finished and turned to run off the end when a bolt of energy struck the end of the platform where Dawn still stood.

She heard Dawn scream as they both fell towards the portal. Time within the portal had no meaning they had no concept other than that they held each other and they were falling, whether for a second, minute, hour or year! There was a flash and Buffy hit a stone floor, Dawn landed heavily on top of her. The last thing they heard was someone saying, "Elenwë." before consciousness left them.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: New Journeys 2/?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: 

Archived: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy characters LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Amaurea/Legolas Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings

Just be patient you'll find out who they are soon?

Summery: Council of Elrond.

Notes: This part was mostly taken from the Fellowship of the Ring book.

Thanks so much to my great beta Kim.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo woke early, feeling refreshed and well. He walked along the terraces above the loud flowing Bruinen and watched the pale, cool sun rise above the far mountains, and shine down, slanting through the thin silver mist.

Sam walked beside him, saying nothing. On a seat cut in the stone beside a turn in the path they came on Gandalf and Bilbo deep in talk. "Hello! Good morning!" said Bilbo, "Feel ready for the great council?"

"I feel ready for anything," answered Frodo. "But most of all I should like to go walking today and explore the valley, I should like to get into those pine-woods up there," he pointed away far up the side of Rivendell to the north.

"You may have a chance later," said Gandalf. "But we cannot make any plans yet. There is much to hear and decide today." Suddenly as they were talking, a single clear bell rang out, "That is the warning bell for the Council of Elrond," cried Gandalf. "Come along now! Both you and Bilbo are wanted."

Frodo and Bilbo followed the wizard quickly along the winding path back to the house; behind them, uninvited and for the moment forgotten, trotted Sam.

Gandalf led them to a porch. The light of the clear autumn morning was now glowing in the valley. The noise of bubbling waters came up from the foaming river-bed. Birds were singing, and a wholesome peace lay on the land. To Frodo his dangerous flight, and the rumours of darkness growing in the world outside, already seemed only the memories of a troubled dream; but the faces that were turned to meet them as they entered were grave.

Elrond was there, and several others were seated in silence about him. Frodo saw Glorfindel and Glóin; and in a corner alone Strider was sitting, clad in his old travel-worn clothes again. Elrond drew Frodo to a seat by his side, then stood to present him to the company.

"Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent." Elrond then pointed and named those whom Frodo had not met before. There was a younger dwarf at Glóin's side; his son Gimli. Beside Glorfindel there were several other counsellors of Elrond's household, of whom Erestor was the chief; and with him was Galdor, an Elf from the Grey Havens who had come on an errand from Cirdan the Shipwright.

There was also a strange Elf clad in green and brown, Legolas, a messenger from his father, Thranduil, the king of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood. And seated a little apart was a tall man with a fair and noble face, dark-haired and grey-eyed, proud and stern of glance.

He was cloaked and booted as if for a journey on horseback; and although his garments were rich, and his cloak was lined with fur, they were stained with long travel. "Here," said Elrond, turning to Gandalf, "Is Boromir, a man from the South. He arrived in the grey morning, and seeks for counsel. I have bidden him to be present, for here his questions will be answered."

Before he could continue a ball of blue-white light began to grow before him, he jumped back as everyone present rose in alarm. It grew until it was some eight feet across, then with a flash two Elf maidens crashed to the floor, "Elenwë," cried Elrond as he once more looked upon his youngest child's face.

Elenwë felt herself lifted up into strong arms as she dreamed of her life, both of them, the one she knew and the one she did not, flashed before her in a jumbled mass. She saw the orcs attack her and her mother Celebrían, she saw her mother Joyce's body laid in the morgue, she saw her mother Celebrían sailing into the West, Oromë's rescue of her and Celebrían from the orcs, of her first day of school in LA, and so it went on.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: New Journeys 3?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy and Dawn LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Amaurea/Legolas Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings

Just be patient you'll find out in this part

Summery: Reunions and explanations long over due!

Notes: Sorry about the end of the last part, being so mean and all, but those that have read some of my other stories know I sometimes have an evil sense of humour!

Notes 2: I have decided that for ease of writing I will not have any actual Quenya etc in this story (other than names), just assume that if Elves are talking among themselves they are speaking it, at other times I will add something to the story to indicate Quenya etc is being spoken.

Thanks so much to Canada Bradshaw for stepping in and betaing this story.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

-

Reviews:

From: Allen Pitt

Cool! I like it, based more on the books ...and Elenwe -good -having 2 sets of memories should make things interesting for "Dawn" - meanwhile Buffy should be quite a handful for them all... So... was this where Glory was trying to go? Was she one of the corrupted Maiar, recruited by Morgoth? Or something...more?

I have not revealed who 'comes' from Middle-Earth yet. Please see the bottom of this chapter for author's notes. No Glory had no connection with Middle-Earth at all.

-

From: cancan227

So Buffy is an Elf? I like!

Yep the ears always give it away.

-

Elrond knelt next to his unconscious daughter and gently rolled the other Elf maiden off her, on seeing her many wounds he looked to the others, "My friend will you take this child to a room and call Arwen to attend to her wounds while I look to my daughter's?" He said looking to Glorfindel.

"Of course my lord," said Glorfindel solemnly, bending and picking up the stranger and leaving with others who went in search of Arwen.

Elrond rose, cradling his daughter in his arms, "My apologies my friends but I ask that we postpone this council until I have seen to Elenwë's needs."

"Of course my friend. We will await the reason for your long lost daughter's return," agreed Gandalf as he looked speculatively at the Elf maiden and wondered just why she had been returned at this moment and this place. It could not be just coincidence! "If you require my counsel I will hold myself ready Lord Elrond," he finished as Elrond hurried from the chamber.

"Well, Mr Frodo, at least you can take your walk now," said Sam from behind the other hobbit, who had risen along with everyone else.

Frodo turned giving his friend a small smile, "Yes, but I hope I will not feel guilty that two such beautiful Elf maidens had to be hurt so I could have my walk," he replied somewhat sadly before smiling again. "Let us find Merry and Pippin and enquire at the kitchen about a picnic basket."

"Yes, Mr Frodo," smiled Sam as he followed his friend out the chamber.

-

Elrond gently placed Elenwë on the bed that had been hers so many years before. One of the household's maids placed a clean bowl of water and a cloth on the table then aided the Elf Lord in removing Elenwë's strange soiled and torn clothes.

Elrond gently cleaned the dried blood and dirt from his daughter's face, neck and arms, sighing lightly that little of the blood appeared to be her own, but worrying that she had yet to wake. The maid helped him put a clean nightgown on his daughter before leaving him to his vigil at her bedside.

A little while later Elrond heard the faint footsteps of his other daughter approach the door, quietly open it, and join him as he awaited Elenwë's recovery, "How is this possible father? Mother told us Elenwë was killed by the orcs!"

"I know not Arwen, maybe your mother in her sorrow thought she had perished with the others!" mused Elrond as he realised Elenwë had begun to stir, "I think your sister will awaken soon and we will put those questions to her."

Elenwë slowly became aware of her surroundings, the soft bed she now lay on, the smells of Rivendell long forgotten then the quiet voices of her father and sister. She was glad now that the Valar had blocked those memories, finally understanding that had she remembered them it would have probably landed her in a mental institution!

Elenwë slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her father and sister sat looking down at her, concern on their faces, "Father, Arwen, it has been some time! How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a little while Elenwë, my daughter. Where have you been? What have you been doing? And why did you not at least send word to me and your family!" asked Elrond a little anger entering his voice now his daughter was awake.

Elenwë smiled sadly understanding Elrond's anger, she felt angry at the Valar at that moment herself, she still could not understand why her family had to be left in the dark for so many years, thinking her dead! "All long stories father," she said closing her eyes as tears came to them. "I am sorry father, the Valar forbade mother from telling anyone the truth... that is why she sailed into the West... she could not stand to see the sadness in your eyes and the lies she would have to endure, that I had died... Please forgive her she really had no choice, Oromë rescued us from the orcs but came too late to help the others, he took me into the West to prepare for that which they needed me for..."

Elenwë suddenly stopped and sat up in bed as she remembered something, looking around wildly, "Where is my sister? Where is Amaurea? Is she alright?" she asked jumping from the bed.

Elrond and Arwen rose as well concern on their faces, "You only have one sister Elenwë," pointed out Elrond gently.

"Yes I know, but Amaurea is special, she is also my sister and she is also your daughter," explained Elenwë a little mischief coming to her eyes as she continued, "She is also in some ways, my daughter. Where is she, if she wakes here and I am not there she will be frightened," she finished seriously.

Arwen had remained quiet while their father questioned Elenwë. Although she felt the same confusion as their father at Elenwë's last statement, she also noticed the mischief, she smiled, "I have missed you my sister, I'll take you to _your_ sister, she is well and I have cleansed all her wounds."

"Thank you Arwen, and she is _your_ sister as well," said Elenwë smiling as she hugged her sister. She turned to Elrond who still wore a confused frown, "Father, will you join us, although I must warn you Amaurea will be confused and probably frightened when I explain everything to her."

A stern look came to Elrond's face, "Yes I will accompany you to see this daughter of mine that I have no knowledge of. And listen while you explain how she is your sister and daughter!" he said a little merriment coming to his features.

"Thank you father. I promise that everything will be explained although it may take some time," Elenwë said looking around her room, "By any chance are there any of my old dresses still here or will I need to borrow some of yours Arwen?"

"I kept my promise to your mother, although until now I thought it just the sorrow of your death! She made me promise that I would see that all your things were safe and that your dresses were always ready to wear," explained Elrond.

"Thank you daddy," said Elenwë walking over to Elrond and hugging him.

"What is this strange word you speak? What is daddy?" asked Elrond confused.

"Sorry father, it is from the language of the place I have been dwelling in, it is just a more affectionate form of father, I am sorry father I will not call you that again," said Elenwë lowering her head.

Elrond reached out and placing a hand under Elenwë chin and forced her to look at him again, "Elenwë, you may call me that if you wish but only in front of your family... after all I still have my dignity to look too," he finished a little mischief coming to his own eyes again.

Elenwë hugged him again, "Thank you daddy," she said before turning and hurrying over to her closet discarding the nightgown and dropping it on the floor on the way and stood naked in front of the open doors trying to decide on what to wear?

Elrond raised his eyebrow, "I see you are still untidy! As well as immodest daughter!" he smiled.

Arwen also smiled as she bent to retrieve the nightgown, "I see you still expect me to clean up after you," she laughed as she joined Elenwë at her closet. "I think the blue one, it always brings out your eyes," she said holding the dress up to her sister, "And I suppose you will also want me to dress you?" she said hopefully.

Elenwë smiled at her sister, "No, I don't need any help from my big sister," she said then a smirk came to her face, "But we can always dress Amaurea, after all, what are two older sisters for."

Elrond suddenly laughed out loudly, "We have missed you daughter, this house has been too sombre of late, your presence lifts my heart."

-

Elenwë approached Amaurea's room with Lord Elrond and Arwen, she turned to them as they reached the door, "I think this may be hard on her, I just hope she takes it better than when she found out she wasn't real," she told them.

"What do you mean _real?_" asked Arwen in confusion.

Sadness came to Elenwë's eyes, "Part of the reason the Valar took me from you was to protect Amaurea when she appeared. For untold ages a group of wizards guarded the Key, her essence if you will, until a creature came that was at least as powerful as a Vala, so the Key was sent to me in the form of a sister," Elenwë explained turning slightly to her father. "The wizards made her flesh from me, that is why I said she is your daughter, she has your blood flowing through her body. Father... Daddy please don't reject her," she pleaded.

Elrond placed a hand on Elenwë's shoulder, "I would never turn my back on any of my children, even if they go against my wishes," he finished glancing at Arwen who bowed her head.

'It seems I'm not the only one with stories to tell,' mused Elenwë, "Thank you father..."

Suddenly a screaming cry came from the other side of the door, "Buffy."

The three Elves entered the room to see Glorfindel attempting to reason with Amaurea while protecting himself from the objects she was throwing at him. Elenwë could not help laughing at the sight, "Surely this cannot be the same Glorfindel that once faced the Witchking of Angmar!" she said lightly. Her presence seemed to calm her sister who stood near the bed.

"My lord Elrond, I tried to calm the girl but she speaks no language I know," explained Glorfindel, "She then became violent."

"Thank you my friend, we will look after her now," said Elrond.

"As you wish my friend, my ladies," said Glorfindel bowing to Arwen and Elenwë before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Buffy what's going on? Where are we?" asked Dawn.

"Amaurea everything is going to be alright," Buffy said calmly walking towards her sister, Elrond and Arwen remained near the door.

"What! I don't understand you. What's happening to me?" Dawn said before laughing a little manic. "Why have you got Spock ears?"

"Hmmm, this could be a problem! Would not Mithrandir be of aid in helping her understand," said Elenwë looking back at her father and sister.

"Yes Elenwë, I will send for him at once, I think he should be here to hear your tale as well," nodded Elrond leaving his three daughters alone.

Elenwë turned back to her sister, trying to remember to speak English, unaware that without even thinking about it she had reverted to the languages of Middle-Earth. She walked over to where her sister stood, she picked up a mirror and held it up to her, smiling, "You have them too," she laughed as Amaurea reached up and touched the tip of her ear.

"Dawn, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I'll try and give you a quick rundown of what is happening," said Buffy sitting on the bed. "What the monks didn't know when they made you from me, and I didn't either until I returned here, was that I was sent to Earth to protect you from Glory, I don't think you were ever supposed to jump into the portal, that was my job from the beginning. I'm an Elf... well Half-Elf really and so are you..."

"What like Santa's helpers?" laughed Dawn.

Buffy scowled at her, "No. We are the Eldar, the first born."

"Huh," frowned Dawn sitting next to Buffy.

"Okay, we'll explain that later." Buffy turned and beckoned for Arwen to come closer, "All you really need to know is you are safe, no one in this house will ever harm you and that you have a larger family than you knew." She took Dawn's hand in one of hers and grabbed Arwen's with the other and drew them together, "Dawn, meet Arwen, our older sister," she laughed at the shocked expression on Dawn's face, "We also have two older brothers, that, knowing them, are probably out hunting orcs." Buffy turned to Arwen, "I just introduced you to Amaurea or in the language of the land she comes from Dawn."

"Know that although until now you were a stranger, I hope we can get to know each other as only sisters can Amaurea," said Arwen kneeling in front of both her sisters sat on the bed.

"What did she say? It sounded so musical... It wasn't something gross was it?" asked Dawn.

Buffy laughed, "No Amaurea, sorry Dawn, she just said she wants to get to know you as her sister," she explained.

"What does Amaurea mean?" asked Dawn.

"It is Quenya, the language spoken here, for Dawn," answered Buffy.

"Oh," smiled Dawn, "I like it. So what's your name in Quenya?"

"There isn't a word for Buffy in Quenya but my name here is Elenwë, it means Star-maiden, which considering that is were we have been seems fitting," said Buffy. At that moment, the door opened and the male Elf returned with an old man with a long grey beard. The three sisters rose and faced them, Buffy held Dawn's hand reassuringly as she led her over to the two newcomers, "Dawn this is Lord Elrond... our father," she smiled as Dawn's face went into shock again, "I think I'm going to enjoy doing that to you over the next few days."

Dawn slapped Buffy in the chest bringing amused smiles to the others faces, "What do I do?" whispered Dawn.

Buffy laughed, "There's no need to whisper it's not as if they know what you are saying," pointed out Buffy.

"Oh. So what do I do?"

Buffy shrugged, "Hug him I guess, he loves all his children and you are one now."

"Would that be alright," asked Dawn nervously.

Buffy turned to Elrond, "Amaurea what's to know if she can hug you?"

Elrond did not answer he just drew his new daughter into his arms and hugged her tightly, Dawn just melted into him, both Buffy and Arwen had tears in their eyes.

When Elrond released Dawn, Buffy looked at Gandalf, "And Dawn this is the wizard Mithrandir or in the common tongue Gandalf. He's, hopefully, going to solve your little language problem."

"Pleased to meet you Dawn," said Gandalf in perfect English.

Dawn laughed as she saw the shocked expression on Buffy's face, "If that is how I've been looking, I can see why you thought it was funny."

Buffy's eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked at Dawn who dodged behind Elrond, "If you hurt me, I'll get dad here to ground you."

"Ha, but you can't tell him anything," smirked Buffy.

Dawn nodded towards Gandalf from behind her smiling father, "No, but he can."

Buffy threw her arms up in the air in a dramatic fashion as she moved over to the other side of the room, "I knew it was a bad idea for you to come here." Elrond and Arwen did not understand anything that had been said, but guessed by Elenwë's reaction that Amaurea had gotten the better of her and they laughed along with Dawn and Gandalf.

Gandalf looked at Buffy, "Is what I have been told true? That Dawn was made from your essence?"

Buffy turned round, "Yes, as far as we can calculate it was about four months ago but as everyone was given false memories we have no way of being certain," she said going to Dawn and drawing her into a hug, knowing how much these things hurt her.

"Good that will make things easier," Gandalf said walking over to them.

"This won't hurt will it?" asked Dawn in a worried tone.

"No child. If you will just stand next to each other," smiled Gandalf reassuringly.

Dawn and Buffy stood side by side, that was when Dawn realised something, she turned to Buffy, "We're the same height! Have I shrunk or have you grown?"

"I've grown, for some unfathomable reason the Valar, they're the Powers That Be here, made me a midget on Earth," laughed Buffy.

Both sisters sobered when Gandalf placed a hand on the top of their heads and began a chant that hovered on singing, so beautiful was it that all the Elves had tears of joy in their eyes, although none knew what was sung.

Dawn could not really say she felt anything but it was as if her mind had been asleep and had now woken up, she could hear Elves talking as they passed the door and understood them. She looked into Gandalf's eyes, "Thank you," she said wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her nightgown, "What language was that?"

"It is part of the song of creation, child," said Gandalf solemnly.

"Please don't call me that, I hate being called child," said Dawn.

Buffy laughed, "Dawn to everyone in this room you are a child, to Mithrandir we are all children. He did not mean it in the way you think... You might want to apologise before he decides to turn you into a frog, then we'd have to find a prince to kiss you," she said lightly.

Arwen joined in the laughter but was confused about the reference to a prince kissing a frog! "I am sure Prince Legolas would be more than happy to kiss her but would then be pursued by Elladan and Elrohir."

"Who?" asked Dawn looking to Arwen then realising what Buffy had said, "Hey," she said pulling Buffy's hair. "And anyways it was the prince that was the frog."

"Ouch," cried Buffy turning on Dawn.

Buffy had a glint in her eyes that Dawn had come to know over the years. "No, no, nooo," she screeched as she backed away from her sister making tickling gestures.

"Yes, yes, yesss," said Buffy as Dawn backed into Arwen who began tickling her new sister mercilessly as Buffy joined her.

Elrond felt his heart fill to overflowing as he watched his three daughters laughing and giggling, "My daughters, it pleases me to see you like this but we must talk," he announced loud enough to be heard.

Arwen and Buffy sat up on Dawn's bed and allowed her to join them, "Sorry father, I do not know what came over me," apologised Arwen.

Elrond smiled, "I think Elenwë's presence may have something to do with that," he pointed out. Elenwë had always been playful, even in the worst of times. With the addition of Amaurea he did not wish to contemplate what would happen now! "Mithrandir and I will await you in my study, please get Amaurea dressed and join us," he said before leaving his daughters alone.

Arwen rose and walked over to the closet, "What think you Elenwë?" she asked holding up a pale green dress.

"Yes Arwen, you have always been so good at choosing," Buffy agreed getting up and pulling Dawn with her, "Come on Dawn let's get you dressed."

"Ah guys, I'm quiet capable of dressing myself," said Dawn as Buffy gently pulled her towards Arwen. "I've been doing it since I was eight."

"Nonsense Amaurea, I helped Elenwë dress for almost seven hundred years. Now let's get that nightgown off," said Arwen.

"Seven hundred years!" exclaimed Dawn as she allowed Buffy to pull the nightgown over her head, "How old are you two?" she asked looking back and forth in shock.

"I don't know," frowned Buffy looking at Arwen, "What is the year?" she asked.

"3018 of the third age," Arwen told her.

"Hmm that would make me... one thousand seven hundred and eighty seven years old," answered Buffy.

"And I was born in 241 of the third age so that makes me two thousand seven hundred and seventy seven," added Arwen.

"H-how i-s t-t-that possible," stammered Dawn.

Buffy smirked. "Oh did I forget to tell you, Elves are immortal," she burst out in laughter at the shock on Dawn's face.

Arwen and Buffy got Dawn into the dress and sat her in a chair while they fixed her hair in an elaborate Elven style. "So Arwen, give us the dirt on that look father gave you in the hallway earlier," asked Buffy.

"Dirt?" frowned Arwen.

Dawn laughed, "She means what was behind the look. What look?"

"Oh I see... It was nothing of importance," said Arwen somewhat sadly.

Buffy and Dawn turned to look at her, "Yes it is Arwen," said Buffy, "Now what is wrong?"

Arwen sighed, "I have fallen in love... with a man," she said quietly.

"And father disapproves," concluded Buffy, "Wait... a man?"

"What's wrong with falling in love with a man?" asked Dawn not understanding.

"Sorry Dawn, when we say man, we mean he is of the Race of Men, he is mortal... do you understand?" explained Buffy realising how it felt from the other side of a mortal-immortal relationship now. She looked at Arwen, "Do you love him with all your heart?"

"Y-yes," said Arwen sadly. "But I do not know what I will do if father refuses to give his blessing!"

"I don't understand," said Dawn looking at Buffy.

"You have to realise Dawn, Elven society is very different from everything you knew back on Earth. If Elrond refuses to bless her union Arwen will be cut off from all her family, and marriage to a mortal will also mean she will be unable to sail into the West when father does," explained Buffy.

"And you know how he is... I don't think he feels even a Vala is good enough for a daughter of his house," pointed out Arwen.

Dawn looked back and forth a smirk coming to her face, "Well the three of us will have to change his mind, won't we?"

Buffy laughed, "Yes, with the three of us working together he won't stand a chance."

A maid passing the closed door of Dawn's room smiled to herself as she heard the sound of Elven laughter coming from inside.

-

A/N: Buffy has to be Elrond's daughter rather than Dawn otherwise both would have not been elves when they exited the portal, remember Dawn was made from Buffy's DNA. I just extended the connections between them.

I did contemplate changing it around but I felt the overall story would need radical changes, which I was not ready to make.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: New Journeys 4?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy and Dawn LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Dawn-Amaurea/Legolas Buffy-Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings

Summery: Explanations and conclusions

Notes: From this point on I should probably let you know that I will be mixing Buffy and Dawn's Quenya names with their BtVS names. But will try and keep it logical!

Thanks so much to Canada Bradshaw for stepping in and betaing this story.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

-

Elrond and Gandalf both rose as the three sisters entered their father's study. Elrond gestured to the well-stuffed chairs, "Sit my daughters we have much to talk of," he said retaking his own seat when all three had taken theirs.

"But before we do that I wish to tell you Amaurea that although until this morning we had never met, I greet you and welcome you to our family," Elrond said.

Dawn blushed, "Thank you... father," she said addressing him the same way both her sisters seem to do. She leaned over slightly towards Buffy, "He sounds a lot like Giles!" she said in English.

Buffy laughed, as did Gandalf although he did not know this Giles, Elrond and Arwen just had bemused expressions.

"And what amuses you daughter?" asked Elrond.

"All Amaurea said is that your form of speech reminds her of the way my mentor, Giles, speaks," explained Buffy.

"I see," smiled Elrond as Dawn blushed. "So Elenwë will you start your tale?"

"Very well. As I told you earlier, mother and I were rescued by Oromë from the orcs that had waylaid our party as we crossed the Misty Mountains on our way home; he spoke with us at length. Telling us that I was to return with him for a great task that he said Ilúvatar had ordained would come to pass. He lifted me onto Nahar's back and we passed into the West." A sadness came into Buffy's eyes, "I have no idea why it was important that everyone was forbidden to know the truth but that was Oromë's command to mother. And as I said that was why she joined me in Valinor, I was allowed to dwell with her while my training took place and I awaited the time of my task to start.

"Oromë trained me in every weapon imaginable, until I matched him, then when it was done I stood before the Valar who bestowed gifts on me, gifts they said I would need to fulfil my destiny. I was given the strength of five Elves as well as faster speed, greater endurance and quicker healing. My Elven sight and hearing were already better than I would require so they remained."

Elrond rose to retrieve a pitcher of wine and five goblets from a side table and placed it on the table before them and began poring each a drink while he contemplated Elenwë's story, absently handing each a goblet, when he went to hand Dawn hers Buffy tried to stop him, "Father, she is to young," she told him.

Dawn scowled at Buffy. "A little will not hurt under the circumstances," Elrond said retaking his seat and smiling as his youngest daughter stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"You told Arwen and myself that protecting Amaurea was only part of your task! May we know the rest daughter," said Elrond.

"Of course, in the place I was sent, which the people call Earth, dwell many demons, worst among these are the vampires, not like those commanded by Melkor," Buffy added quickly as she saw the worry on everyone's face but Dawn's. "Vampires are not the strongest or wisest of the demons but like orcs are the most numerous and so this Earth has guardians called Slayers whose task it is to protect the innocent. The Valar placed me in the womb of my Earth mother to grow as one of them and when the time came, to be called as the Slayer.

"Over many centuries a group of individuals joined with the Slayers, at first as mentors and helpers, but as time passed they changed and they began taking more control over the Slayers, separating then from family and friends, the very people that they were supposed to protect. Part of my task was to help change the Watchers Council, as it is known, as I am now returned I assume I succeeded in this?"

"So this Giles you spoke of is one of these Watchers that helped keep the Slayers in servitude to them?" said Elrond a little angrily at the thought of his daughter under their control.

Buffy and Dawn both laughed lightly. "No father, among the Council's ranks were some very good men and women, they were usually also kept under the control of the others and sometimes severely punished if they did not follow the Council's rules. But Giles..." Buffy sighed at the realisation that she would never see him again, "Is one of the good men, he would have laid down his life for me or Amaurea, and supported me when I broke with the Council. I think he thought of Myself, Amaurea and my friends as his kin.

"I will not tell of my many battles at the moment as it would take far too long and I get the impression that time is pressing but will move to Amaurea's tale and my part in it. But I ask that you all remember that some of the memories I have may be false," Elrond nodded while Gandalf just had a curious look.

"Some four months ago, a creature by the name of Glorificus came to the city I protected seeking what it referred to as the Key, which I and my friends discovered had been transformed into flesh and sent to me to protect, Amaurea here..." began Buffy.

Over the next few hours Buffy and, to a lesser extent, Dawn explained what had happened up to their fall into the portal, Gandalf and Elrond questioning them closely on every part of it.

After they had finished the story Gandalf looked speculatively at the two Elves before him, "I think you may be in error Elenwë, I believe that Amaurea was intended to return with you, whether for ill or good I do not know? And I do not believe your own return at this time was by chance either," he said.

Buffy looked back and forth between her father and the wizard, "Why, what has come to pass here?" she asked worriedly.

A darkness seemed to descend on the room, "The One Ring has been found and evil once more dwells in Mordor," Elrond answered gravely.

A shiver went down Dawn's back; even though she did not understand why, "What's the One Ring," she asked looking at the faces of her family.

"We will not speak of such things at this time Amaurea," announced Elrond with a sad little smile, "I believe both you and Elenwë should attend the Council to be held tomorrow morn, where such things will be spoken of," he said before brightening. "But today will be a time of rejoicing, at the return of a daughter to this house and the discovery of another," he finished looking with love on Buffy and Dawn.

Buffy excused the three of them before heading back to her room with Arwen and Dawn in tow.

Buffy opened the door and beckoned her sisters in before closing it, "What's going on Buffy?" asked Dawn suspiciously.

Buffy looked at Dawn, smiling slightly, "Arwen and I are going to teach you to dance, father will want to dance with you at the celebrations and so will others," she explained.

"Buffy, I already know how to dance," Dawn said indignantly.

Buffy shook her head, "No you don't. You remember those films mum use to like with the knights in armour and the damsels?" Dawn nodded, Buffy smirked, "You're now living in one, the type of dancing here is very similar and I don't want you to get embarrassed when you are asked." She led Dawn and Arwen over to the open area near the window and sat Dawn down she stood side by side with Arwen, "Arwen and I will walk through our father's favourite dance then you can start practicing. I'll lead," she said to Arwen as they started the dance.

After several hours, Buffy and Arwen were satisfied that Dawn knew several dances well enough that she would not be to embarrassed.

Arwen looked at the waning sun, "We should start getting ready," she announced going to Buffy's closet and pulled two dresses out holding them up to her sisters, "I think the blue with the silver trip for you Elenwë and for Amaurea the plain silver one."

Dawn turned to Buffy, "Is she always like this?"

Buffy laughed, "Oh yes, at least with me... and now you I guess. For six hundred years she mothered me, picking my clothes for me, helping to dress me until I finally put my foot down and she started to ease up... Well okay it still took another hundred years for her to finally stop!"

A little hurt came to Arwen's eyes, Buffy saw it and went to her older sister pulling her into a hug, "In some ways I miss it my sister, but I am all grown-up now," a look of pain crossed Buffy's face, "I have faced horrors no one should have too, I know how to look after myself." Pulling away from Arwen a look of mischief coming to her eyes, "But as I have said on many occasions you do have a great eye for what to wear. And we now both have a little sister to mother."

Dawn sighed as she saw Arwen's eyes light up, "I suppose I could use some help... for a little while."

It was like Arwen and Buffy had become a couple of deranged mother hen type monsters, their hands seemed to be everywhere, unbuttoning this, tying that, changing this until Dawn's head felt like it was spinning.

They finally allowed her to see herself in the full-length mirror, for several moments she lost the power of speech; the reflection looking back at her was beyond beautiful.

Arwen and Buffy stood just behind her smiling at her reaction, "You will have every eligible bachelor panting for you and asking for your hand in marriage... if they have the nerve to ask father," laughed Buffy.

"And willing to fight both Elladan and Elrohir as well as all the other suitors," added Arwen.

"Who are Elladan and Elrohir?" asked Dawn absently still admiring her reflection, "You mentioned them before."

"They are our twin older brothers. By the way Arwen have you any idea where they are and when they are expected back?" said Buffy.

A look of sadness crossed Arwen's face, "Since your supposed death and mother sailing into the West they spend more and more time away from Rivendell hunting orcs and riding with the Rangers. Their relationship with father has been strained of late, they have indicated their intention to remain in Middle-Earth when he sails West," she explained. "I know not when they will return."

-

Arwen and Buffy led the slightly nervous Dawn into the Great hall, silence reigned as the three appeared and began their walk down the path that opened before them as Elves and the few guests from other races moved away so as to allow their approach to the high table at the other end where Elrond had risen with the other Elf Lords and their chief guests.

Dawn was a little intimidated herself at her older sisters, who held themselves like queens as they walked either side of her, she was trying her best to emulate them but felt more like some type of bumbling serving girl.

Elrond greeted his daughters warmly as he led them to the table and the three-canopied chairs, before Buffy and Dawn were seated, he turned to his guests. Placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder, he smiled around the room, "My friends this is my daughter Elenwë, thought lost to us at the hands of orcs but by the will of the Valar returned safely to this house."

He allowed her to sit and moved to Dawn who had begun to blush lightly, standing behind her and lightly squeezing both her shoulders, "And this my friends is my youngest daughter, Amaurea," a gasp went up from the many Elves of the house. "Although she was a stranger to me until today, it was with the aid of the Valar that Elenwë was able to bring her here. Now friends rejoice with me in welcoming both of them into our home," Dawn then sat still blushing slightly at all the curious eyes.

After everything had started to settle down Dawn took the opportunity to look around at those sat near her, Buffy and just beyond her Arwen were seated to her right and on her left was a very tall Elf lord with hair that looked like liquid gold. He smiled at her, "I must apologise for frightening you earlier my lady," he told her.

A moment of confusion crossed Dawn's face until she remembered that he had been the one that had been in her room when she woke that morning, she blushed deeply with embarrassment, "Sorry about that, I had no idea who you were, where I was or where Buffy was," she explained.

"Buffy?" asked the Elf.

"Oh sorry, I mean Elenwë, until we came here I only knew her as Buffy," explained Dawn, then using the memories from all those medieval movies her mum liked so much she smiled at him, "May I know your name my lord!" she asked.

The elf stood and turning slightly bowed to her, "My apologises my lady, my name is Glorfindel." Retaking his seat he smiled at her, "You were very brave this morning, although you had no knowledge of this place or any dangers it may have held you defended yourself to the best of your abilities my lady."

"Thank you but could you drop the 'my lady' and just call me Dawn or if you prefer Amaurea," said Dawn smiling sweetly.

"Dawn?" asked Glorfindel, "What does this word mean?"

"Dawn is my name in the land of my birth and just means the same as Amaurea," she explained.

"I see," laughed Glorfindel lightly, "The name suits you, for you are as the first light of the sun as it rises over the land," Glorfindel announced.

Dawn smiled sweetly at him, "My lord embarrasses me," she said beginning to get the hang of the formal way of speaking.

Dawn heard Buffy laugh to her right, Dawn turned as Buffy leaned over to her, "Bet you never thought all those movie nights with mum would come in handy," she said in English.

"What language do you speak Elenwë?" asked Glorfindel looking past Dawn.

"It is called English Glorfindel; it is much like the common tongue of Middle-Earth where we lived before our return," explained Buffy.

"I see," Glorfindel nodded to Buffy before turning his attention back to Dawn, "I would love to hear any tales you know from this other place Amaurea," he said. Dawn began to relax as she talked about her previous home, many things confused the Elf lord but he only asked a few questions.

After the meal, came the dancing, Elrond approach Dawn where she stood talking to many of the younger Elf maidens, he smiled at her, "Elenwë tells me that she and Arwen have taught you some dances Amaurea. Will you do me the great pleasure of dancing with me?" he asked holding out his hand.

"As you wish father," she said somewhat shyly as she took his hand and allowed herself to be led to the open space in the middle of the hall, where they were joined by others including Arwen who stood next to a dark haired man she had noticed at the high table stealing glances at Arwen. 'Hmm so that's him... Not bad.'

Dawn was really beginning to enjoy herself, as Buffy had predicted many of the male Elves wanted to know her, although more than a few were intimidated by Elrond and Buffy as one or both always seemed to be watching them when they approached her to talk or ask her to dance with them!

Presently Arwen joined her with another Elf by her side as Dawn stood near some others who had begun to sing very beautiful songs that seemed too somehow enchant her as she found herself reliving happier times back in Sunnydale. Arwen touched her arm gently Dawn turned and smiled at her sister, "Sorry I must have zoned out there."

"Zoned out?" queried Arwen.

"Oh sorry, I mean I was thinking about some happy times back in Sunnydale," Dawn explained.

"I understand I would not have disturbed your dreams but Prince Legolas asks that I introduce you." Arwen turned to the Elf standing just behind her, "Legolas may I introduce my youngest sister Amaurea. Amaurea this is Prince Legolas son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood," she said stepping to one side.

Legolas bowed graciously, "Lady Amaurea I have been in awe of your beauty since setting eyes upon your face, had I not known better I would have believed Lúthien Tinúviel had entered the room."

"Who?" asked Dawn.

Arwen turned to a confused Legolas, "Amaurea knows very little of our history, the place she was born has no knowledge of our people," she explained to him before turning back to Dawn, "Lúthien Tinúviel was one of our ancestors Amaurea, she was said to be the most beautiful elf to ever live."

Dawn blushed at Legolas' complement as Buffy joined them, "So you have finally met your frog prince," she said in English as she smiled at Dawn and Legolas.

A look of horror crossed Dawn's face until she realised that there was no way the Elf prince could know what Buffy had said, "That was so mean," said Dawn kicking Buffy on the shin.

"Ow," cried Buffy as she scowled at her sister.

"Elenwë what did you say?" asked Arwen curious at Dawn's reaction.

"If you must know, I pointed out that Amaurea had just met her frog prince," Buffy explained then seeing Legolas' reaction she began to babble, "I did not mean you are a frog because someone like you could never be described as a frog... I mean an orc could be described as a frog but then that would be an insult to frogs. It was Arwen's fault she pointed out that you could have been Dawn's... I mean Amaurea's prince that had to be changed into a frog..." She finally gave up with a sigh she looked back at Dawn, "Can you get me a spade so I can dig myself out of the hole I find myself in?"

Dawn laughed so loud most of the conversations going on around the hall ceased and she blushed slightly as all eyes turned to them, "Is there somewhere quiet I can tell you and Prince Legolas the story of the frog prince?" she asked Arwen.

"Let us go out onto the terraces'," nodded Arwen leading them out side, where they strolled as Dawn told Arwen and Legolas the story.

"...And the moral of the story is that a girl has to kiss a lot of frogs before she finds her Prince," finished Dawn as she, Arwen and Legolas rounded a corner and came upon Buffy sat laughing along with the smallest 'men' Dawn had ever seen.

Legolas smiled at the end, "Then Amaurea it is an honour to be your frog prince," he said as they all joined Buffy and the little 'men'. He looked at Buffy, "Your sister has explained the meaning of your declaration earlier so Mirkwood will not declare war on Rivendell," he laughed.

Buffy rose and curtsied, "I thank you my lord for your gracious acceptance of my apology," she said before laughing, "I am sorry I did not mean it as it came out... I have been to long away from our people; those kind of slips will take me a while to change."

"I will remember that in our future conversations," said Legolas lightly.

"So who are your friends Elenwë?" asked Dawn still looking at the little 'men'.

"Oh I'm sorry Amaurea, this is Merry and Pippin they are Hobbits from The Shire. Merry, Pippin, this is my sister Amaurea and prince Legolas of Mirkwood," Buffy introduced them.

Both Hobbits rose and bowed to Dawn, "I hope you are now better, our friends Frodo and Sam said you were injured when you arrive," said Merry.

"Yes thank you," smiled Dawn sitting beside Buffy, "So what was so funny?"

"We were just telling Elenwë about our friends Frodo and Bilbo's birthday party and what happened when we accidentally set off Gandalf's fireworks," began Pippin.

Sometime later, when the two Hobbits began to yawn, Legolas offered to see they got back to their rooms leaving the three sisters alone. "I don't get it!" mused Dawn, "Other times when I had the amount of wine I had tonight I've fallen asleep... Ops," she gulped as she realised she had spoken aloud when she saw Buffy's eyes narrow as they walked under the clear starry night sky.

"When have you had wine Dawn?" asked Buffy angrily.

"Ah, ah at Janice's house when I went on sleepovers. Ah Janice would sometimes get some from her dad's wine cellar... Well wine cellar isn't the right word, it's only a small shelf in their basement, I mean look at all those vineyards back in California they are huge and..."

"Dawn," interrupted Buffy a warning edge coming to her voice, "How many times?"

"Twice," whispered Dawn, "I only had it twice. I know it was wrong... But hey teenager here," she said laughing a little. Then her face changed as she remembered something she had once heard Xander and Willow talking about. "But before you start trying to ground me or something just remember college and one million BC Buffy."

Buffy paled, "How did you know about that?"

"I heard Willow and Xander talking about it," smirked Dawn realising she had her sister.

Buffy laughed, "Alright but if we ever go back you are grounded for a month and I tell Janice's parents about her little problem."

"Okay I can live with that," said Dawn joining in the joke that both of them knew, that they could never go back.

All this time Arwen had been trying to follow the conversation but both Buffy and Dawn had been mixing English words in with Quenya, which was very confusing, "If I am to be able to have any meaningful conversation with the two of you I will need to learn this English you continue to use."

Buffy smiled at Arwen, "I would be more than happy to teach it to you, so would Dawn," who nodded her agreement.

"So can one of you please tell me why I don't feel sleepy?" Dawn asked again.

"Because Elves do not sleep as Men do, we have the ability to sort of shutdown our mind while still being aware of our surroundings, it also gives us the ability to walk in our dreams as if we were there," explained Buffy.

"Is that why I have zoned out a few times?" queried Dawn.

"Yes probably," nodded Buffy, "You will get use to it, and if you really wish too, you can still sleep like Men but at most you'll sleep for a couple of hours."

Dawn realised that they were about to pass her door, "Well in that case I think I'll stay here for awhile and dream of mum. Goodnight," she said giving her sisters a kiss on their cheeks before opening her door.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: New Journeys 5?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy and Dawn LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Dawn-Amaurëa/Legolas Buffy-Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings

Summery: The Council mark 2 part 1

Notes: Most of the dialogue relating to the Council of Elrond is taken direct from the book.

Thanks so much to Canada Bradshaw for stepping in and betaing this story.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Reviews:

From: gylzgurl ( http: ) luv the fic and can't wait for the start of the b/h pairing... ooh! with the d/l pairing, can Buffy give him a hard time-I hope Buffy gives him a hard time too! From: Just Me( ) A great chapter, it was touching and funny, can't wait to see where you take the story next. 

Thanks, I can't wait to see where this story goes either! But it is going to be one of, if not, the longest stories I have written to date. I am on chapter 12 and they are still in Lórien and we have all of The Two Towers and The Return of the King to go.

Dawn stood on the balcony of her room looking out over the beautiful valley of Rivendell as dawn came, she could not remember seeing anywhere so awe inspiring as her new home. A bird began to sing from its perch on the vines that wove their way all around the balcony, on a whim Dawn began to sing a song her mother use to sing, her eyes went wide at the sounds her own voice was making, it was then that she realised all the valley seemed to have stilled to listen.

At the conclusion of the song silence reigned as if to make sure she had finished, before the birds began to sing again but now they all sang in joy to the Elf maiden's voice. Dawn smiled in hope as she held her hand up to the bird on the vine, without hesitation it flew to her finger and began to sing its heart out.

A gentle knock came from the door, "Come in," she called out quietly so as not to disturb the little bird, she looked down at it smiling, "Fly away now and bring your friends tomorrow," she giggled to herself as it flew to a nearby tree Dawn turned to the Elf maid that had entered her room.

"It is said that all the birds of Doriath would fall silent to listen to Lúthien Tinúviel sing my lady," the maid said with awe in her voice.

Dawn blushed, "I don't know what really made me sing like that, but it felt like the thing to do, this place is so beautiful it makes me want to sing all the time," she explained. "So is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes Lady Amaurëa, Lord Elrond asks that you join him and your sisters for breakfast," answered the maid.

"Of course," smiled Dawn before looking down realising she still wore the silver dress from the evening before, "I think I should change first though," she said.

"Do you wish my aid my lady?" asked the maid.

"Yes," sighed Dawn, "I think I'm going to miss zips! And please just call me Amaurëa. What's your name?" she asked as the maid came towards her.

"Elwing, Amaurëa. What are 'zips'?" she asked curiously.

"They are these little pieces of metal attached to the edge of clothes that when you pull another piece of metal that is attached to the end they hold the two edges together... I'm not explaining it very well, am I?" giggled Dawn as she saw the confusion on Elwing's face.

"I am sure you are doing your best," said Elwing joining in the giggle, "It sounds like something Dwarves would think of."

"Really, maybe I should talk to the ones from last night. Anyway, zips made getting dressed much easier. Oh well, I guess I'll get use to it," smiled Dawn as she stepped out of the beautiful gown that Buffy had lent her yesterday. "Could you see to it that it is returned to Buf... I mean Elenwë, I don't want her accusing me of stealing her clothes," said Dawn.

Elwing laughed, "Lady Elenwë use to borrow Lady Arwen's clothes when she was young, so Lady Arwen finally told her that if she was going to do that she would dress her to make sure she wore them correctly."

"Oh, so that was why Arwen did it," laughed Dawn.

Elwing showed Dawn to the private dining room where her father and sisters waited for her along with Gandalf and Glorfindel.

"Welcome Amaurëa, my daughter," Elrond greeted her warmly before guiding her to a chair next to Buffy.

"Good morning father, everyone," said Dawn smiling at everyone, she was finding it easier to think of Elrond as her father each time she addressed him as such.

"Good morning Amaurëa we all heard you singing earlier, your voice is very beautiful," said Arwen looking to her sister as she sat opposite.

"Yes daughter, though I did not understand the words it stirred my heart," Elrond smiled as Dawn began to blush.

"Dawn you always had a lovely voice but now your Elven heritage has been revealed it is beautiful, you should sing more," encouraged Buffy.

"Yes Amaurëa, I alone of these present have heard Lúthien Tinúviel sing, you are her equal in both song and beauty," Glorfindel told her.

All Dawn could do was blush even more and look down at her breakfast.

Elrond decided to draw everyone's attention away from his youngest daughter, "Come Elenwë tell us a tale of the land you and Amaurëa have dwelt in," he asked.

Buffy nodded knowing why he was asking her, "Of course father... Let me see... This was my favourite tale, although until I returned here I did not know why!" she explained. "It is called A Midsummer-night's Dream... Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour draws on apace; four happy days bring in another moon..."

"I didn't know you liked Shakespeare let alone knew any in so much detail," smiled Dawn looking on in wonder at her sister as she finished the first act.

"Another thing you did not know about me," smiled Buffy before turning to Elrond, "Perhaps later I will be able to finish the story but do we not have a Council to attend?" she pointed out.

Elrond rose with a nod, "Yes Elenwë, it would not look well if the host was late for his own Council," he smiled.

There were some murmurs as Elrond led his two youngest daughters to seats among the many Elves assembled for the Council, Gandalf and Glorfindel took the seats they had occupied the previous day.

"My friends as you are all aware our previous attempt at Council was interrupted by the unexpected arrival of my daughters Elenwë and Amaurëa, I requested their attendance here as I believe, as does Mithrandir, that the Valar in their wisdom wish it so. Furthermore I have asked Elenwë to explain in brief where she has been and what she has been doing so that you may judge for yourselves my decision to include them at this meeting." Elrond turned to Buffy, "Daughter will you tell your tale?" he asked stepping aside for her.

As Buffy rose to speak, everyone rose in deference to her, she looked around, "Please my lords resume your seats," she said. So there would be no mistake later the Elf that walked to the centre of the chamber was not just Elenwë, daughter of Elrond but the slayer personified. "My lords, as some of you know while returning from Lothlórien with my mother Celebrían and others we were set upon by orcs, on her supposed escape Celebrían told all that I had perished with our companions.

"It saddened her deeply to lie to my father and family about my fate, what she was unable to tell anyone was that it was Oromë that had rescued both of us from the orcs and took me into the West to train for a great task. Mother joined me in part because of the lies she would be required to tell and also so that I would have at least one member of my family with me..." Buffy then went on to tell the Council about slayers, Glory and the final fight, and Dawn's creation from her.

Buffy walked back to her seat next to Dawn who smiled at her, "Wow that was a good story, I was there and even I found it interesting," she said.

"Yet another Elven trait, most elves are good story tellers," laughed Buffy quietly as the Council continued.

Many things were told over the course of the morning but as Dawn had little knowledge of most of them she hardly listened. The only thing that got her interest was the tales of the Rings of Power and the Last Alliance of Elves and Men.

"...Then the watch upon the walls of Mordor slept, and dark things crept back to Gorgoroth. And on a time of evil things came forth, and they took Minas Ithil and abode in it, and they made it into a place of dread; and it is called Minas Morgul, the Tower of Sorcery. Then Minas Anor was named anew Minas Tirith, the Tower of Guard; and these two cities were ever at war, but Osgiliath which lay between was deserted and in its ruins shadows walked.

"So it has been for many lives of men. But the Lords of Minas Tirith still fight on, defying our enemies, keeping the passage of the River from Argonath to the Sea. And now that part of the tale that I shall tell is drawn to its close," finished Elrond sitting with his daughters.

At once Boromir stood up, "Give me leave, Master Elrond," he asked, Elrond nodded for him to continue. "First to say more of Gondor; for verily from Gondor I am come. And it would be well for all to know what passes there. For few know of our deeds, and therefore guess little of their peril.

"Believe not that in the land of Gondor the blood of Númenor is spent, nor all its pride and dignity forgotten. By our valour the wild folk of the East are still restrained, and the terror of Morgul kept at bay; and thus are peace and freedom maintained in the lands behind us, bulwark of the West. But if the passages of the River should be won, what then?

"The power of the Black Land grows and we are hard beset. When the Enemy returned our folk were driven from Ithilien, our fair domain east of the River, though we kept a foothold there and strength of arms. But this very year, in the days of June, sudden war came upon us out of Mordor, and we were swept away. We were outnumbered, for Mordor has allied with the Easterlings as well as cruel Haradrim; but it was not by numbers that we were defeated. A power was there that we have not felt before.

"It was like a great black cloaked and hooded horseman. Wherever he came a madness filled our enemies, but fear fell on our boldest, so that horse and man gave way and fled. Only a remnant of our eastern force came back, destroying the last bridge that still stood in ruined Osgiliath. I was in the company that held the bridge until it was cast down behind us. Four only were saved by swimming, my brother and myself and two others. But still we fight on, holding all the west shores of Anduin.

"In this evil hour I have come on an errand over many dangerous leagues to Elrond; a hundred and ten days I have journeyed alone. But I do not seek allies in war. I came to ask for counsel and the unravelling of hard words for similar dreams came to my brother and myself just before and after the sudden attack.

"In the dream I thought the eastern sky grew dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice crying:

Seek for the Sword that was broken:

In Imladris it dwells;

There shall be counsels taken

Stronger than Morgul-spells.

There shall be shown a token

That Doom is near at hand,

For Isildur's Bane shall waken,

And the Halfling forth shall stand.

The gifts of the Valar will be offered,

Other lands she has dwelt but now returned,

Guardian of the Key,

Which hope in resides.

Of these words we could understand little," Buffy sighed as she exchanged a look with Dawn. "And so we spoke to our father, Denethor, wise in the lore of Gondor. He told us that Imladris was of old the name among the Elves of a Far northern dale, where Elrond the Halfelven dwelt greatest of lore-masters. Therefore my brother, seeing how desperate was our need, was eager to heed the dream and seek for Imladris; but since the way was full of doubt and danger, I took the journey upon myself. Long have I wandered by roads forgotten, seeking the house of Elrond, of which many had heard, but few knew where it lay."

"And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you," said Aragorn standing up. He cast his sword upon the table that stood near Elrond, the blade was in two pieces. "Here is the Sword that was Broken!"

"And who are you, and what have you to do with Minas Tirith?" asked Boromir.

"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn," said Elrond, "And he is descended through many fathers from Isildur Elendil's son of Minas Ithil. He is Chief of the Dúnedain in the North."

Dawn smiled to herself, 'Oh not only a hottie but possibly a king as well, way to go sis.'

"Then it belongs to you, and not to me at all!" cried Frodo in amazement as he sprang to his feet.

"It does not belong to either of us," replied Aragorn sadly, "But it has been ordained that you should hold it for a while Frodo."

"Bring out the Ring, Frodo and then Boromir will understand more of his riddle," said Gandalf solemnly.

There was a hush, and all turned their eyes on Frodo. He was shaken by sudden shame and fear; and felt a great reluctance to reveal the Ring, until he chanced to look into Dawn's eyes, there he saw such kindness and understanding that it lifted his heart and as she smiled at him in encouragement he felt his hand reach for the chain around his neck and held up the ring for all to see before placing it on the table with the sword.

"Behold Isildur's Bane!" announced Elrond.

Boromir's eyes glinted as he gazed at the Ring. Buffy started to grow suspicious of that look! "The Halfling!" Boromir exclaimed, "Is then the doom of Minas Tirith come at last?"

"The riddle did not say that," said Buffy rising and facing Boromir. "My life of late has been involved with many such prophesies, or dooms if you wish. They always have more than one meaning, yes it could foretell the end of Gondor but it could also mean the end of Mordor and its evil," she pointed out. "I was returned here for a reason, I think I am meant to return with you to Gondor and face this evil."

"But you are a maiden," said Boromir.

Dawn jumped to her sister's aid, "Duh, what gave it away?" she asked bringing confused looks on everyone's face but Buffy's who just smiled at her, "Sorry. But Elenwë is also the Slayer. And if I understood the last part of your dream, she just offered you the gifts of the Valar, which they gave her," she pointed out before sitting again.

"Are you sure of this Elenwë?" asked Elrond looking to his daughter, "Such a thing has not happened in my lifetime. To see my own daughter place herself in danger is very hard for me. You have only just been returned to us, if... you were to die," he said very quietly as if to himself.

"Father," she said just as quietly as she grabbed his hand, "I am as sure as I can be, all my instincts are telling me I must go. I think my gifts were not just meant for use on Earth but also here in Middle-Earth."

Aragorn seeing how distraught Elrond and his daughter were getting drew the council's attention away from them so they had a chance to compose themselves again. He turned to Boromir again, "As Lady Elenwë says it does not mean the end of Minas Tirith and Gondor. In my heart, I feel it means doom and great deeds are indeed at hand. For the Sword that was Broken is the Sword of Elendil that was broke beneath him when he fell. It has been treasured by his heirs when all other heirlooms were lost; for it was spoken of old among us that it should be made again when the Ring, Isildur's Bane, was found.

"Now you have seen the sword that you have sought, what would you ask? Do you wish for the House of Elendil to return to the Land of Gondor?"

"I was not sent to beg any boon, but to seek only the meaning of a riddle," said Boromir, "Yet we are hard pressed, and the Sword of Elendil would be a help beyond our hope... If such a thing could indeed return out of the shadows of the past," he looked with doubt at Aragorn.

"I forgive your doubt," Aragorn said, "Little do I resemble the figures of Elendil and Isildur as they stand carven in their majesty in the halls of Denethor. I am but the heir of Isildur, not Isildur himself. I have had a long hard life and the leagues that lie between here and Gondor are a small part in the count of my journeys.

"But my home, such as I have, is in the North. For here the heirs of Valandil have ever dwelt in long line unbroken from father unto son for many generations. Our days have darkened, and we have dwindled; but ever the Sword has passed to a new keeper. And this I will say to you, Boromir, ere I end.

"Lonely men are we, Rangers of the wild, hunters... but hunters ever of the servants of the Enemy; for they are found in many places, not in Mordor only. If Gondor, Boromir, has been a stalwart tower, we have played another part. Many evil things there are that your strong walls and bright swords do not stay. You know little of the lands beyond your bounds. Peace and freedom, do you say? The North would have known them little but for us. Fear would have destroyed them.

"What roads would any dare to tread, what safety would there be in quiet lands, or in the homes of simple men at night, if the Dúnedain were asleep, or were all gone into the grave? And yet less thanks have we than you. Travellers scowl at us, and countrymen give us scornful names. Strider I am to one fat man who lives within a day's march of foes that would freeze his heart, or lay his little town in ruins, if he were not guarded ceaselessly. Yet we would not have it otherwise.

"If simple folk are free from care and fear, simple they will be, and we must be secret to keep them so," said Aragorn.

Dawn leaned over to Buffy, "See, slayers aren't the only ones to work in secret," she said in English with a little giggle, which Buffy returned.

"But now the world is changing once more. A new hour comes. Isildur's Bane is found. Battle is at hand. The Sword shall be re-forged. I will come to Minas Tirith," finished Aragorn.

"Isildur's Bane is found, you say," said Boromir. "I have seen a bright ring from the Halfling; but Isildur perished ere this age of the world began, they say. How do the Wise know that this ring is his? And how has it passed down the years, until it is brought hither by so strange a messenger?"

"That shall be told," announced Elrond.

"But not yet, I beg, Master!" interrupted Bilbo, "Already the Sun is climbing to noon, and I feel the need of something to strengthen me."

"I had not named you," said Elrond smiling, "But I do so now. Come! Tell us your tale. And if you have not yet cast your story into verse;" Buffy and Dawn both giggled. "You may tell it in plain words. The briefer, the sooner shall you be refreshed."

"Very well," sighed Bilbo, "I will now tell the true story, and if some here have heard me tell it otherwise..." he glanced at Glóin, "I ask them to forgive me. I only wished to claim the treasure as my own and be rid of the name of thief that Gollum gave me. But I understand things a little better now..."

Dawn and Buffy sat enthralled by the hobbit's tale, smiling at the riddle game. Bilbo was not as displeased, about missing his midday meal has he made out. He recounted his adventure with Gollum, at full length. He would have also given an account of his party and disappearance from the Shire, if he had been allowed.

Elrond raised his hand, "Well told, my friend, but that is enough at this time. For the moment it suffices to know the Ring passed to Frodo, your heir. Let him now speak!"

Frodo stood, less willing than Bilbo to speak in front of so many, until he glanced once more at Dawn who smiled at him. He told of all his dealings with the Ring from the day that it passed into his keeping. He was questioned closely on every step of his flight from Hobbiton to the Ford of Bruinen as well as everything he could recall concerning the Black Riders. Finally he was allowed to sit again.

"Not bad," Dawn heard Bilbo say, "You would have made a good story of it, if they hadn't kept on interrupting. I tried to make a few notes, but we shall have to go over it all again together some time, if I am to write it up. There are whole chapters of stuff before you ever got here!"

"Yes, it made quite a long tale," agreed Frodo. "But the story still does not seem complete to me. I still want to know a good deal, especially about Gandalf."

Galdor of the Havens, who sat near by, heard him. "You speak for me also," he said and turned to Elrond, "The Wise may have good reason to believe that the halfling's trove is indeed the Great Ring of long debate, unlikely though that may seem to those who know less. But may we not hear the proofs? What of Saruman? He is learned in the lore of the Rings, yet he is not among us. What is his counsel... if he knows the things that we have heard?"

"The questions that you ask, Galdor, are bound together," explained Elrond, "I had not overlooked them, and they shall be answered. But these things it is the part of Gandalf to make clear, and I call upon him last."

"Some Galdor," began Gandalf rising, "Would think the pursuit of Frodo, proof enough that the halfling's trove is a thing of great worth to the Enemy..." he began going on to tell of his search for proof that Frodo's ring was the Ring.

"...At once I took my leave of Denethor, but even as I went northwards, messages came to me out of Lórien that Aragorn had passed that way, and that he had found the creature called Gollum. Therefore I went first to meet him and hear his tale... Into what deadly perils he had gone alone I dared not guess," said Gandalf.

"There is little need to tell of them," said Aragorn. "If a man must needs walk in sight of the Black Gate, or tread the deadly flowers of Morgul Vale, then perils he will have. I, too, despaired at last, and I began my homeward journey. And then, by fortune, I came suddenly on the creature. He was covered with green slime. He will never love me, I fear, for he bit me, and I was not gentle.

"I returned north making him walk before me with a halter on his neck; I deemed it the worst part of all my journey. I brought him to Mirkwood and gave him to the Elves, for we had agreed that this should be done; and I was glad to be rid of his company. For my part, I hope never to look upon him again; but Gandalf came and endured long speech with him."

"Yes, long and weary, but not without profit," said Gandalf. "For one thing, the tale he told of his loss agreed with that which Bilbo has now told openly for the first time, I also learned for the first time that Gollum's ring came out of the Great River nigh to the Gladden Fields where Isildur fell.

"And if that is not proof enough, Galdor, there is the other test. Upon this very ring," said Gandalf glancing at the Ring on the table near Frodo, "Are set the letters that Isildur reported and may be read if one has the strength of will to set it into a fire for a while. That I have done, and this I have read:

_Ash nazg durbatul__ûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatul__ûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

The change in the wizard's voice was astounding. Suddenly it became menacing, powerful, harsh as stone. A shadow seemed to pass over the high sun, Dawn shivered as she placed her hand over her ears, looking to Buffy she realised all the Elves had done the same!

"Never before has any voice dared to utter words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey," said Elrond sternly as the shadow passed.

"And let us hope that none will ever speak it here again," answered Gandalf as sternly. "Nonetheless I do not ask your pardon, my friend. For if that tongue is not soon to be heard in every corner of the West, then let all put doubt aside that this is indeed the Ring of the Enemy.

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them._

"Know also, my friends that I learned more yet from Gollum. It is beyond all doubt that he went to Mordor, and all he knew was forced from him. Thus the Enemy knows that the One is found and since his servants have pursued it almost to our door, he knows we have it here."

All sat in silence until Boromir spoke. "He is a small thing, you say, this Gollum? What became of him? To what doom did you put him?" he asked.

"He is in prison, but no worse," Aragorn told him. "He had suffered much. Still I for one am glad that he is safely kept by the watchful Elves of Mirkwood. He could work much mischief still, if he were free. And I do not doubt that he was allowed to leave Mordor on some evil errand..."

"Alas! Alas!" cried Legolas in distress, "The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told. They are not good, but only here have I learned how evil they may seem to this company. Sméagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped."

"Escaped?" cried Aragorn. "This is ill news indeed. How come the folk of Mirkwood to fail in their trust?"

"Not through lack of watchfulness," said Legolas, "But perhaps through over-kindness. And we fear that the prisoner had aid from others, and that more is known of our doings than we could wish..." He went on to explain how Gollum escaped.

As Legolas finished Glóin snapped at him, "You were less tender to me," he said his eyes flashing.

Dawn blushed as she found herself about to come to Legolas' defence, even though she did not know to what Glóin was referring. But Gandalf beat her to it, "Now come!" he said, "Pray do not bring all the grievances that stand between Elves and Dwarves here or we may as well abandon this Council." Glóin stood and bowed to both Gandalf and Legolas.

Gandalf then finished his tale telling of Saruman's betrayal and his imprisonment on top of Isengard and his eventual rescue by Gwaihir the Windlord.

"I saw you!" exclaimed Frodo suddenly, "You were walking backwards and forwards. The moon shone in your hair." Gandalf paused astonished and looked at him. "It was only a dream, but it suddenly came back to me. I had quite forgotten it. It came some time ago; after I left the Shire, I think."

"It was late in coming then!" sighed Gandalf. "Gwaihir set me down in the land of Rohan ere dawn; and now I have lengthened my tale over long," he said looking at the late afternoon sun. "The rest must be more brief. In Rohan I found evil already at work. The lies of Saruman had gone before me and the king would not listen to my warnings. He bade me take a horse and be gone. I took the best horse in his land, and I have never seen the like of him..."

"Evil tidings indeed if Rohan has fallen, and that the horses of the Riddermark may end in Mordor. It was not so when last I was in that land," interrupted Aragorn sadly.

"Nor is it now, I will swear," added Boromir. "It is a lie that comes from the Enemy. I know the Men of Rohan, true and valiant, our allies, dwelling still in the lands that we gave them long ago."

"The shadow of Mordor lies on distant lands," pointed out Aragorn. "Saruman has fallen under it. Rohan is beset. Who knows what you will find there, if ever you return?"

"Not this at least," stated Boromir with much conviction, "That they will buy their lives with horses. They love their horses next to their kin. And not without reason, for the horses of the Riddermark come from the fields of the North, far from the Shadow."

"Come we digress again, suffice it is that I rode North for the Shire. Fear grew in me as I rode. Ever as I came North I heard tidings of the Riders, and though I gained on them day by day, they were ever before me. I came to Hobbiton and Frodo had gone. I learned from old Gamgee that he had left less than a week before and that a black rider had come to the Hill the same evening, Then I rode on in fear.

"I eventually reached Bree where I went straight to the Pony there I had may words with the innkeeper learning that Frodo and his friends had been joined there by Aragorn so after resting the night at the inn I rode straight to Weathertop like a gale, and reached it before sundown on my second day from Bree.

"That night I was besieged on the hill-top by the Riders, in the old ring of Amon Sûl. I was hard put to it indeed, such light and flame cannot have been seen on Weathertop since the war-beacons of old. At sunrise I escaped and fled north hoping to draw at least some of the Riders with me, four indeed did follow for a while, so that helped a little, for there were only five, not nine, when your camp was attacked.

"I reached here at last by a long hard road. It took me nearly fourteen days from Weathertop, for I could not ride Shadowfax among the rocks of the troll-fells. I sent him back to his master; but a great friendship has grown between us, and if I have need he will come at my call. But so it was that I came but three days before the Ring; and news of its peril had already been brought here... which proved well indeed.

"And that, Frodo, is the end of my tale. May Elrond and the others forgive the length of it," said Gandalf. "Well, the Tale is now told, from first to last. Here we all are, and here is the Ring. What shall we do with it?"


	6. Chapter 5

Title: New Journeys 6?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy and Dawn LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Dawn-Amaurëa/Legolas Buffy-Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings

Summery: The Council mark 2 part 2 and Dawn meets her big brothers

Notes:

Thanks so much to Canada Bradshaw for stepping in and betaing this story.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Reviews:

I don't know what happened but for some unknown reason, probably some evil plan of Sauron's, most of my replies to the reviews didn't appear!

Dilvish

Good story. Just one thing: Elwing is the name of Elrond's mother, I think you should have chosen another one.

ANSWER. There are only so many names in any language so if you consider the total number of elves many would have the same names. Besides how would we know that the Elwing in my story isn't the daughter or granddaughter of one of Elrond's mother's friends!

Just Me

Love the chapter, please update as soon as is possible.

ANSWER. I plan on posting a chapter each Thursday until you catch up with what chapter I'm writing, almost ready to send chapter 12 to my beta.

gylzgurl

Luv the fic and can't wait for the start of the b/h pairing... ooh! with the d/l pairing, can Buffy give him a hard time?

ANSWER. I did have a little fun writing Buffy's meeting with Haldir, but you'll have to wait until chapter 10 to read it, sorry. I am trying to work Buffy giving Legolas a hard time but at the moment they haven't had the time. Maybe when they get back to Lórien! Ooops just ignore that last bit.

* * *

Silence reigned for several moments until it was broken by Elrond. "This is grievous news concerning Saruman for we trusted him. It is perilous indeed to study the arts of the Enemy to deeply, for good or ill," he said sadly. "But of the tales told today Frodo's was the most strange.

"It is long years since I was on the westward roads and I had forgotten Bombadil, if indeed this is still the same that walked the woods and hills long ago, and even then was older than the old. That was not then his name. Iarwain Ben-adar we called him, oldest and fatherless. He is a strange creature, but maybe I should have summoned him to our Council."

"He would not have come," said Gandalf.

"Could we not still send messages to him and obtain his help?" added Erestor. "It seems that he has a power even over the Ring."

"No, I should not put it so," said Gandalf. "Say rather that the Ring has no power over him. He is his own master. But he cannot alter the Ring itself, nor break its power over others."

"Would he not take the Ring and keep it there, for ever harmless?" asked Erestor.

"No, not willingly," replied Gandalf. "He might do so, if all the free folk of the world begged it of him, but he would not understand the need. And if he were given the Ring, he would soon forget it or most likely throw it away. He would be a most unsafe guardian."

"But in any case," added Glorfindel, "To send the Ring to him would only postpone the day of evil. He is far away, soon or late the Enemy would learn of its hiding place and would bend all his power towards it. Could Bombadil alone defy that power? I think not. I think that in the end, if all else is conquered, he will fall, Last as he was First; and then Night will come."

"I know little of Iarwain save the name," said Galdor, "But Glorfindel, I think, is right. The power to defy our Enemy is not in him. What power still remains lies with us, here in Imladris, or with Cirdan at the Havens, in Lórien or Mirkwood. But have they the strength, have we here the strength to withstand the Enemy, when all else is overthrown?"

"I have not the strength," replied Elrond, "Neither have they."

"Then if the Ring cannot be kept from him for ever by strength. Two things only remain to attempt, to send it over the Sea or to destroy it," surmised Glorfindel.

"But Gandalf has revealed to us that we cannot destroy it by any craft that we possess," pointed out Elrond. "And they who dwell beyond the Sea would not receive it, for good or ill it belongs to Middle-Earth. It is for us to deal with."

"Yes we must seek a final end of this menace, even if we do not hope to make one," said Gandalf.

"I agree with Gandalf," said Buffy, having remained quiet for some time. "Over the years I have been a slayer; I have faced seven very powerful enemies with little or no hope of winning, yet won through in the end. While we have the will to go on we may yet prevail."

"Well put my young Elf," smiled Gandalf.

"And she even died once," added Dawn before she could censor herself, "...But she got better," she added lamely.

"When did you die daughter?" asked a shocked Elrond.

Buffy looked daggers at her sister, who had the good grace to blush, "You had to tell him that didn't you," she said in English before turning to her father. "It was only for a moment or two, I drowned but on Earth many people have the knowledge to revive a person who drowns if they are quick. A friend came upon me and did so," Buffy told him. "So the Ring, what are we going to do with it?" she asked Gandalf trying to get her father from looking at her so intensely.

Gandalf allowed himself a brief smile at Elenwë's antics before returning to the subject at hand, "Yes Elenwë, what to do with the Ring?" he said. "If the return to Bombadil is dangerous, then flight to the Sea is now fraught with gravest peril. My heart tells me that Sauron will expect us to take the western way, when he learns what has befallen.

"The Nine have been unhorsed, but that is but a respite, ere they find new, and swifter, steeds. Only the waning might of Gondor stands now between him and a march along the coasts into the North; and if he comes, assailing the White Towers and the Havens, the Elves may have no escape from the lengthening shadows of Middle-Earth," said Gandalf.

"Long yet will that march be delayed," said Boromir proudly. "Gondor wanes, you say. But Gondor stands, and even the end of its strength is still very strong."

"And yet its vigilance can no longer keep back the Nine," pointed out Galdor. "And other roads he may find that Gondor does not guard."

"So two choices but remain," said Erestor, "To hide the Ring for ever; or to unmake it. But both are beyond our power. Who will read this riddle for us?" he asked looking around.

"None here can do so," replied Elrond gravely. "At least none can foretell what will come to pass, if we take this road or that. Too often the Elves have fled to the Sea. I believe that way should be shunned. Now at this last we should take the hard road, a road unforeseen. There lies our hope, if hope it be. To walk into peril... to Mordor. The Ring should be sent to the Fire."

Silence reigned once more until Boromir stirred, Dawn looked at him, sensing that even with all that had been said, he still had hope of using the Ring against Sauron. Her suspicions were then confirmed. "I do not understand all this," he said with some heat. "Saruman is a traitor, but did he not have a glimpse of wisdom? Why do you speak ever of hiding and destroying? Why should we not think that the Great Ring has come into our hands to serve us in the very hour of our greatest need?"

"Have you heard nothing of what has been revealed here?" said Buffy rising and turning angrily towards him. Then she smirked at him, "But let me guess what you really mean is you should be the one to weld it."

Shocked silence descended until Boromir rose, towering over Buffy, who stood her ground. "How dare you, a mere female Elf, speak to me the heir of the Steward of Gondor like that?"

"I speak as I wish in my father's house," growled Buffy clenching her fist, as most of those present rose in defence of the Elf maiden.

Dawn looked around in shock, true she knew little about the people of her new home but Buffy's reactions were not as she had grown uses to since waking yesterday. Then a gold glint in the corner of her eye caused her to look at the Ring. She did not know how she knew but felt certain it was the cause of the sudden conflict.

While everyone else was distracted by Buffy and Boromir's growing argument, Dawn rose and without considering the implications she walked over to the table and picked up the Ring, hearing Frodo's strangled cry as he saw her do so.

"Dawn!" cried Buffy turning with alarm towards her sister.

Dawn smiled at her sister as she _felt_ the Ring scream in pain as she calmly walked over to the hobbit and kneeling in front of him and looped the chain that held the Ring over his head and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, a look of peace coming to his face. "Put it away, it is causing my sister and Boromir distress," she said before standing and with the chamber silent returned to her seat.

Buffy looked at her sister in wonder before turning to her father and Gandalf, "What just happened?"

"I am not sure!" mused Gandalf looking closely at the now blushing Elf maiden. "Let us examine it."

Buffy looked at the now blushing Boromir, "I apologise my lord, I had no cause to attack you like that," she said with a curtsy.

Boromir blushed as he bowed in return, "Nay my lady, it is I that must apologise," he said solemnly.

"Thank you my lord," said Buffy before walking back to her place next to Dawn. "Thanks sis, I think you were right, I think it had something to do with the slayer part of me, I felt the pull of the Ring," she said.

"Yes Elenwë I think you may be correct!" said Gandalf. He looked at Dawn who still blushed, "What made you do such a dangerous thing? Did you know somehow you would be safe from the influence of the Ring?"

"I was worried that Elenwë would attack Boromir, I did not want anyone to get hurt," explained Dawn quietly. "I just knew that it was the Ring causing it and that I had to stop it, but I didn't know it would react as it did!"

"What mean you daughter?" asked Elrond, finally getting his feelings under control, he had thought at the moment Dawn's hand had touched the Ring she would be lost to them!

Dawn frowned in confusion, "Huh!" she could not help smiling at the confusion on her father's face, "Sorry, what I mean is, didn't you hear the Ring scream like it was in pain?"

"No Amaurëa, I heard nothing," Elrond told her.

"Oh, well I guess it was in my head then. I had to let it go as I sensed that it would start to retaliate if I didn't release it."

"It seems that Iarwain is not the only one the Ring has no influence over," mused Erestor.

"Yes be that as it may, it does not bring us any hope of an easy solution," pointed out Glorfindel.

"Yes exactly!" said Bilbo rising. "It seems to me that if we are going to send the Ring to Mordor all that is to be decided is who will go?"

No one answered. Frodo glanced at all the faces, but all but Dawn's was turned away, the look she gave him made up his mind. All he really wanted to do was return to the Shire, but if it meant saving this Elf maiden from darkness and shadow he would assault the Black Gate by himself. Finally he spoke, "I will take the Ring," he said quietly, "Though I do not know the way."

Elrond raised his eyes to Frodo, "If I understand aright all that I have heard, I think that this task is appointed for you Frodo; and that if you do not find a way, no one will." Buffy looked at Frodo with a look of both sadness and understanding on her face. "This is the hour of the Shire-folk, when they arise from their quiet fields to shake the towers and counsels of the Great.

"But it is a heavy burden. So heavy that none could lay it on another. I do not lay it on you. But if you take it freely, I will say that your choice is right; and though all the mighty elf-friends of old, Haldor, and Húrin, and Túrin, and Beren himself were assembled together, your seat should be among them."

"But you won't send him off alone surely Master?" cried Sam jumping up from the corner where he had been quietly sitting on the floor.

Dawn and Buffy both giggled. "No indeed," smiled Elrond, "You at least shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to council and you are not."

Sam sat down, blushing and muttering. "A nice pickle we have landed ourselves in, Mr Frodo!" he said; Dawn and Buffy held each other unable to stop laughing.

Elrond looked sternly at his two daughters while Gandalf and some of the Elf lords smiled in amusement. "What amuses you my daughters?" he asked.

Buffy turned to their father, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Sorry, I think with all the talk about doom and destruction, what Sam said just broke all the tension, we did not mean any disrespect father," she said.

Elrond smiled lightly, "Very well," he said before turning to Frodo, "I will order scouts to be sent out and after they have reported of the Enemy we will make plans for your departure."

When Buffy and Dawn left the chamber they found Arwen sat waiting for them, she rose smiling, "I hope you two did not embarrass father to much," she said greeting them.

"Only once I think," giggled Dawn.

"And almost gave him and the rest of us heart attacks when you picked up the Ring!" declared Buffy; Arwen looked worried. "Don't worry, it seems there is something about our sister it does not like, she said it _screamed_ when she touched it."

"Strange indeed Elenwë," mused Arwen, she smiled, "I waited here to tell you that Elladan and Elrohir are expected to return within the hour." She suddenly looked behind them causing Buffy and Dawn to turn to see Aragorn leaving the chamber; they smirked at each other as they noticed Arwen lower her eyes blushing slightly, "My lord Aragorn," she said.

"Lady Arwen," replied Aragorn, "My I speak with you for a moment privately!"

"Of course my lord," Arwen smiled, she turned to her sisters, "Please excuse us Elenwë, Amaurëa."

Buffy giggled, "Don't they make a sweet couple," she said in English. Dawn laughed.

Arwen's eyes narrowed, "What say you Elenwë?" she asked.

"Oh ah nothing of importance, just that Amaurëa and I should go and await our brothers," Buffy said putting her best 'I did not say anything about you' look on her face.

"Yes sister mine, why do you not take Amaurëa now."

"Of course," Buffy taking Dawn by the arm and they walked along the terrace laughing.

As they walked along a path towards the stables Dawn looked speculatively at Buffy, "Can you tell me something? You seem different since we arrived here... sort of happier, why?" she asked.

"Several reasons really," said Buffy, "For one I know we are safe from evil here, so I can relax, but mostly it is because when the Valar sent me to Earth they blocked my Elven side. As anyone that knew me, before I was taken, would tell you, I have always been like this.

"Elves generally are more fun loving than the other races of Middle-Earth, but are almost shy among others, they call us stand offish, but for some reason I was never like that... maybe that was one of the reasons the Valar chose me?"

"Maybe you're right. Where are we going?" Dawn asked looking around.

"The first place our brothers will go, the stables," Buffy explained before without reason she began to giggle as they came within sight of a very large willow by the side of the river.

"So what's so funny?" asked Dawn in confusion.

Buffy pointed to the willow, "When I was about your age one of Aragorn's ancestor's came here to hold a council with father and Gandalf, king Celebrimbor brought his son Malvegil with him, he continually tormented me, I could never get my own back until it snowed heavily one day.

"Every morning he would come here and watch the sun rise over the mountains, several times I tried hiding in the tree but he always caught me. Anyway that morning I used one of our Elven abilities, we can move over snow without leaving any footprints, knowing he would not suspect I was there as no footprints were anywhere near the tree.

"He stood under the tree as was his want and just as the sun appeared over the mountains I shook the branches as hard as I could, the snow hit him like an avalanche, burying him up to his neck. I jumped down and for the next half hour, I danced around him singing silly songs and laughing at him.

"That was when mother came looking for me, she got so angry with me. When the gardeners dug Malvegil out he was actually blue, it took all of father's healing skills to save him. When he was well enough father and mother made me his personal maid until he was fully recovered..."

"Oooh good punishment, that could have been where all your unique punishments of me came from," giggled Dawn.

"Could be," smiled Buffy. "Anyway as I looked after him we started to become friends... the first and only mortal friend I had here," she finished sadly.

"Why have you not had other mortal friends? What is it some kind of rule or something?" asked Dawn seriously.

Buffy looked at her sister, who could see the pain of loss in her eyes for the first time; "No, Elves generally keep to themselves because it pains us so much to make friends with mortals then lose them after, what is to us, such a short time. Another reason we are sometimes frowned on by the other races, because we try to protect ourselves from them and the friendships that would arise.

"I now know what Angel felt like back on Earth! But enough morbid thoughts, there are Elladan and Elrohir, let's go and introduce you to them," said Buffy mischief coming to her eyes.

"Oh hey this should be fun," giggled Dawn as she joined Buffy as they skipped towards the stable doors their brothers had just entered.

Buffy stop Dawn at the edge of the stable courtyard, "I have an idea, I'll hide here you go on a little... when they come out the door and see you, with your looks they will wish to know you, just slowly bring them back here."

"Okay could be fun, but you do realise what your suggesting is kind of icky, them being my brothers," pointed out Dawn. "How do I tell them apart by the way?"

"I can't really explain that but Arwen and I are the only ones that have been able to! But anyway it will probably be Elladan that does most of the talking as Elrohir has always been kinda shy around strangers," explained Buffy as she hide behind one of the storage sheds.

Dawn gave a little giggle, "Okay, here goes." She slowly walked into the yard, careful to avoid the odd bit of horse dropping and on a whim; she started to sing the same song as she had that morning, still not quite believing how beautiful her voice was! Even the horses snorting and moving around their paddock stopped to listen.

Moments after she finished her two brothers appeared at the stable doors, looks of wonder on both their faces. Pretending not to notice them, she began moving back towards where Buffy hid, she had only taken a few steps before Elladan and Elrohir caught up with her.

"My lady has a beautiful voice, may we know your name! For you are a stranger to us," Elladan said as he walked by her side.

"Thank you Elladan, my name is Amaurëa and I only arrived here yesterday," answered Dawn giving him a warm smile.

"How know you my name lady Amaurëa?" asked Elladan, "And how know you that I am not Elrohir?"

"Of that I cannot say but have not your sisters always been able to tell you apart!" said Dawn giving them a smile full of mischief.

"You play with us lady Amaurëa," smiled Elladan, "Know you our sister Arwen?"

"I know all your sisters, brother," Dawn said as they neared Buffy's hiding place.

Confusion crossed both brothers' faces, "My lady is mistaken, we only have one sister," said Elladan.

"And what of me?" came Buffy's voice before she appeared around the side of the shed. "Has it been so long that you would forget me?" she said laughing at the shocked looks on their faces.

"What trick is this that they would insult our dead sister so?" said Elrohir angrily, speaking for the first time as he moved to stand in front of Buffy.

Buffy's eyes lost their mischief to be replaced with love, "It is no trick Elrohir, it really is me, your sister," she said before the mischief returned. "Would you like me to remind you of all the times you and Elladan would chase me around the house, while I ran naked before you, because I wished not for mother to dress me when I woke in the mornings."

Elrohir gently searched Buffy's face for any lies; his eyes went a little wide, "Elenwë! Is it really you?" he asked, more in hope than anything else that the vision of his youngest sister would not suddenly vanish before his eyes.

Buffy's eyes misted up as she flew into his arms, "Yes it's me, brother, I have returned," she cried.

Dawn's eyes also misted up as she looked at her brother and sister hugging, she turned to Elladan, "Any chance I could get a hug too?"

Elladan pulled his eyes away from his two siblings to look at Dawn, "As much as I would love to oblige lady Amaurëa it would not be correct to do so, we are strangers," he said solemnly.

Dawn ignored him and jumped into his arms, "I may be a stranger but I'm also your sister, Elladan," she stated.

Elladan pulled Dawn out of the hug, "My lady I may have thought that I had but one living sister but I am sure that I only ever had two sisters," he said sadly.

Buffy pulled out of Elrohir chest to look over at Dawn and Elladan tears running down her cheeks, "She is your sister, Elladan, she came back with me," she explained.

Elrohir looked down at his sister, "How can that be true Elenwë?"

"Trust me it's true, we will explain it all to you... in a while," said Buffy diving back into the hug.

This time Elladan did not resist when Dawn attempted to hug him, his eyes misting up.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: New Journeys 7?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy and Dawn LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Dawn-Amaurëa/Legolas Buffy-Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings

Summery: Getting to know your little sisters! And Dawn gets some training.

Notes: Please note that because this is set before the information about the slayer in season 7 Buffy's knowledge here is incomplete!

Thanks so much to Canada Bradshaw for stepping in and betaing this story.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Reviews:

From: Allen Pitt

If you were really evil you'd have Spike cross over, looking for them. Elrond would have a heart attack... it would be nice at some point for the Scoobies to find out Buffy/Dawn are ok... I suppose a palantir would allow Buffy to 'see' Sunnydale, maybe contact Willow through it? Just a quick msg...

heh...and the elves haven't seen Buffy fight yet...

Answer: I can guarantee 100 that Spike or anyone else from Earth will crossover. As for contacting the Scoobies you will have to wait and see!

From: stcobb

Pretty interesting and well written. I would like to see Dawn given the grace in movement of the Elves. It would help her out. And my request is to not send Buffy or Dawn back. There is another Slayer and to send them back would mean the worst two seasons of BtVS has to happen. That doesn't work for me.Top of Form

Answer: Grace comes with time; she has to learn to walk before she can run! Buffy, and Dawn because she was created from her, are from Middle-earth, to send them back would be to condemn them to eternity alone as they will still be immortal. - From: Lorency I somehow keep on expecting that they will be pulled back from Middle-Earth which would be so sad now that they have found a home. Answer: All I'll say about this is season 6 of Buffy is still going on off screen!

* * *

Several days later Buffy and Dawn entered their father's study to find him waiting with their siblings as well as Gandalf and Glorfindel.

"You sent for us father," said Buffy taking the offered seat next to Arwen.

"Yes Elenwë," said Elrond seriously, "Mithrandir wishes to examine what happened with you and Amaurëa at the Council. And suggested that your family should be present."

"Of course," said Buffy looking at the wizard, "So what do you want to know?"

"Amaurëa said she was frightened that you would attack Boromir? And that she sensed the Ring was responsible! Before we get to that, can you give us any indication when you started feeling belligerent towards Boromir?" asked Gandalf.

"I don't think the slayer in me felt belligerent as such, it did want me to attack him though, it took all my willpower to restrain that part of me. What worries me about it is, on Earth there are supposedly safeguards against a slayer attacking or killing the Race of Men unless the slayer is attacked first. Had I not realised that something was wrong and restrained it, the slayer part of me would have easily killed Boromir."

"You speak of the slayer as if it is separate from you," said Gandalf.

"On some basic level it is, when I attacked vampires and demons back on Earth, unless more thought and planning were required, the slayer would take over; it is nothing more than a vicious animal that needs to kill. It is an unconscious agreement I think... But I know if it is not allowed to kill the things it wants it would eventually take over completely."

"What is the slayer?" asked Gandalf an intense look on his face.

"No one ever told me or any of the other slayers I met and I don't think Giles knew either; all I know is that whenever I have been involved with invoking the essence of the slayer it has always appeared as a very primitive girl..."

"Primitive?" queried Elrohir.

"Mmm I think the closest equivalent in Middle-Earth would be the Wildmen of Dunland. We always referred to her as the First Slayer, whether that was correct I do not know!" explained Buffy.

"Have you invoked it often?" asked Gandalf.

"Only twice, once last year when my friends and I used a spell it did not like and it tried taking vengeance on us and then about a month before returning here, when I appeared to be losing my focus and Giles suggested a ritual that could help me find it again, the First Slayer appeared as my guide on my quest."

"Very well," nodded Gandalf. "You say there are safeguards to prevent a slayer attacking anyone of the Race of Men! What are these safeguards?"

"Well prevent would not be the correct word, more like restrain, slayers can and has killed Men but the guilt of such acts cause the girl to act more and more rashly then at some critical time the primitive slayer will no longer come out to fight the slayer's opponent, effectively the girl commits suicide."

"And have you ever observed such a situation daughter?" asked Elrond.

They all saw the pain come into Buffy's eyes and Dawn grabbed her hand for support, Buffy nodded, "Yes, I and a slayer called Faith were out hunting vampires... they were coming from all directions. To keep them off balance if they appeared next to me I would push or swing them to Faith to stake and she would do the same for me... Then a man appeared out of nowhere, I had grabbed him and frown him to Faith before I realised my mistake. My warning to her came a moment to late and she plunged her stake in his heart.

"We were both very young and we ran, Faith later returned to hide the body... I tried talking to her but she would not listen, she had already started down the path to self-destruction. After a couple of days I thought the guilt would drive me insane and I confessed to my closest friend who suggested talking to Giles, which I did. When I arrived at the library Faith had got there before me and told him it was me that killed the man.

"Giles allowed Faith to leave and I thought my life was over but he had not been fooled by her story and we began talking about ways we could help her but her own Watcher overheard us and called in some people to capture her and return her for trial by the Watchers Council. She escaped and joined the other side... she poisoned a friend of mine, of which the only antidote was the blood of a slayer.

"I met her in combat, the only other person I knew who really knew what it was like to be a slayer. We fought and I plunged my knife into her but she fell off the balcony and so escaped."

"What happened to your friend?" asked Elladan quietly.

"If we were to save him I had no choice, I gave him my blood to cure him... He did not wish to do so but in his delirium I forced him and after he had recovered he took me to a hospital, a place of healing, and they saved my life," explained Buffy.

"Did you ever find out what had happened to Faith's body?" asked Arwen.

"She also survived but spent the next five months in a coma, a kind of very deep sleep, in the same hospital," replied Buffy. "While I was also there recovering we had what is called a slayer dream, a dream that gives a slayer clues about evil they must fight. In that dream Faith told me how to defeat the evil that was the mayor of Sunnydale. And..." she looked at Dawn, "that Amaurëa was coming to me."

Dawn looked intensely at Buffy, "You never told me that."

"No, I never got the chance to tell anyone that, it only just became clear just now," explained Buffy.

"Very well Elenwë. Can you tell us when _you_ first started feeling belligerent towards Boromir," asked Gandalf.

Buffy smiled, "The way he looked at the Ring when Frodo showed it to everyone. I think the slayer's feelings may have somehow left me open to the influence of the Ring, because the slayer is supposed to protect and I sensed something in Boromir when he looked on the Ring... We all know it can corrupt the best of us so I hope that is not the way it is with Boromir!"

"Yes Elenwë let us hope that is the case," said Gandalf he turned his gaze on Dawn, "Now your actions were both brave and foolhardy. I understand your concern for the safety of your sister and the others, but had the Ring been able to touch your mind non among the Wise could have foreseen what would have become of you. Please do not do such a foolish thing again."

Dawn blushed nodding her head, "I won't," she then turned to Buffy a little smile coming to her face, "Are we sure he isn't related to Giles?" she said.

Buffy could not help laughing as some of the tension that had been building up in the room seemed to melt away.

Gandalf chuckled himself, "I am glad my speech amuses you my young Elf, no doubt this Giles is wise in the lore of his world as I am in this one. The Wise do not lecture without good reason and I suspect that by your continued reference to it you and Elenwë had much to be lectured on."

At this the rest of the room began to laugh as Buffy and Dawn just sat in their chairs blushing.

Gandalf allowed the laughter to die down before continuing, "Now Amaurëa, you told us at the Council that you could feel the Ring scream, as if in pain, could you sense anything else?"

"No, sorry, if there was other things to sense the scream blocked it out," said Dawn.

"Maybe the scream was not just a pain reaction but also to stop Amaurëa sensing other things?" added Buffy.

"Yes that may be correct; we may never know, the risk to Amaurëa would be too great," said Gandalf. "You must have been able to sense one other thing or you would not have known it would retaliate..."

"Why did it not retaliate anyway and why let Amaurëa know?" asked Buffy.

Gandalf looked at Buffy, "Yes another good point, let us examine that idea!"

"The Ring may have lied, it may not have been capable of retaliating," Elladan pointed out.

"True. It may also have been frightened of losing such a contest, evil rarely strikes unless it is sure to win!" said Gandalf.

"Should not Frodo be here as well? After all he maybe useful in telling us of the Ring's reaction!" said Buffy.

"Yes," agreed Elrond, "I will send for him immediately," he went to the door and stopped an Elf asking him to find the hobbit. He went over to the side table and pored everyone a goblet of wine; Dawn smirked as she took hers and Buffy did not try objecting.

Keeping it light Buffy and Dawn filled the time with little stories from their adventures in Sunnydale until there came a knock at the door, on opening it Elrond was not really surprised to see that Sam had accompanied Frodo, he smiled as he opened the door wide, "Come in the two of you," he said.

Frodo bowed gracefully to the three Elf maidens, Sam did the same but much more awkwardly; "You sent for me Lord Elrond?"

"Yes Frodo, we are attempting to find some answers to the incident between Elenwë and Boromir as well as your own reactions to Amaurëa touching the Ring," explained Elrond.

"I noted Frodo, your reactions to Amaurëa at first was anger but after she had place the Ring around your neck and kissed you on your forehead a look of peace came to you," noted Gandalf.

Frodo blushed lightly, "Yes Gandalf, even while I watched Elenwë and Boromir I had a sense that the Ring was calling to me to protect it..." he looked down at the floor before looking at Amaurëa, "I apologise my lady, but at that moment all that I could think was that I must kill you."

Dawn smiled sweetly at him, "That's alright Frodo, I'm sorry I caused you such distress."

"What were your thoughts after Amaurëa had returned the Ring to you?" asked Gandalf.

"A feeling of peace and calm, like nothing I have felt before, came over me," Frodo explained. "It was like the Ring was no longer a burden. And..." he blushed once more, "I felt the need to protect Amaurëa over everything else and that I would attempt the impossible such as assault the Black Gate by myself."

"The protection part may be a left over from Earth, part of the spell cast when Amaurëa came into being was meant to make me protect her above everything else," suggested Buffy, "The people that had dedicated their whole lives to protecting the Key had no knowledge of normal peoples lives. I would have done so anyway because she is my sister," she grabbed Dawn's hand before looking at Gandalf, "But now I think the _protect the Key at all cost_ spell was not cast on me but on Amaurëa."

Gandalf looked at the two sat hand-in-hand, "That could well be Elenwë." He turned to Elrond, "My lord Elrond, as I have suggested before, the return of Elenwë and the appearance of Amaurëa are not just coincidences. I believe they are tied up with the fate of the Ring, and Middle-Earth as well," understanding came to his eyes, "I know how hard this decision will be but I think both Elenwë and Amaurëa should accompany the Ring when it goes to the Fire."

"Mithrandir, you must be jesting," interrupted Elrohir, "You cannot expect our father to allow such a thing, two maidens sent into such danger... And if he does Elladan and I will oppose him," he stated, Elladan nodded.

Buffy looked at Dawn, "It use to be so nice to know my big brothers would protect me from the big bad world," she smiled, "But now it is just irritating." She got up facing both Elladan and Elrohir, "I am a slayer, I know that does not mean much to you, but it will. Let us go outside and if I cannot best both of you with bow, sword and axe, both Amaurëa and I will remain here," she challenged.

"We would not wish to harm you," said Elrohir.

"Are you refusing Elenwë's challenge?" asked Gandalf.

A hardness entered both Elladan and Elrohir' faces, "Very well," said Elrohir, he bowed slightly to Buffy, "Whenever you are ready Elenwë."

A predatory smile appeared on Buffy's face, "Oh yes," she said and Dawn giggled.

They first went to collect some arms for Buffy, after checking over the various swords, daggers, throwing axes and bows she chose one of each then proceeded to the area normally used for sparring, as Elves usually did not bother with practice ranges etc.

As they approached the area where they planned to use their bows, Buffy turned to her brothers, "Let's cut to the chase, let us start at three hundred paces." Elladan looked at her his eyes narrowing but he nodded, he did wonder why Amaurëa was giggling so much!

"You first," said Buffy gesturing towards the far targets. Like most Elves both Elladan and Elrohir were good bowmen, if not in the class of an Elf of Lórien or Mirkwood, they both hit the bullseye dead centre. They smiled knowingly at each other aware that there was only one shot that would best it.

Buffy looked at the two arrows in the two bulls eyes and just shrugged her shoulders; she drew back the bowstring, took careful aim, and released the first arrow, even while it was flying towards its target she had taken aim with the second, it too flew straight and true. She did not even wait to see the second arrow hit its target, the look on both her brothers faces told her all she needed to know, "Your turn again."

Elladan and Elrohir both hit next to their first shots but did not manage to split Buffy's arrows as she had done to theirs, both brothers reluctantly conceded the victory to Buffy.

Next came the throwing axes; someone had collected the armour from a dead goblin and set it on a practice dummy; "One hundred paces?" suggested Buffy.

"What! Impossible," exclaimed Elrohir.

"Well I'll let you start at twenty five paces if you don't feel capable of one hundred," Buffy challenged.

"Very well, one hundred it is then," said Elrohir with a tightening of his jaw.

By this time they had come to the attention of several Dwarves that had been practicing in the area, they stopped to watch the proceedings.

This time Buffy went first planting her throwing axe square in the centre of the goblin dummy's head, all the Dwarves cheered, congratulating her on such a feat; both Elladan and Elrohir managed to hit the dummy but neither came close to striking its head, so once more had to concede to Buffy.

Just to make her point Buffy walked over to the Dwarves who looked in wonder at her, "Master Dwarf," she said to one of them, "Would you allow me the use of your wonderful axe," she said putting her most disarming smile behind it.

Without hesitation he handed her his favourite axe and watched as she walked back to her throwing position and swinging the axe several times to get the feel of it, suddenly sent it fling towards the dummy, it hit the head, cleaving it and the goblin helmet in two. Buffy walked over to retrieve the axe in the silence that followed her display; on returning to the Dwarves they had looks of awe on their faces, she handed the axe back to the Dwarf, "Nice axe Master Dwarf."

The Dwarf bowed, "It was an honour to allow one such as you to weld it, not even my father in his prime could have bested that throw," he said.

"What is you name Master Dwarf?" asked Buffy.

"Gimli son of Glóin, Lady Elenwë," replied the Dwarf bowing to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gimli," said Buffy grasping his arm in the tradition warrior handshake, Gimli was momentarily surprised before he enthusiastically returned the shake.

Buffy smiled at her shocked brothers, Dawn was holding on to Arwen as she continued to laugh uncontrollably. "Shall we move on now?" Buffy asked Elladan and Elrohir.

They placed special covers over their swords for safety and dipped them in red dye to show any hits; "To give you a fair chance I'll fight both of you at once," she stated.

At this stage they were joined by many others, chief among them were Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir. Gimli and the other Dwarves had also followed.

Elladan and Elrohir took up defensive stances as they split up, slowly circling their sister who had not moved a muscle as she held her sword pointing at the ground. The twins always worked well together in combat and now was no exception, as one they attacked; to the onlookers it seemed the fight would be over before it had begun.

In the blink of an eye Buffy moved, she blocked Elladan downward stroke before stepping to the side then deflecting Elrohir stroke and flicking her sword up to mark the front of his throat, continuing the 360° turn, marking the back of Elladan neck as she finished. She stepped back from her stunned brothers, "Your both dead," she said solemnly.

There was mostly silence as she carefully removed the dye covered safety cover then returned to where Dawn stood clapping next to Arwen who wore a look of awe on her face, "You are full of wonder sister," said Arwen.

"Come, I feel like something to eat," said Buffy taking her older sister's arm, Dawn giggled until Buffy looked pointedly at her.

"What amuses our sister Elenwë?" asked Arwen as the three sisters walked away from the still silent audience.

"Something that I would only speak of to another maiden or my husband," explained Buffy quietly, Dawn just giggled some more.

Arwen ordered food to be readied in the family dining room while the three of them waited for the rest in the study. On their return to the room, Buffy announced to them that the rest of the meeting would be held in the dining room.

They all sat around the table eating their meal, Buffy sighed at the sullen looks on her brothers faces, "Look I was taught to use every weapon you could imagine, and probably some you can, by Oromë himself and I trained until I was his equal. Do you think if he entered here now and challenged you to combat you could best him?" she asked them.

"Of course not. But you are a maiden and our sister, it is not right," said Elrohir.

"I have not just been your sister for sometime now. I am a slayer who has five times your strength, can run faster, for longer and heal quicker. I had no choice and neither have you and Elladan."

"Elenwë is correct Elrohir," said Elrond, "I like it not but it appears to be the will of the Valar. But be that as it may, Amaurëa is no slayer I will not allow her to go unless it is shown that she at least can use a bow and is capable of defending herself."

"That goes without saying," agreed Gandalf, "May I suggest you draw on the large number of warriors from near and far that are presently in this house."

"Yes I will consider your counsel and choose those I think best my friend," agreed Elrond, Dawn just beamed at her father.

The next day a knock came on Dawn's door as she stood on her balcony listening to all the birds perched around her sing, Dawn smiled at them, "Thank you my friends fly away now, I'll see you all tomorrow." She turned and went to the door opening it she smiled at her visitor, "Prince Legolas, how may I help you?"

Legolas bowed, "Good morning lady Amaurëa. Your father requested my aid in teaching you the use of the bow," he explained.

"Oh so soon I thought he would take a couple of days to pick my instructors!"

"If my lady is not ready to begin I can return at some later date," said Legolas.

"No, no I'm ready," said Dawn moving into the hallway and closing the door, "Led on teacher," she laughed lightly.

They went to the armoury where Legolas picked out a half dozen bows he felt Dawn was capable of using, he then had her go through them testing their pull and general feel until she had chosen one, they then went to the same area as the day before.

"I will shot first, watch how I stand and aim my bow then you can try," said Legolas.

"Alright," said Dawn watching him stand with his legs apart and slowly pull back the bowstring, moments later she watched as the arrow hit dead centre of the target.

"Now you," Legolas said stepping aside for her; she stood as he had, "Move your feet a little more apart... that's better. Now don't worry too much about accuracy for now that will come with practice."

Dawn took aim, trying to keep her breathing steady, she released the bowstring, she watched as the arrow flew towards the target and stuck in the straw of its outer edge, "Well done my lady," congratulated Legolas.

"Thank you, but can we drop the lady, it is Amaurëa," said Dawn.

"As you wish Amaurëa, now let us see if we can improve on your last shot." Dawn nodded and took the correct stance once more.

By the end of that first day, Dawn had exceeded all expectations and was hitting whatever she wanted. The following day Legolas had some gardeners swinging some dummies on ropes between them and the target.

"Now this is to see if you can still hit the target without striking those in between, not an easy thing but sometimes necessary," explained Legolas.

Dawn took up her position and took careful aim and... hit the first dummy, by her sixth shot she had managed to hit the first dummy three times, and the second and third once each, the one that had succeeded in getting past the dummies missed the target completely; she sighed as she looked at her instructor, "I guess after yesterday I got a bit cocky."

"Cocky?" asked Legolas.

"Oh sorry, ah over confident of my skills with the bow," said Dawn with a pout.

"Yes I see, alright, I think you are approaching the problem from the wrong end, you are trying, I think, to work out when best to fire from the dummies movement! Do it the other way, aim at the target and ignore the dummies, but do not fire yet." Dawn did as he instructed, "Now extend your senses to include the dummy nearest your target;" she did so, "Now continue until you are sensing all three dummies movements... When you are ready release your arrow."

After a moment she released the arrow, which missed all three dummies but only, hit the outer circle of the target.

"Much better," praised Legolas, "But instead of trying to force the arrow around the dummies to hit the target, work the dummies around the arrow. Now try again."

Dawn was a little confused by what he was telling her but tried concentrating on the target, forcing herself to not move the aim of her arrow as she took each of the dummies into consideration. Her arrow hit the target in the bullseye.

And so her instruction in the art of Elven archery went on, by the end of a week she could hit any target, moving or not, within three hundred paces with a probability approaching hundred percent.

A week later she was surprised, and a little disappointed, to find Glorfindel at her door and not Legolas; "Yes Glorfindel my I help you?"

Glorfindel smiled down at her having caught the look of disappointment in her eyes. "Your father asked me to instruct you in the use of the Elven sword, I spoke to Legolas and he informs me that your instruction in the bow has proceeded so well you will only need to practice a little each day, your melee skills can precede at a pace."

They once more stopped by the armoury where Glorfindel picked out a sword and handed it to her, the sword was different from all those she had ever seen on Earth, it was extremely light with a single edge, which looked very sharp. It was obvious to Dawn that it was primary a slashing weapon, but what was strange about it was the handle, which was almost as long as the blade, ending in a lethal spike that curved towards the sharp edge.

Glorfindel spent the morning and early afternoon having Dawn mirror his movements, by which time Dawn was really thankful that the sword was so light; as Glorfindel noticed the approach of Legolas carrying two bows, he smiled as Dawn's face lit up. "I will start you off each morning by walking through the moves you have learned today then we will teach you how to defend yourself."

"Thank you Glorfindel," Dawn said handing him her sword. "Legolas, I'm glad to see you today."

"Amaurëa it is nice to see you as well," smiled Legolas, as an after thought he looked at Glorfindel, "How goes our pupil's lessons with you my lord."

Glorfindel smiled knowingly, "Very well, given enough time I have no doubt Amaurëa will become skilled with the sword. But alas that will have to wait until she returns from the South."

"Have you heard then my lord when the Ringbearer will depart?" asked Legolas.

"The scouts have begun to return, all will be ready within ten days," Glorfindel replied, "Amaurëa, Legolas, until tomorrow then," he said bowing slightly before leaving them.

The next eight days went quickly for Dawn; her sword skill would never match Glorfindel's own but he was more than pleased with her progress, but because of the shortness of time, he advised her to stay away from hand-to-hand if possible.

Dawn was surprised that Legolas had failed to show up for her archery practice, she saw Elwing hurrying towards her, "Amaurëa, Prince Legolas begs your forgiveness and your father requests your attendance in the Council chamber."

"Alright," smiled Dawn at her friend, she looped her arm with Elwing's, "Tell me did you by chance manage to secure the garments I asked you for and made all the necessary adjustments?"

"I've got the items but I will need you to try them on to be sure they fit!" smiled Elwing shaking her head, "It is scandalous Amaurëa, I know not what your father or Lady Arwen will say."

"What," giggled Dawn kicking the hem of her floor length dress up into the air, "You don't think I can go to war in a dress do you? They will get over it, and anyway Elenwë showed me how to get around father, as we said back on Earth _I can twist daddy around my little finger_."

On entering the Council chamber, Dawn saw many of those that had been at the last meeting, she went and sat next to Buffy who smiled at her, "Have a good lesson today?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah," she whispered as their father rose to speak.

Elrond looked at Frodo, "If the Ring is to set out, it must go soon. But those who go with it must not count on their errand being aided by war or force. They must pass into the domain of the Enemy far from aid. Do you still hold to your word, Frodo, that you will take the Ring to the Fire?"

"I do, I will go with Sam," answered Frodo.

"Then I cannot help you much, not even with counsel," said Elrond gravely. "I can foresee very little of your road; or how your task is to be achieved. The Shadow has crept now to the feet of the Mountains; and under the Shadow all is dark to me. You will meet many foes, some open, and some disguised; and you may find friends upon your way. I have sent out messages, such as I can, to whom

I know in the wide world; but perilous are the lands under the Shadow that some may well come no quicker than you yourself.

"I have chosen your companions to go with you, as far as they will or fortune allows. The number must be small, since your hope is in speed and secrecy. For had I a host of Elves of the Elder Days, it would avail little but to arouse the power of Mordor.

"The Company of the Ring shall be Nine. With you and your faithful servant, Gandalf will go; for this shall be his great task, and maybe the end of his labours.

"For the rest, they shall represent the other Free Peoples of this World; Elves, Dwarves, and Men." Elrond paused for a moment to look at his two youngest children, sighing he turned back to Frodo, "Elenwë, Amaurëa and Legolas shall be for the Elves; and Gimli son of Glóin for the Dwarves. For Men you shall have Aragorn son of Arathorn, for the Ring of Isildur concerns him closely."

"Strider!" cried Frodo.

"Yes," smiled Aragorn, "I ask leave once more to be your companion Frodo."

"I would have begged you to come; only I thought you were going to Minas Tirith," said Frodo, he glanced at Buffy, "As was Lady Elenwë!"

"We are but your road and our road lie together for many hundreds of miles," explained Aragorn. "Therefore Boromir will also be in the Company. He is a valiant man."

"And so the Nine walkers are known, you will depart at dusk tomorrow," announced Elrond.

"But that leaves no place for us!" cried Pippin in dismay, standing with Merry; "We don't want to be left behind. We want to go with Frodo."

"That is because you do not understand and cannot imagine what lies ahead," said Elrond.

"Neither does Frodo," pointed out Gandalf, "Nor do any of us see clearly. It is true if these hobbits understood the danger, they would not dare to go."

"My friend Xander had no great power yet through everything he stayed with me," said Buffy smiling at his memory, "He was always the first to step forward with support... he saved me both physically and mentally more than once. I think, father that we could not ask for anything greater than friendship."

Elrond sighed, "Very well the Nine shall be Eleven."


	8. Chapter 7

Title: New Journeys 8?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy and Dawn LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Dawn-Amaurëa/Legolas Buffy-Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings

Summery: The journey south.

Notes: More from the book but changed and cut in places to make sense of Buffy and Dawn's presents as well as make it a more manageable size.

Thanks so much to Canada Bradshaw for stepping in and betaing this story.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Sorry I did not keep my word in regards to posting each Thursday but other things got in the way then (hangs head in shame) I forgot! Anyway I lost my beta this week and am waiting to hear back from someone about them taking over so there may not be a part next week!

* * *

Both Buffy and Dawn had gathered the items they needed from the armoury, Elwing helped Dawn strap her sword and the full quiver next to it over her right shoulder, she also had a long knife by her left hip and her bedroll cross her left shoulder. She had decided to carry her bow.

Dawn left her room with Elwing, as they were about to pass Buffy's room the door opened and the slayer stepped out, both sisters stopped starring at each other for a moment before they burst out in peels of laughter, both were wearing identical outfits, even down to the colour.

"Dad is going to have a fit," said Dawn in English.

"Na, he'll be okay, it is Arwen that will have a fit," laughed Buffy.

As they were about to turn a corner Buffy stopped them and dodged back around the corner out of sight of the two people stood on the terrace; Buffy peeked around the corner, Dawn ducked under her sister's head and joined her to see what was so interesting.

At the far end stood Arwen and Aragorn, "May the Valar watch over you," they heard Arwen say, she reached behind her neck she then reached behind Aragorn's neck to fasten a chain she held, "So you will not forget your Evenstar."

Aragorn fingered the jewel, "I could never forget you my love. If all goes well I will send for you."

Buffy and Dawn could not help giggling quietly, but they held it in when they saw Arwen's eyes flash momentarily, "You should leave now to join the others, you are always in my thoughts and dreams my lord." Aragorn just nodded and walked away.

Arwen waited until she was sure Aragorn had gone before she turned to where she knew her sisters hid, "Elenwë, Amaurëa come out," she ordered. Buffy and Dawn, trailed by their maids, came from their hiding places. Arwen looked at what they were wearing, "What are these garments you wear my sisters? They are most unseemly."

"Arwen, what did you think? We would wear gowns?" laughed Buffy, "We will be far from home, gowns would impede our movements and I'm sure at times we will need to run," she pointed out many of the reasons they had to be dressed in a jerkin and leggings.

Arwen seemed to consider the things Buffy had said, she nodded her agreement, "Very well, you may wear them," she said, making both of her sisters' smile; as female head of the family Arwen, at least technically, had the authority to forbid them to leave the house if she disapproved of the things they wore. "Come, everyone awaits," she said turning and walking the way Aragorn had gone.

There were a few raised eyebrows when those gathered near the gates saw what Buffy and Dawn wore, Elrond excepted an embrace from both Buffy and Dawn who went on to hug their two brothers and finally Arwen, "We will watch over Aragorn as well, my sister," whispered Buffy in Arwen's ear.

"I know Elenwë, watch over Amaurëa for both of us and do not forget yourself," Arwen whispered back.

"Always Arwen," smiled Buffy pulling away. She went over to where her backpack waited her, she slung it over her shoulders and fixed the straps, she carried enough food for both her and Dawn to last the month or so it would take them to reach Lórien.

Their goodbyes said they joined the others as Gandalf led them through the gate and into the wild, it suddenly struck Dawn that this was the first time she had left her new home and she had no idea how to get anywhere in this World!

The plan was to move at night for several weeks and hid when it began to grow light.

It was while Dawn lay in her bedroll dreamwalking that she realised the three days they had been on the road was the longest period she had spent laying down since she had been here. She smiled as she walked into the living room in Sunnydale where her mother and sister sat curled up, she sat and squeezed in between them and they wrapped her in their arms.

They had been two weeks on the march south when the weather changed, it had been cloudy and a bitter easterly wind bit into all but the three Elves, who did not feel the cold as mortals did. The wind veered around to the south and the clouds melted away and the sun came out.

Dawn looked around they had reached a low ridge crowned with ancient holly trees, their berries glowed red in the light of the rising sun. To the south, the lofty mountains seemed now to stand across the path that the Company was taking. To the left of this high range rose three peaks; the tallest and nearest stood up like a tooth tipped with snow; its great bare northern side was largely in shadow, but where the sunlight shone upon it, it glowed red.

Gandalf walked over to join Dawn, "Here is the borders of the country that Men call Hollin; many Elves lived here in happier days, when Eregion was its name. The land and the weather will be milder now."

"Yes I noticed that the hobbits especially have found it hard," observed Dawn.

Pippin joined them, "But the mountains are ahead of us, we must have turned eastwards in the night."

"No. But you see further ahead in the clear light. Beyond those peaks the range bends round south-west. There are many maps in Elrond's house, but I suppose you never thought to look at them," said Gandalf, Dawn giggled.

"Yes I did, sometimes," retorted Pippin, "But I don't remember them. Frodo has a better head for that sort of thing."

"I need no map," declared Gimli, who had come up with Buffy and Legolas, and was gazing out before him with a strange light in his deep eyes. "There is the land where our fathers worked of old, and we have wrought the image of those mountains into many works of metal and stone, and into many songs and tales. They stand tall in our dreams. Baraz, Zirak, Shathûr.

"Only once before have I seen them from afar in waking life, but I know them and their names, for under them lies Khazad-Dûm, the Dwarrowdelf, that is now called the Black Pit, Moria in the Elvish tongue. There the Misty Mountains divide, and between the arms of Zirakzigil and Bundushathûr lies the deep-shadowed valley which we cannot forget, Azanulbizar, the Dimrill Dale, which the Elves call Nanduhirion."

"It is for Dimrill Dale that we are making," Gandalf told them, "If we climb the pass that is called the Redhorn Gate, under the far side of Caradhras, we shall come down by the Dimrill Stair into the deep vale of the Dwarves. There lies the Mirrormere, and there the River Silverlode rises in its icy springs."

"Dark is the water of Kheled-zâram," Gimli said, his eyes twinkling, "My heart trembles at the thought that I may see it soon."

"May you have joy of the sight, my good dwarf," said Gandalf. "But whatever you may do, we at least cannot stay in that valley. We must go down the Silverlode into Lórien." He looked around, "I think we will rest here, not only today but tonight as well. There is a wholesome air about Hollin. Much evil must befall a country before it wholly forgets the Elves, if once they dwelt there."

"That is true," said Legolas. "But the Elves of this land were of a race strange to us of the sylvan folk."

"But not to me," added Buffy, "Many dwelt here that were kin to Amaurëa and I, though they sought the Havens long ere I was born."

They set up camp in a deep hollow surrounded by the holly bushes and lit a fire well protected from any unfriendly eyes. Their meal was merrier than it had been since they set out, with some persuasion Dawn sang for them.

At the conclusion of the song Dawn looked around frowning, "What's wrong?" asked Buffy also looking for whatever had her sister confused.

"That is the first time my singing has not attracted birds to sing when I finished! But I have not heard any bird since yesterday," explained Dawn.

At this Aragorn rose and walked to the edge of the bushes looking all around, "What are you looking for Strider?" asked Merry.

"I have been in the country of Hollin in many seasons. No folk dwell here now, but many other creatures live here at all times, especially birds. Yet now all things but we are silent. I feel it. There is no sound for miles about us, and our voices seem to make the ground echo. I do not understand it," said Aragorn.

"But what do you guess is the reason?" asked Gandalf.

"I am unsure, but I have a sense of watchfulness, and of fear, that I have never had here before," answered Aragorn.

"Then we will be careful," said Gandalf. "I had hoped to continue our journey in daylight but I think we must go on under cover of night for a little longer."

"Yes and also stop talking aloud and set a watch," said Aragorn quietly.

As all but Sam, and Aragorn who joined him, settled down to rest the hobbit pointed to the south, "What's that, Strider? It don't look like a cloud," he whispered.

Dawn's curiosity got the better of her and she joined them, her Elven eyesight easily answering the hobbit's question, "It is not a cloud but hundreds of birds," she frowned as she watched them, "They seem to be looking for something?"

Aragorn looked worried, "Quickly Sam, the fire," he said, "They are Crebain out of Dunland and Fangorn, they spy for Saruman," he said moving back to the camp.

Dawn joined Aragorn in warning the rest who quickly moved to hid under the holly bushes. A few minutes later the large flock of birds flew low overhead, such a size was the flock that it took several minutes before all had passed over them.

They remained under the bushes until the flock was far to the north. Crawling out they looked around, Dawn looked unhappy, "They are evil," she said looking at the fast moving birds.

"Yes Amaurëa," said Gandalf sadly, "They were corrupted by Sauron long years ago. They were breed and tortured from Crows as goblins were tortured from Elves by Melkor." He looked around, "Let us get some rest while we can, I think we should now not dally here after all," he said returning to his bedroll.

"Get some rest Sam," said Aragorn, "I will take the watch."

"Alright Strider," nodded Sam.

They set out again just as the sun was setting, several times during the day the Crebain had flown overhead, continuing their search, each time sending the Company diving for cover.

Dawn smiled up at the clear starry sky, she had begun to love walking in the twilight that was night for all Elves, having Elven vision had been a wonder to her, the distance and detail had, at first, been overwhelming but as the time had passed, she had gotten use to it.

They set up camp as it grew light the next morning; the mountains to the south were much closer. They spread the two tents they had brought from Rivendell across a small ravine and thrown earth and rock dust over the top to camouflage them, it would not fool someone close but Aragorn assured them that the Crebain would be.

Several times that day the flock did fly overhead, Gandalf looked out after they flew over the second time, "I think we need to leave a little earlier tonight if we are to reach the pass of Caradhras," he said.

In the late afternoon, it began to rain lightly, Aragorn pointed out that the Crebain would be unlikely to fly far in such weather so they broke camp and hurried on their way. It was much easier on the hobbits as they could at least see where they walked, so by the time it had grown dark they had travelled about a third of the distance to the pass.

By morning, they were only a few leagues short of their target but a little before dawn the rain had turned to snow, they pressed on, stopping for the day in a small copse of pine trees, giving them some shelter and with a little hunting, dry wood for a fire.

Buffy watched as Gandalf followed close behind Aragorn as the Ranger moved to the edge of the trees, her Elven ears easily picking up their conversation.

"Winter deepens behind us. The heights away north are whiter than they were; snow is lying far down their shoulders," said Gandalf. "Tonight we shall be on our way high up towards the Redhorn Gate. We may well be seen by watchers on that narrow path, and waylaid by some evil; but the weather may prove a more deadly enemy than any. What do you think of your course now, Aragorn?"

'So this is Aragorn's choice of paths?' thought Buffy.

"I think no good of our course from beginning to end, as you know well," answered Aragorn sadly. "And peril known and unknown will grow as we go on. But we must go on; and it is no good our delaying the passage of the mountains."

"There is the other way, the dark and secret way that we have spoken of," said Gandalf quietly.

"But let us not speak of it again! Not yet. Say nothing to the others, I beg, not until it is plain that there is no other way," said Aragorn just as quietly.

Buffy frowned looking around she realised that no one else had heard, Dawn was away on the other side of the camp flirting with Legolas, 'Need to keep an eye on that,' she mused.

It was late afternoon when Gandalf called the Company together. "From signs that we have seen lately, I fear that the Redhorn Gate may be watched; and I have doubts of the weather that is coming up behind, the snow will only get worse. We must go with all the speed that we can, even so it will take us more than two marches before we reach the top of the pass. We must leave as soon as you can get ready."

"I will add a word of advice, if I may," added Boromir. "I was born under the shadow of the White Mountains and know something of journeys in high places. We shall meet bitter cold, if no worse. It will not help us to keep so secret that we are frozen to death. When we leave here, where there are a few trees and bushes, each of us should carry a faggot of wood, as large as he, or she, can bear."

Buffy and Dawn giggled, they blushed as the others looked at the curiously, "Sorry, it is just that faggot is not a nice word where we lived before coming back here," explained Dawn.

"My pack has become light since leaving Rivendell, I can carry quite a lot myself," said Buffy.

"Very well. But we must not use the wood, not unless it is a choice between fire and death," said Gandalf.

After gathering as much wood as possible they started out making good time at first but the pass became steep and more difficult the further they went. The twisting and climbing road had in many places almost disappeared or was blocked with many fallen stones. The snow from that morning came back with a vengeance, they went on but before long the snow was falling fast.

Gandalf halted, the snow already ankle-deep, "This is what I feared," he said. "What do you say now Aragorn?"

"That I feared it too," answered Aragorn grimly, "But less than other things. I knew the risk of snow, though it seldom falls heavily so far south, save high up in the mountains and we are not that high yet. This part of the pass is usually open all winter."

"I wonder if this is a contrivance of the Enemy," asked Boromir.

"His arm has grown long indeed," said Gimli, "If he can draw snow down from the North to trouble us three hundred leagues away."

"His arm has grown long," stated Gandalf.

While they had stopped, the wind had died down and the snow had almost ceased. They started forward once more but had gone no more than a hundred yards before the storm returned with a fury. The snow became a blinding blizzard, soon even Boromir found it hard to keep going. It was plain that the hobbits could not go much further.

The Company halted suddenly, as if they had come to an agreement without any words being spoken. Stones began to fall from the mountain-side, whistling over their heads, or crashing on the path beside them. The wind sounded in the cracks and gullies of the rock wall, but the sounds were of shrill cries and wild howls of laughter.

"We cannot go further tonight," cried Boromir. "Let those call it the wind who will; there are fell voices on the air; and these stones are aimed at us."

"I do call it the wind," replied Aragorn, "But that does not make what you say untrue. There are many unfriendly things in the world that have little love for those that go on two legs and yet are not in league with Sauron."

"Caradhras was called the Cruel," added Gimli, "Long years ago, when rumour of Sauron had not been heard in these lands."

"It matters little who is the enemy. Either we stop here or go back," said Gandalf. "It is no good going on. Only a little higher this path leaves the cliff and runs into a wide shallow trough at the bottom of a long hard slope. We should have no shelter there from snow, or stones... or anything else."

"And it is no good going back, we have passed no place on the way up that offers more shelter than this cliff-wall," said Aragorn.

"Shelter!" cried Sam, "If this is shelter, then one wall and no roof make a house."

The Company gathered close to the cliff and the fact that it faced south protected them somewhat from the northerly wind. The hobbits huddled together, Bill the pony stood patiently in front of them, screening them a little; but before long the drifting snow was above his hocks, and it went on mounting.

"This will be the death of the Halflings Gandalf," said Boromir. "It is useless to sit here until the snow goes over our heads. We must do something to save ourselves."

"Give them this," said Gandalf handing him a leathern flask. "Just a mouthful each. It is miruvor, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond gave it to me at our parting. Pass it around."

When Frodo went to hand it to Buffy she smiled, "Although miruvor is very nice, Amaurëa, Legolas and I do not require such things, it would be best to save it for those that do need it."

Although the miruvor did its work, reviving their strength and the heavy drowsiness left them, it could not stop the snow.

"What do you say to fire!" asked Boromir. "The choice seems near now between fire and death Gandalf. Doubtless we shall be hidden from unfriendly eyes when the snow covers us."

"You may light a fire, if you can," replied Gandalf. "If there are any watchers that can endure this storm, they can see us, fire or no."

But although they had brought wood and kindling, it passed the skill of Elf, Man or Dwarf to strike a flame, "We should have brought a lighter from Earth," sighed Buffy to Dawn as she rose from her efforts.

Finally Gandalf sighed, he held his staff above his head, "Naur an edraith amen," he cried before thrusting it into the stack of wood, which it caused to burst into flames. "If there are any to see, then I at least am revealed to them. From Rivendell to the mouths of Anduin, for those that can read it, I have written _Gandalf is here_."

Their hearts were rejoiced to see the light of the fire, even the Elves. The wood burned merrily; though all round it the snow hissed and pools of slush crept under their feet.

But the wood was burning fast and as the last of it was thrown on Aragorn looked to the east, "The night is growing old. The dawn is not far off," he said.

As the light grew, the Company could see the snow was becoming less and the wind had dropped to a gentle breeze. They looked upon a silent shrouded world. Below their refuge were white humps and domes beneath which the path that they trodden was altogether lost; but the heights above were hidden in great clouds still heavy with the threat of snow.

Gimli shook his head sadly, "Caradhras has not forgiven us. He has more snow yet to fling at us, if we go on. The sooner we go back the better," he said.

They all agreed. But only a few paces from the ashes of their fire the snow lay many feet deep, higher than the heads of the hobbits.

"If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you," said Legolas causing Dawn to giggle.

"If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us," snapped Gandalf. "But I must have something to work on, I cannot burn snow."

"Well," said Boromir, "When heads are at a loss bodies must serve. See! Though all is now snow-clad, our path, as we came up, turned about that shoulder of rock down yonder," he pointed down the way they had come. "It was there that the snow first began to burden us. If we could reach that point, maybe it would prove easier beyond. It is no more than a furlong off I guess."

"Then let us force a path thither, you and I!" agreed Aragorn.

Legolas watched them for a while as he stood next to Dawn. The Men were toiling slowly forward and in places the snow was breast-high and at times it looked as if they were swimming. A smile came to Legolas' face, "The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say; let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming and for running light over grass and leaf, or over snow... an Elf." He held out his hand to Dawn, "Come Amaurëa let us find the Sun!" she laughed merrily as she allowed him to draw her onto the top of the snow and they danced past the two toiling Men.

'I must speak to our prince soon!' sighed Buffy as she watched them go.

The others waited huddled together, watching until the two Men dwindled into black specks in the whiteness. An hour or so went by, the clouds lowered and a few flakes came curling down.

They saw Legolas and Dawn coming back. At the same time, Boromir and Aragorn reappeared round the bend labouring up the slope.

"Well," smiled Legolas as he ran up with Dawn and gently aided her from the snow; "We have not brought the Sun. She is walking in the blue fields of the South. But we have brought back a gleam of good hope for those who are doomed to go on feet." Dawn giggled; "There is the greatest wind-drift of all just beyond the turn, and there our Strong Men were almost buried.

"They despaired until Amaurëa and I returned to tell them that the drift was little wider than a wall, while further down it is no more than a white coverlet to cool a hobbit's toes."

"It is as I said," growled Gimli. "It was no ordinary storm. It is the ill will of Caradhras. He does not love Elves and Dwarves, and that drift was laid to cut off our escape."

"But happily your Caradhras has forgotten that you have Men with you," said Boromir as he and Aragorn joined them. "And doughty Men too, though lesser men with spades might have served you better. Still, we have thrust a lane through the drift; and for that all here may be grateful who cannot run as light as Elves," he said smiling at the Company's three Elves.

"But how are we to get down there, even if you have cut through the drift?" asked Pippin, voicing the thought of all the hobbits.

"I am weary, but I still have some strength left, and Aragorn too," said Boromir, "We will bear you little folk. Come Master Peregrin! I will begin with you." He lifted up the hobbit, "Cling to my back! I shall need my arms." Aragorn took hold of Merry and followed.

On the far side Merry and Pippin were set down, there they waited with Legolas and Dawn for the rest of the Company to arrive. After a while Boromir returned carrying Sam. Behind came Gandalf guiding Bill with Gimli perched among the baggage, last was Aragorn carrying Frodo and Buffy walking lightly on the snow to the side.

The morning was almost over as they started retracing the path they had taken the day and night before. Frodo's legs ached and he was chilled to the bone by the time they reached their old campsite and the sun was going down. He looked up to see dark dots circling.

"The birds again!" said Aragorn.

"That cannot be helped now," said Gandalf. "Whether they are good or evil, or have nothing to do with us at all, they will have seen us coming down the pass."

As they gathered together, Gandalf once more handed around the flask of miruvor but this time Buffy accepted some as did Dawn when her sister nodded that she should take a sip.

"We cannot go on again tonight," said Gandalf, "We must rest here for a while."

"And then where are we to go?" asked Frodo.

"We still have our journey and our errand before us," answered Gandalf. "We have but two choices, to go on or to return to Rivendell."

"I wish I was back there," Frodo said, Dawn's heart went out to him; "But how can I return without shame... unless there is indeed no other way, and we are already defeated?"

"You are right, Frodo," said Gandalf, "To go back is to admit defeat, and face worse defeat to come. If we go back now, the Ring must remain there, we shall not be able to set out again. Then sooner or later Rivendell will be besieged, and after a brief and bitter time it will be destroyed."

"Then we must go on, if there is a way," said Frodo with a sigh.

"There is a way that we may attempt," said Gandalf. "I thought from the beginning that we should try it. But it is not a pleasant way, and I have not spoken of it to the Company before. Aragorn was against it, until the pass over the mountains had at least been tried."

"If it is a worse road than the Redhorn Gate, then it must be evil indeed," said Merry.

"The road that I speak of leads to the Mines of Moria," said Gandalf.

"I should have known," sighed Buffy.

"The road may lead to Moria, but how can we hope that it will lead through Moria?" said Aragorn.

"It is a name of ill omen," added Boromir. "Nor do I see the need to go there. If we cannot cross the mountains, let us journey southwards until we come to the Gap of Rohan."

"Things have changed since you came north, Boromir," Gandalf reminded him. "Did you not hear what I told you of Saruman? The Ring must not come near Isengard, if that can by any means be prevented. The Gap of Rohan is closed to us while we go with the Bearer.

"Since our open attempt on the mountain-pass our plight has become more desperate, I fear. I see now little hope, if we do not soon vanish from sight for a while, and cover our trail. Therefore I advise that we should go neither over nor around the mountains, but under them. That is a road at any rate that the Enemy will least expect us to take."

"We do not know what he expects," said Boromir, "He may watch all roads, likely and unlikely. In that case to enter Moria would be to walk into a trap, hardly better than knocking on the gates of the Dark Tower itself."

"You speak of what you do not know, when you liken Moria to Mordor," said Gandalf. "I alone of you have ever been in the dungeons of the Dark Lord. But I would not lead you into Moria if there were no hope of coming out again."

"There is even a chance that Dwarves are there," pointed out Gimli. "I will tread the path with you Gandalf. I will go and look on the halls of Durin... If you can find the doors that are shut."

"Good, Gimli. You encourage me. We will seek the hidden doors together," said Gandalf. "In the ruins of the Dwarves, a dwarf's head will be less easy to bewilder than Elves, Men or Hobbits. Yet it will not be the first time that I have been to Moria."

"I too once passed the Dimrill Gate," said Aragorn quietly. "But though I also came out again, the memory is very evil. I do not wish to enter Moria a second time."

"And I don't wish to enter it even once," said Pippin.

"Nor me," added Sam.

"Of course not!" smiled Gandalf. "Who would? But the question is; who will follow if I lead you there?"

"I will," said Gimli.

"I will," said Aragorn heavily, "You followed my lead almost to disaster in the snow, and have said no word of blame."

"As will I," added Buffy, "A large part of my former life in Sunnydale was spent underground."

"I'm with Elenwë," smiled Dawn.

"I will _not_ go," said Boromir, "Not unless the vote of the whole company is against me. What do Legolas and the little folk say? The Ring-bearer's voice surely should be heard?"

"I do not wish to go to Moria... but I will follow you Mithrandir," said Legolas glancing at Dawn.

Frodo was quiet for sometime, the hobbits knowing they would follow his lead. "I do not wish to go," he said softly, "But neither do I wish to refuse the advice of Gandalf. I beg that we not vote until we have slept on it. Votes will come easier in the light of the morning than in this cold gloom. How the wind howls."

Aragorn and Buffy leapt to their feet looking around. "How the wind howls!" the ranger said, "It is howling with wolf-voices. The Wargs have come west of the Mountains!"

"Need we wait until morning then?" asked Gandalf standing with the rest. "It is as I said. The hunt is up! If we live to see the dawn, who now will wish to journey south by night with wolves on their trail?"

"How far is Moria?" asked Boromir drawing his sword.

"There was a door south-west of Caradhras, some fifteen miles as the crow flies, maybe twenty as the wolf runs," replied Gandalf.

For their defence the Company climbed to the top of the small hill they had previously sheltered under with its knot of old and twisted trees. They lit a fire and awaited the hunting packs.

Round the fire they sat, and those that were not on guard dozed. Dawn smiled, Buffy and Legolas never moved from her side.

The howling of the wargs was now all round them, sometimes nearer and sometimes further off. In the middle of the night many shining eyes were seen around the hill, just outside the firelight many large shapes could be seen.

From the southern end of the hill, a great dark wolf-shape could be seen gazing at them. A shuddering howl broke from his throat as he summoned his pack to the assault.

Gandalf stood up and strode forward, holding his staff aloft, "Listen, Hound of Sauron! Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring."

The warg snarled and sprang towards him. At that moment, there was a series of sharp twangs as the three Elves had loosed their bows. There was a hideous yell, and the leaping shape thudded to the ground, an elvish arrow in its left eye and two in its throat. The watching eyes disappeared from around the hill as the hunting packs fled into the dark. All about them, the night grew silent.

The night was old and dawn not far off when Frodo suddenly started from sleep. Without warning, a storm of howls broke out all around the camp. A host of wargs had gathered silently and was now attacking them from every side.

"Fling fuel on the fire!" cried Gandalf to the hobbits. "Draw your blades and stand back to back!"

More and more wargs were entering the camp; Dawn was nervous but Legolas' presence next to her kept her steady as she followed his lead and loosed arrow after arrow into the evil creatures.

Buffy drew her blade and joined Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli as they moved around the hobbits and Gandalf striking down many wargs that drew near them. But still more came to take the place of those that had fallen.

In the wavering firelight Gandalf seemed to grow. Stooping like a cloud he lifted a burning branch and strode to meet the wargs. They cowered before him, he threw it high into the air. It flared with a sudden white radiance and his voice rolled like thunder. "Naur an edraith! Naur dan I ngaurhoth!" he cried.

There was a roar and a crackle, and the tree above him burst into flames. The fire leapt from tree-top to tree-top. The last of Legolas arrows kindled in the air as it flew into the heart of a great warg-chieftain and all the others fled.

When the full morning light came they could find no sign of any warg bodies. No trace of the fight remained other than the charred trees, and Dawn and Legolas' arrows lying around the hilltop, all undamaged save the one that had caught fire, leaving only the arrowhead behind.

"It is as I feared," said Gandalf. "These were no ordinary creatures. Let us eat quickly and go!"


	9. Chapter 8

Title: New Journeys 9?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy and Dawn LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Dawn-Amaurëa/Legolas Buffy-Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings

Summery: The Mines of Moria

Notes: More from the book, including a lot of dialogue, the rest from your twisted author's mind

Thanks so much toSarah for stepping in and betaing this part.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

* * *

It was early evening by the time they reached the area of the hidden door to Moria, sometime in the recent past a lake had formed in the little vale from the Gate-stream.

"Well, here we are at last," said Gandalf pointing to the two holly trees. "Here the Elven-way from Hollin ended. The west-door was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria. Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at times between folk of different races."

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship waned," said Gimli.

"I have not heard that it was the fault of the Elves," snorted Legolas.

"I have heard both," said Gandalf. "But I beg you two at least to be friends, and to help me. I need you both," he glanced at Buffy, "And you as well Elenwë. The doors are shut and hidden, the sooner we find them the better."

Turning to the rest he said, "While I am searching, will you each make ready to enter the Mines? For here I fear we must say farewell to our good beast of burden. You can lay aside much of that which we brought against bitter weather; you will not need it inside nor when we come through. Instead each of us must take a share of what the pony carried, especially the food and water-skins."

Buffy took off her backpack and handed it to Dawn, "Put as much as you can in there, but try and keep it even so I don't fall side ways."

"Of course," smiled Dawn taking it and glancing sadly at Sam.

"But you can't leave poor Bill behind in this forsaken place, Mr Gandalf!" cried Sam, angry and distressed. "I won't have it, and that's flat. After he has come so far and all!"

"I am sorry Sam," said Gandalf gently. "But when the Door opens I do not think you will be able to drag him inside. You will have to choose between Bill and your master."

"He'd follow Mr. Frodo into a dragon's den, if I led him," protested Sam. "It'd be nothing short of murder to turn him loose with all the wargs about."

"It will be short of murder, I hope," said Gandalf as he laid his hand on the pony's head. "Go with words of guard and guiding on you," he said, "You learned much in Rivendell. Make your way to places where you can find grass, and so in time return there."

Sam stood sullenly next to the pony who seemed to understand well what was going on, nuzzled up to him, putting his nose to Sam's ear. Sam burst into tears.

Dawn gathered the hobbit into her arms. "He will be fine Sam, he will find his way back and I'm sure you will see him again," she said gently.

The rest stood silently around until Sam had regained his composure, Dawn smiled down at him as he pulled away, "Let's get the things off Bill shall we?"

Sam nodded and started fumbling with the straps, unloading the pony's packs and throwing them on the ground, where the others sorted through them.

When this was done they turned to watch Gandalf, who appeared to have done nothing. He stood between the two trees gazing at the blank wall of the cliff, while Gimli was wandering about, tapping the stone here and there with his axe, and Buffy and Legolas were pressed against the rock, as if listening.

"Well, here we are and all ready," said Merry; "But where are the Doors? I can't see any sign of them."

"Dwarf-doors are not made to be seen when shut," explained Gimli. "They are invisible, even to their masters if their secrets are forgotten."

"But this door was not made to be a secret known only to Dwarves," said Gandalf. He walked forward to the wall. Right between the shadow of the trees there was a smooth space, and over this he passed his hands to and fro, muttering words under his breath. Then he stepped back, "Look!" he said. "Can you see anything now?"

The Moon now shone upon the grey face of the rock; but they could see nothing for a while. Then slowly on the surface faint silver lines appeared, steadily they grew broader and clearer, until the design could be seen.

"There are the emblems of Durin!" cried Gimli.

"And there is the Tree of the High Elves, my kin!" said Buffy.

"And the Star of the House of Fëanor," said Gandalf. "They are wrought of ithildin that mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

"What does the writing say?" asked Frodo, "I thought I knew the elf-letters, but I cannot read these."

"They are in the elven-tongue of the West of Middle-Earth in the Elder Days," answered Gandalf absently. "They do not say anything of importance to us. They say, _The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter._ And underneath is, _I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs._"

"What does it mean by _speak, friend, and enter?_" asked Merry.

"That is plain enough," explained Gimli. "If you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open."

"Yes," agreed Gandalf. "In the days of Durin they were not secret. They usually stood open and doorwards sat here. But if they were shut, any who knew the opening word could speak it and pass in."

"But what the word was is not remembered. Narvi and his craft have vanished from the Earth," said Gimli.

"But do not _you_ know the word, Gandalf?" asked Boromir in surprise.

"No!" replied the wizard.

The Company looked dismayed; only Elenwë who wore a wily smile and Aragorn, who knew Gandalf well, remained silent and unmoved.

"Then what was the use of bringing us to this accursed place?" cried Boromir. "You told us that you had once passed through the Mines."

"The answer to your first question, Boromir," said Gandalf calmly, "Is that I do not know the word... yet. As for your other question, do you doubt my tale? I did not enter this way. I came from the East, the door will open easily from inside."

"What are you going to do then?" asked Pippin, undaunted by the wizard's bristling brows.

"Knock on the doors with your head, Peregrin Took," growled Gandalf, Buffy and Dawn laughed quietly at the lightly blushing hobbit. "But if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will seek for the opening words."

The others withdrew a little and sat talking quietly among themselves while they listened to the wizard speaking different words and phrases in different languages and tones. They could all hear his building frustration. Buffy had been sat with the others, not really listening to them, as she studied the writing on the wall, suddenly her face broke into a wide grin as she stood and approached the frustrated wizard.

"Do you mind if I try?" asked Buffy.

Gandalf turned to her an eyebrow rising at the broad smile on her face, "If you wish Elenwë."

Buffy moved to stand between the trees and in a clear voice, "Mellon!" she said.

The star shone out briefly and faded again. Then silently a great doorway was outlined and slowly divided in the middle and swung outwards. A shadowy stairway could be seen climbing steeply up into darkness deeper than the night.

"It seems I was wrong after all," said Gandalf smiling a little at Buffy. "Merry, of all people, was on the right track."

"Yes," said Buffy glancing at the others, "The opening word was inscribed on the archway, my people love word games. The translation should have been, _say 'friend' and enter._ I just spoke the Quenya word for _friend_ and walla the door opened."

"Walla?" asked Pippin.

"Oh it just means, there you are, as in there is the door," explained Buffy as she went to collect her backpack.

Boromir grabbed his pack and looking sullenly at the still lake kicked a stone far out into the still waters, where they heard a dull plop.

"Why did you do that?" asked Frodo looking over at the man. "I hate this place too, and I am afraid. I don't know of what, not of the wargs, or the dark beyond the doors, but of something else. I am afraid of the pool."

As Gandalf strode forward and set his foot on the lowest step, several things happened. Frodo cried out as he felt something seize him by the ankle, Bill the pony gave a wild neigh, and turned tail and dashed away around the lake edge. Sam made a desperate leap after him but stopped when he heard Frodo cry out, and ran back towards his master.

The others swung round and saw the waters of the lake seething, as if a host of snakes were swimming up from the southern end. One of the pale-green luminous tentacles had hold of Frodo's leg pulling him towards the water.

Buffy, Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords and ran back to aid Sam, who knelt stabbing the tentacle with a knife. Legolas and Dawn began notching arrows and firing at the other tentacles that drew near their friends.

"Into the gateway! Up the stairs! Quick!" shouted Gandalf as Sam and Merry helped Frodo away from the lake as Buffy and the two Men slowly backed towards the doors, slashing, and blocking the tentacles from the others, as they went.

"Go Amaurëa," said Legolas as he gently pushed her towards the doorway and following quickly behind. Once inside they again began peppering the creature with arrows.

Buffy and Aragorn were the last through the doors and followed the rest of the Company up the stairs. Just behind them, many tentacles grabbed hold of the doors and with horrible strength, slammed them closed cutting off all light.

"Well," said Gandalf, "The passage is blocked behind us and there is only one way out... on the other side of the mountain."

"I felt that something horrible was near from the moment that my foot first touched the water," said Frodo.

"My slayer senses were telling me some danger was near but I thought it was the wargs," said Buffy. "What was that thing, or were there many of them?"

"I do not know," replied Gandalf, "But there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

"It looked like the Kraken," mused Dawn, "There was one on the other Earth, I read about it in one of Giles books, it killed ten slayers and hundreds of other warriors before it was finally killed."

"I fear we will never know!" said Gandalf. "We should continue," he said tapping the end of this staff on the steps and muttered some words under his breath, and the staff started to emit a pale light.

He led them up to the top of the stairs where he turned to them, "Let us sit and rest, and have something to eat, here on the landing." They readily agreed and he once more handed the flask of miruvor around, "It will not last much longer I am afraid," he said, "But I think we need it after that horror at the gate. Go carefully with the water, there are many streams and wells in the Mines, but they should not be touched."

"How long is that going to take us?" asked Frodo.

"I cannot say," answered Gandalf. "It depends on many chances. But going straight, without mishap or losing our way, we shall take three or four marches, I expect. It cannot be less than forty miles from West-door to East-gate in a direct line, and the road may wind much."

After finishing their hurried meal, they set off into the dark. All were eager to get out as quickly as possible, even Gimli, so were willing to go on marching for several hours. Gandalf walked in front as before, with Gimli and Buffy just behind, all three held their weapons ready, Buffy relying on her slayer senses to warn them of danger. Behind her came Frodo and Sam, then Dawn and Merry and Pippin with Legolas behind them, and bringing up the rear were Boromir and lastly Aragorn grim and silent.

The passage twisted and turned a few times before it began to descend a long way before levelling off. The air grew hot and stifling; at times they felt currents of cooler air issuing from half guessed openings in the walls. In the pale ray of the wizard's staff they glimpsed stairs and arches as well as other passages and tunnels, sloping up or down.

The Mines of Moria were vast and intricate beyond imagination but Gandalf very rarely faltered as he led the Company ever onwards. They spoke seldom, and then only in hurried whispers, there was no sound but the sound of their own feet; the dull stump of Gimli's boots; the heavy tread of Boromir; the light step of the Elves; the soft patter of hobbit-feet and at the rear the slow firm footfalls of Aragorn.

Over all this Buffy could hear the faint trickle and drip of unseen water. And she began to hear, or imagine that she heard the faint fall of soft bare-feet. It was never loud enough, or near enough, for her to feel certain that she heard it.

It was after nightfall when they had entered the Mines. They had been going for several hours with only brief halts when Gandalf came to his first serious check. Before him stood a wide dark arch opening into three passages; all led in the same general direction, but the left-hand passage plunged down, while the right-hand climbed up, and the middle way seemed to run on.

"I have no memory of this place at all!" said Gandalf. "I am too weary to decide. And I expect that you are all weary as I am."

To the left of the great arch they found a stone door; it was half closed, but swung back easily to a gentle thrust. "Steady! Steady!" cried Gandalf as Merry and Pippin pushed forward. "You do not know what is inside yet."

"There are no creatures inside," said Buffy, "But there is danger of some kind!"

Gandalf looked intensely at Buffy before cautiously stepping into the room. "There!" he said pointing with his staff to the middle of the floor. Before his feet they saw a large round hole like the mouth of a well. Broken and rusty chains lay at the edge. Fragments of stone lay near.

"One of you might have fallen in and still be wondering when you were going to strike the bottom," said Aragorn to Merry.

"This seems to have been a guardroom, made for the watching of the three passages," said Gimli.

Pippin felt curiously attracted by the wall. While the others were unrolling blankets and making beds against the walls of the chamber, as far as possible from the hole in the floor; he crept to the edge and peered over. A chill air seemed to strike his face, rising from invisible depths.

Moved by a sudden impulse he groped for a loose stone, and let it drop. He felt his heart beat many times before there was any sound. Far below, as if the stone had fallen into deep water in some cavernous place, there came a _plunk_, very distant, but magnified and repeated in the hollow shaft.

"What's that?" cried Gandalf.

"I-I d-dropped a-a stone in-in the welll," stammered Pippin.

"Fool of a Took!" growled Gandalf. "This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking-party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!"

Nothing more was heard for several minutes; but then there came out of the depths a _tom-tap, tap-tom._ They stopped, and when the echoes had died away, they were repeated. They sounded disquietingly like signals of some sort.

"That was the sound of a hammer, or I have never heard one," said Gimli.

"Yes," said Gandalf, "And I do not like it. Let us hope it has nothing to do with Peregrin's foolish stone."

"I'll take first watch," said Buffy.

Gandalf nodded, turning to Pippin, "Get some sleep, and stay away from the well," he said.

Buffy sat near the door watching as the rest slowly slipped into sleep. When she was sure all were asleep she moved quietly to Dawn and shook her gently, placing her finger to her lips as her sister went to ask what was wrong, nodding towards the door.

Dawn nodded and silently followed Buffy to the door, "What is it Buffy?" she asked quietly.

"I'm going to have a look around. Will you keep watch over the others?" said Buffy.

Dawn looked worried, "Are you sure Buffy?"

"Yeah after Pippin's stone I wanna check out that we aren't going to run into any surprises," explained Buffy moving out the door.

"Alright, but don't be to long and be careful," said Dawn.

"Of course," smiled Buffy before vanishing into the dark. She first moved down the middle way but after a couple of miles it became apparent that the ceiling was unsafe and had already partially collapsed. So she made her way back. As she approached the archway again, she distantly heard something muttering, she stood still listening, trying to get a fix on it.

The minutes passed and still she could not pinpoint its location, it seemed to be talking to, or about, something called _precious_. The echoes were just too great, unlike the tunnels under Sunnydale; the Mines of Moria were huge.

Buffy cautiously moved forward listening intensely as she neared the door to their camp Aragorn stepped out of the doorway. Buffy stayed her fist just before it would have connected with his jaw, "Don't do that again if you value your health," she growled.

Aragorn ignored the comment, "What do you think you are doing Elenwë?" he asked quietly, "It is too dangerous to go anywhere in here alone."

"I'm the slayer, I go where I need to, there is no danger within a mile of here except..." Buffy closed her eyes letting the slayer take over for a moment, she pointed in the direction they had come, "A creature of some kind about a quarter of a mile that way."

Aragorn looked at her for a moment, "Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes, he mumbles continually about, or too, something he calls _precious! _I was about to go after him... What is it?" she asked seeing the dark look that appeared on his face.

"Gollum," replied Aragorn, "It would be useless to try and catch him in here, let us tell Gandalf," said Aragorn pushing the door open and stepping aside to let her enter.

"Alright, we will wait until we get out," she said entering the guardroom to see most of the Company still slept.

Gandalf, Dawn and Legolas joined them at the door. "Leaving without telling me was very dangerous Elenwë. What if we had been attacked or you had been injured!" said the wizard.

"There no creature within one mile of here, save one... Gollum," said Buffy. "And let's get one thing clear shall we I am THE slayer I was in no danger. And I thought to use my abilities to aid in your choice of paths. The central passage is almost certainly blocked, about a mile along it the ceiling seems to have started to collapse."

Gandalf looked intensely at her as if debating if he should say more of her going off alone, but decided to let it go, "Gollum you say, how can you be sure?"

"I can't but I could only sense one creature near and it keeps talking of_ precious_," explained Buffy. "It is Aragorn who says it is Gollum."

"Yes. It would be futile to try and escape him, he can sense the Ring is near, we will just have to be a little more vigilant," said Gandalf. "Get some rest Elenwë, I will watch the door."

It was Gandalf that roused them all from sleep. "While I watched I have made up my mind. I may have chosen the middle way but Elenwë informs me that the ceiling is unsafe," most of the Company looked at Buffy intrigued. "I do not like the smell of the left-hand way, there is foul air down there, or I am no guide. I shall take the right-hand passage. It is time we began to climb up again."

They ate a quick, cold, breakfast before continuing on into the dark. For eight hours their way steadily climbed, the trek was much easier as the passage seemed to be a main _road_, which continued, in a steady curve.

They had marched as far as the hobbits could endure, and all were thinking of a place to stop, when suddenly the walls vanished and they stood in a black and empty space. A great draught of warmer air behind them, while before them the darkness was cold on their faces.

"I chose the right way," said Gandalf, "At last we are coming to the Habitable parts, and I guess that we are not far from the eastern side, but are high up, a good deal higher than the Dimrill Gate. From the feeling of the air, we must be in a wide hall. I will risk a little real light."

He raised his staff, for an instant it blazed. For a second they saw a vast roof far above upheld by many pillars of stone, then the light was gone and darkness enveloped them again.

"There used to be great windows on the mountain-side, and shafts leading out to the light in the upper reaches. But it is night outside again, and we cannot tell until morning..." said Gandalf.

"I don't need morning," interrupted Buffy. "The starlight shins brightly to me," she pointed in several directions, "There, there and there."

Dawn smirked at the look on Gandalf's face, "You bring three Elves on a journey, take them underground and don't think they can see the difference in the light when they enter a chamber exposed to the outside, even at night," she laughed lightly.

Gandalf look ruefully at the three smiling Elves, "I suppose you are right," he conceded, "Let us rest here and await the light that others here would appreciate."

The Company moved to a corner away from the draft and those that could tried to get some sleep. Frodo was on guard. As if it were a breath that came in through unseen doors dread came over him. He listened, for two hours he listened but heard no sound. His watch was nearly over, when, far off where he guessed that the western archway stood, he fancied that he could see two pale points of light, almost like luminous eyes.

Suddenly Buffy was next to him sword in hand, "Do not be afraid Frodo, it is Gollum, he will be dead long before he could reach you and the Ring," she said quietly.

"How do you know it is Gollum, Elenwë?" he asked, just as quietly, even though his heart told him it was true.

"I sensed him yesterday while I explored, I heard him speak of his_ precious_ Aragorn and I plan on trying to catch him when we leave here and leave him in Lórien," Buffy told him. "I know it will be hard but try and rest I will watch over you, do not be afraid."

Although Frodo did not think he would be able to sleep after Buffy had revealed that Gollum was on their trail, but he did for after what seemed like moments Gandalf was waking him, "Good morning!" said the wizard, "For morning it is again at last. We are high up on the east side of Moria. Before today is over we should find the Great Gates and see the waters of Mirrormere in Dimrill Dale."

"I shall be glad," said Gimli looking around, "I have looked on Moria, and it is very great, but it has become dark and dreadful; and we have found no sign of my kindred."

After they had breakfasted Gandalf decided to go on again, "We are tired, but we shall rest better when we are outside," he said.

"Which way shall we take? Yonder eastward arch?" asked Boromir.

"No," cried Buffy, everyone looked at her, "Sorry, but I sense great danger that way... I get the sense of being trapped if we go through the eastern archway."

Gandalf studied her face for sometime, "Very well we had best look about us for an alternative route!" he said, "Let us go towards that light in the north door."

They passed through the archway into a wide corridor; a little way up on the eastern side was a half-open door. As Gandalf moved to the door ready to open it he looked at Buffy, she nodded, "There is no danger inside..." she hesitated considering her next statement, "But I do sense danger coming."

"What kind of danger?" asked Aragorn.

"I don't know! I'm using my slayer senses and there are many creatures in Middle-Earth that were not on Earth, until I have confronted it for the first time I will not know," Buffy explained.

"Very well we will check this room then be on our way," said Gandalf as he pushed open the door.

Their feet disturbed deep dust upon the floor, many things lay in the doorway, Buffy having been in many tombs recognised them immediately, "Skeletons," she said solemnly crouching before one, "Mostly Dwarf and some Orc."

Gimli and Gandalf went to the centre of the room where a slab of stone lay on top of the tomb, Gimli's face turned grim, "He is dead then," he said, "I feared it was so."

Dawn walked over to look at what they were looking at, "What does it say?" she asked quietly.

Gandalf looked at her, "Here is written in the tongue of Moria. BALIN SON OF FUNDIN, LORD OF MORIA."

The Company of the Ring stood silently beside the tomb, Frodo thinking of having to tell Bilbo of Balin's death. At length they stirred and began quickly searching for anything that would give them a clue as to the fate of the many Dwarves that had followed Balin to Moria.

There was another door opposite the one they had entered by, most of the skeletons were around the two doors, among them were many broken swords and axes as well as cloven shields and helms. "I'd say the Dwarves made a last stand here," surmised Buffy.

"Why think you that?" asked Aragorn.

"Because if the Dwarves had survived this battle they at least would have seen to their kin," pointed out Buffy. "And had the Dwarf skeletons been here before Balin's death they would have not placed his remains in this room."

"Yes Elenwë, I think you are right," agreed Gandalf, he suddenly stop his search of the room as he spotted something, bending he picked it up, they all saw that he was holding a large book, "This appears to be a record of the fortunes of Balin's folk," he said as he scanned the contents.

"I don't think we have time for you to read it all now," said Buffy a little worried, the danger she had been sensing was drawing nearer, "Skip to the end."

Gandalf sensing Buffy's growing anxiety nodded and turned to the last page, "It is grim reading," he said. "I fear their end was cruel._ We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Frár and Lóni and Náli fell there._ Then there are four smudged lines so that I can only read _went 5 days ago._ The last lines run _the pool is up to the wall at Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Óin. We cannot get out. The end comes, _and then_ drums, drums in the deep._ I wonder what that means. The last thing written is _they are coming_," he closed the book a grim look on his face, "There is nothing more."

"It was well for us that the pool had sunk a little, and that the Watcher was sleeping down at the southern end," said Gimli.

"You should take the book Gimli," said Gandalf, "And take it back to Dáin, if you get the chance, though it will grieve him deeply. Come we must be on our way."

Gandalf had hardly spoken, when there came a great boom that seemed to come from the depths far below, the vibration travelling through their bodies from the floor, "We lingered to long, the danger is here!" said Buffy as she moved towards the door they had come through.

There came the sound of a great horn blowing in the hall, and answered by other horns and harsh cries further off. There was the sound of many booted feet.

"They are coming!" cried Legolas.

"We cannot get out," added Gimli.

"Here we are, caught, just as they were before. But I was not here then," said Gandalf.

"Slam the door and wedge them!" shouted Aragorn. "And keep your packs on as long as you can; we may get a chance to cut our way out yet."

"No!" cried Gandalf, "We must not get shut in. Keep the east door ajar! We will go that way, if we get a chance."

"We must make them fear this room so we may have the chance," said Buffy a savage glint coming to her eyes.

They all drew their weapons, Legolas stood next to Dawn as they both notched an arrow. Gandalf and Frodo's swords shone with a pale light, "Goblins," hissed Aragorn.

"Wait," said Gandalf as Boromir put his shoulder against the western door. The wizard, with a quick movement, stepped before the narrow opening and thrust his staff forward. It blazed into light and Gandalf looked out before jumping back as arrows flew past him down the corridor. "There are Orcs, very many of them," he said, "There is something else there, a cave-troll, I think, or more than one. There is no hope of escape that way."

"There are no sounds of anything coming this way," said Aragorn from his position next to the eastern door.

Boromir pushed the door shut and wedged it closed with some broken swords and pieces of wood. He backed away slowly never taking his eyes from the door.

Suddenly the door shuddered as something heavy struck it, it came again and slowly the wood splintered and the swords bent as the door began to give way. A huge hand and then a large toeless foot forced their way in. Boromir ran to the door delivering a mighty blow to the hand, he looked stunned as his blow made no difference and had just notched his sword.

To every ones surprise, including himself, Frodo cried, "The Shire," and charged forward and stabbed the foot with Sting. A great bellow came from the other side of the door as the foot and hand were withdrawn almost wrenching Sting out of the hobbit's hand.

"One for the Shire," smiled Aragorn from the other side of the room as Boromir put his shoulder to the door again.

Many blows were heard from the other side of the door and many harsh voices. The Company slowly backed away until they were all on the other side of the room. Slowly, at first, the door began to crumble under the intense assault then holes began to appear, Legolas and Dawn put a couple of arrows through and for several minutes, the attack on the door stopped, before continuing.

The Company braced themselves as the door finally crumbled and there was a moment's pause before the orcs charged in. The rest of the Fellowship moved forward to meet them as Legolas and Dawn took three of the orcs out with arrows in their throats.

The only time Dawn had been scared as much as she was now was when Doc was cutting her on the tower. But she now had the means to protect herself and could appreciate Legolas' archery lessons, especially those that taught her to hit targets that were sometimes partly obscured by her friends.

Although the rest of the Company were doing quite well, Buffy was like a tornado, slicing and hacking at the orcs, it did not seem to matter how many she faced all met the same end. Within a couple of minutes, the room had been cleared of orcs and Buffy had reached the door cutting down a large Uruk chieftain. The remaining orcs in the corridor turned and ran, Buffy chanced to look down the corridor to the hall, there she could see many times the number of orcs they had already faced.

She stiffened as she sense something drawing near, saw the orcs cower back from whatever it was. Buffy turned and ran back into the room, "We have to leave NOW," she cried.

"What is it Buffy?" asked Dawn worried, realising that whatever her sister was phased by must be bad.

"I don't know but it's big and it is totally evil, if we don't go now we will not get out of this room alive," stated Buffy moving towards the other door.

"Very well," nodded Gandalf after a moment studying the slayer, "Quickly everyone we must leave," he declared.

They all ran out and started down the stairs, Boromir pulled the two heavy rings on the doors, closing them, but there was no way of securing them.

Gandalf turned to them, "Off you go, all of you, down the stairs! Wait a few minutes for me at the bottom, but if I do not come soon, go on! Go quickly and choose paths leading right and downwards."

"We cannot leave you to hold the door alone!" said Aragorn.

"Do as I say!" said Gandalf sternly. "Swords are no more use here. Go!"

They groped their way down the long flight of stairs coming to a landing. The only light was from Gandalf's staff high above.

"You know we aren't going to leave without him, right!" said Buffy looking at Aragorn.

"I know. But you do realise that anything that can get past Gandalf is likely to be more than a match for us," replied the Ranger.

"Who wants to live forever," laughed Buffy.

"Elves do apparently," giggled Dawn.

By the little light coming from far above both sisters could just make out the confused faces of their friends; "Sorry, it's from a song from Earth. We and our friends would usually use humour to hide our fears and to help encourage the others. If we die this day, I can think of no others in this world I would rather be with," said Buffy.

Gimli gripped his axe a little more firmly, "We either leave here together or we do not leave this place at all."

Legolas turned to Dawn, "Will you teach me this song, Amaurëa!"

"Of course, I'll also tell you the story associated with it, called a _movie._"

They stood peering up the stairs into the darkness. Dawn could hear Gandalf's voice she did not understand the words he spoke but to her Elven ears, they were very clear. The walls seemed to be trembling; the drum-beats came louder.

Suddenly they saw a stab of white light, there was a dull rumble and a heavy thud. The drum-beats broke out wildly and the abruptly stopped and Gandalf came flying down the steps and fell to the ground just in front of Buffy, who helped him to his feet.

"Well, well! That's over!" said the wizard, "I have done all that I could. But I have met my match, and nearly been destroyed. Let us go on but you will have to do without light for a while. Buffy, Gimli will you two walk with me ahead of the Company," he asked.

As they pressed on, they heard the drum-beats start again but now they sounded muffled and distant. Gandalf took no turns, as the passage seemed to be going in the right direction. They descended the seventh flight of steps of fifty or more. There was no sound of pursuit, their chief danger in their flight would have been a sudden descent they could not see, but Buffy's slayer senses helped here, she was able to warn them before any mishap.

At the end of an hour, they had gone maybe a mile and Gandalf called a halt. "It is getting hot!" he gasped. "We ought to be down at least to the level of the Gates now. I hope it is not far, for I am very weary. I must rest here a moment."

Gimli and Buffy helped him down to the bottom steps. "What happened up there?" asked the slayer.

"I am unsure," replied Gandalf. "But I found myself suddenly faced by something that I have not met before. Its counter-spell to the shutting-spell I placed on the door was terrible. It nearly broke me. For an instant the door left my control and began to open! I had to speak a word of Command. It was too much and all the wall gave way, and the roof also I think."

Going on a little later, it was not long before Gimli spoke up, "I think that there is a light ahead. But not daylight. It is red."

"Ghâsh!" muttered Gandalf.

"What?" asked Dawn from just behind Frodo.

"Before the evil entered the room above many of the orcs were talking about ghâsh it is the Orc word for fire," explained Gandalf. "I wonder if they meant that the lower levels are on fire."

As they drew closer, the glow became unmistakeable and the air began to get hotter. They past through the archway the red glow came from. The Hall was far larger than the one they had slept in.

"There is some devilry here," said Gandalf, "Devised for our welcome no doubt, it was well that we listened to Elenwë. Had we gone through the eastern arch and not north we would have been trapped. I now know where we are, we have reached the First Deep, the level below the Gates. They are near, not more than a quarter of a mile. Across the Bridge, up a broad stair, through the First Hall and out! Come there is no time to lose."

Even as they set out they again heard the drums, many garish shapes could be made out across the fire as horns took up the call. "Now for the last race!" said the wizard.

As they ran cries went up behind them, Boromir laughed, "They did not expect this. The fire has cut them off."

Suddenly they saw before them a black chasm, the way to the outer door could only be reached by a slender bridge of stone, "Lead the way, Gimli!" said Gandalf. "Pippin and Merry next. Straight on, and up the stair beyond the door!"

Arrows began to fall among them, one struck Frodo and sprang back, Buffy frowned but said nothing. Another pierced Gandalf's hat and stuck there like a black feather. Beyond the fire, Frodo could see swarming black figures.

Legolas watched as Dawn followed Merry onto the Bridge, he turned and set an arrow to string. He drew, but his hand fell, and the arrow slipped to the ground. He gave a cry of dismay and fear.

Buffy turned to see what had caused her fellow Elf to cry out, her eyes narrowed as she realised that she was feeling the same sensation as she had after the battle above. "Balrog!" she said in awe.

Gimli stared with wide eyes, "Durin's Bane!" he cried.

"A Balrog," sighed Gandalf, "Now I understand. What an evil fortune! And I am already weary."

"You will not stand alone Mithrandir," said Buffy moving to his side were she was joined by Aragorn and Boromir.

Gandalf turned quickly to them, "Fly! This is a foe beyond any of you, even you Slayer," he said sternly at Buffy. "I must hold the narrow way. Fly! While you can." All four quickly followed the rest of the Company over but Gandalf stopped in the centre and turned to face the evil that was quickly advancing on him.

At the end of the Bridge Buffy and the others stopped to watch the wizard and demon confront each other.

"You cannot pass," said Gandalf in a firm commanding voice. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."

The Balrog moved purposefully onto the Bridge, it drew itself up to a great height, its wings were spreading out, but still Gandalf could be seen glimmering in the shadow that seemed to ooze from it. From out of the shadow, a red sword came leaping into flames.

The red sword was met by Glamdring, which flashed in white light, as they clashed. The Balrog fell back and its sword flew up in molten fragments. "You cannot pass!" he said again having taken a step back.

The Balrog leapt forward onto the Bridge again, the many thongs of its whip hissed as if they were snakes. As Buffy put an arrow into the thing's shoulder, Gandalf lifted his staff, and crying aloud he smote the bridge before him. A blinding sheet of white flame sprang from it. The bridge cracked and with a terrible cry, the Balrog fell. But even as it did so its whip lashed out and captured the wizard's knees, dragging him over the side.

Buffy and the two Men ran back onto the bridge watching in horror as the chasm engulfed their friend, from far below they heard him cry; "Fly, you fools!" and was gone.

Aragorn looked at Buffy and Boromir, "Come! I will lead you now! We must obey his last command," he said leading them back to the others just as the rest of the bridge collapsed.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: New Journeys 10?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy and Dawn LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13.

Pairing: Dawn-Amaurëa/Legolas Buffy-Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings.

Summery: Lórien and a slayer dreams.

Notes: Part of this is from the book (And because it works better with Buffy and Dawn being present a little from the film!)

Thanks so much to Canada Bradshaw for stepping in and betaing this story.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

* * *

The Company exited the Gates into the bright sunlight, more than one had tears in their eyes as they hurried down the last few steps and into Dimrill Dale. Dawn fell into Buffy's arms crying uncontrollably and Merry and Pippin were hugging, trying to console each other. The others looking on sadly.

"Farewell my friend, I feared for you if we entered the pit, alas I was right," said Aragorn solemnly. "We must not linger here, night will come early, we must be far from here ere these hills are swarming with orcs," he told the Company.

Dawn pulled away from Buffy wiping her eyes on her sleeve before smiling weakly at her, Buffy returned it, "Let's go," she said quietly to Dawn.

They had gone only a mile when they came upon a stone column broken at the top.

"Durin's Stone!" said Gimli, he turned to the others, "I remember him saying _May you have joy of the sight!_ I would like to look upon Mirrormere in memory ere we go on."

"Yes. We will all look upon it in his memory," said Aragorn.

They all stood at the edge. At first they could see nothing. Then slowly they saw the forms of the encircling mountains mirrored in a profound blue, and the peaks were like plumes of white flame above them; beyond there was a space of sky. Although the sun still shone brightly, in the deep shone glittering stars.

"O Kheled-zâram fair and wonderful! There lies the crown of Durin till he wakes. Farewell!" said Gimli bowing his head for a moment before turning away.

They continued south coming to the spring of the Silverlode, the road they followed running alongside it.

"Where do you lead us, Aragorn," asked Boromir.

"I am leading you to the Golden Wood, as Gandalf had planned from the beginning," Aragorn said.

"Lothlórien," cried Legolas, "That is the fairest of all the dwellings of my people. There are no trees like the trees of that land."

"Yes," smiled Buffy. "It is many years since I walked under the eaves of Lothlórien. In the spring the leaves fall and the new green grows on the trees and the boughs are laden with yellow flowers," she smiled at Dawn, "I wish your first sight of Lórien were in the spring."

"That can't be helped," smiled Dawn, "Maybe you can show me it when we have finished with the Ring."

Buffy's eyes lit up, "Yes, I will show you that and many other beautiful sights."

"Well let us hasten!" said Legolas.

They had been travelling for some hours when they came on a place where the stream they followed was joined by another; at the junction was a level space they could rest. It was now about three hours after noon.

While Gimli and the two younger hobbits kindled a fire, and Buffy and Dawn filled their waterskins, Aragorn tended to the wound Sam had received in Moria, "Good luck, Sam!" he said. "Many have received worse than this in payment for the slaying of their first orc. The cut is not poisoned and should heal well when I have tended it."

As Buffy and Dawn carried their waterskins back, the Slayer looked at Frodo stood nearby watching the Ranger tend to his friend, "You should have Aragorn tend to your side Frodo, I saw you hit by an arrow at the Bridge. You were lucky that it must have been at the end of its flight."

"I am all right," said Frodo, reluctant to have his garments touched. "All I need is some food and a little rest."

"No!" said Aragorn shaking his head. "We must have a look. Although as Elenwë said it was probably at the end of its flight, if the head was poisoned it could kill you." Gently he stripped off Frodo's top and he and Buffy who sat watching laughed. "Look, my friends!" he said. "Here is a pretty hobbit-skin to wrap an elven-princeling in! If it were known that hobbits had such hides, all the hunters of Middle-Earth would seek the Shire."

"And all the arrows of all the hunters of the world would be in vain," laughed Gimli looking in wonder, "It is a mithril-coat."

"It was given me by Bilbo just before we left Rivendell," explained Frodo.

"It gladdens my heart," smiled Aragorn, "I will sleep sounder knowing you wear it."

When they had eaten, the Company got ready to go on. They put out the fire and hid all traces of their stay.

They had only gone a few miles when the sun sank behind the Misty Mountains, mist rose in the hollows. The hobbits now felt eased and greatly refreshed and were able to go on at a fair pace.

The night-wind blew chill up the valley to meet them. Before them a wide grey shadow loomed and they could hear the endless rustle of leaves.

"Lothlórien!" cried Legolas happily. "Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood."

Dawn found herself joining her sister and Legolas as they hurried their pace towards the beautiful trees; she smiled to herself, 'Must be an Elf thing!' As she reached the trees she felt the urge to touch them, her eyes went wide as she felt the life pulsating through the great trees. In the background, she could hear something, but it was like a muffled sound she could not quite understand. She turned to see Buffy and Legolas stood nearby watching her, "What is it?" she asked them.

"The trees all have voices, every living thing in nature does," said Buffy. "Elves are tied to Middle-Earth that is what makes us immortal, we will live as long as the world exists. With patients you will be able to hear and understand them." She suddenly laughed, "Come we still have far to go, you can talk to the trees another time."

Dawn giggled, "Funny Buffy... Sorry, Elenwë," she blushed; it had been almost a month since she had called her sister by her Earth name.

"That's alright Dawnie," Buffy said with a warm smile.

The three rejoined the rest as they made their way into the forest. Gimli was shaking his head and muttering about Elves, but all three Elves heard, "It's the ears, isn't it, they gave it away," said Dawn mischiefly. Gimli looked confused, "The ears give away the fact that we are Elves!" she giggled.

Gimli realised Dawn was making fun of him. "That and being taller than is proper," he said.

Dawn smirked and turned to her sister, "Just think if you had been the same height here as you were on Earth, Gimli here may have mistaken you for a Dwarf woman."

"Why!" asked Gimli, "Did she have a beard like all handsome women should!"

"Eww gross," said Buffy lapsing into English, making Dawn giggle more, the others looking at Buffy waiting for a translation. "Sorry it does not translate," she said.

"We should look for a place to rest for what is left of the night," said Aragorn.

Buffy looked around trying to get her bearings, she pointed off to the south-west, "When I was last here there was what I suppose could be called a village about half a mile that way."

"All the outer settlements were abandoned long years before I was born," said Aragorn, "But there may yet be a talan we can rest on among the branches of a tree," said the Ranger leading the way.

Buffy placed herself at the rear now in case of pursuit. The darkness was deepening and more than one of the Company stumbled. A little way from where they hoped to find a safe place to camp, Buffy felt sudden unfocused danger! She did not warn the others, suspecting what it was, she slipped away into the shadows before quickly climbing a tree and moving silently, shadowed her friends.

She could hear Gimli talking; "Stick close my young hobbits, they say a great sorceress lives in these woods..."

'Oh grandmother will be amused!' thought Buffy stifling a giggle.

"...An Elf Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell? And are never seen again."

'Well that's parts true... at least the power part,' smiled Buffy.

"Well here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Suddenly many drawn bows were aiming at the Company as someone Buffy had missed for all the years she had been in the West, strode forward, 'I wonder if it was my feelings for my Haldir that caused me to have feelings for Angel? They are so alike in character, both brooding and silent and oh so serious.'

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," said Haldir with some contempt.

'Oh he must have been practising since I've been away,' smiled Buffy as she moved above Haldir where he confronted the others. 'Now for the good part!' She dropped lightly behind the Elf placing a knife to his throat, "I would not have allowed that to happen beloved," she said lightly biting his ear.

Dawn looked amused but said nothing.

Buffy allowed Haldir to quickly knock her blade away from his throat and jump away to confront the unexpected attacker; she noticed that the two closest Elves, Haldir's two brothers, looking on in amusement. "And then grandfather would have had to find a new Marchwarden, not forgetting what grandmother would have to say on the matter," she said shaking her head in mock sadness.

Dawn could not help laughing along with Haldir's two brothers until he looked sternly at them. He turned back to Buffy, "What sorcery is this!" he asked angrily, "Elenwë was killed by orcs many years back, she now waits in the Houses of the Dead in Mandos."

"No beloved I do not," said Buffy. "Oromë came for me and saved mother and I from the orcs, he took me into the West for a task that had been ordained by Ilúvatar I would complete. Mother was commanded to reveal nothing to my family or friends."

"What task?" asked Haldir.

Buffy beckoned Dawn over, she placed her arm around her sister's waist, "Why to protect my sister here of course," she said barely keeping the smirk off her face.

"What madness is this," said Haldir still not convinced.

"It is true Haldir, Elrond and Gandalf themselves confirmed it," said Aragorn stepping up next to Buffy.

"If that is true," asked Haldir, "Why are they not still in their father's house, safe, and not with such strange company?"

Buffy looked a little sadly at the Marchwarden, "I have changed beloved, I was given gifts by the Valar to aid me in my task."

"What changes?" asked Haldir.

"We can talk of that later but we need rest, we have just had to fight our way through Moria," said Buffy.

"You have stirred up the orcs of Moria. This is ill news," said Haldir a little angrily before turning to his brothers, "Take everyone north, watch for any activity and report back to camp with any news, I will take these friends," he glanced at Gimli with a little sneer, "And await you there."

The other Elves blended into the surrounding gloom leaving Haldir alone with the Company. "Follow me and stay close, I do not wish to spend the rest of the night looking for lost _friends_," said the Marchwarden as he moved southwest.

It was maybe twenty minutes later, they came to a tree that was in the middle of a small clearing; Haldir gave a birdcall and a ladder was lowered. The Company climbed up and the ladder was pulled up behind them; Dawn looked around, there were three other Elves already on the quite large talan.

Dawn stayed near to Buffy as Aragorn talked to Haldir; "Your journey and that which you bare is known to some of us, Lord Elrond's scouts passed through Lórien on their way over the Redhorn. I would add my own best wishes in your journey," said the Elf.

"Thank you Haldir," nodded Aragorn.

"Tomorrow I will take you to Caras Galadhon, where, if it please them, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel may give you counsel for your journey. But for now I would suggest you rest."

"Yes my friend," said the Ranger as he joined the rest of the Company setting out their bedrolls.

As Dawn unrolled her bedroll next to Buffy's she looked meaningfully at her sister, "Beloved!" she asked quietly in English.

Buffy glanced over to where Haldir was talking to the other Elves; "Yeah I was betrothed to him just before mother and I left Lothlórien to return to Rivendell, Haldir was supposed to join me the following year to formally ask father for my hand. After our marriage, we planned to settle here. Mother told me that he almost died of grief, which can happen to the Eldar, but grandmother spoke to him at length and grandfather appointed him Marchwarden and he threw himself into guarding the borders of this realm," Buffy replied, also in English not wishing to share her pain with the others.

"Do you think you'll get back together?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know!" replied Buffy starting to dig through her backpack for something for her and her sister to eat, "I would like too."

Less than half an hour later, all were asleep. Buffy lay on her side watching Dawn resting in the ways of Elves, her eyes remained open and she had a smile on her face. Buffy also smiled as she heard, and felt, Him approach. She turned slightly to smile up at him; "Can we speak Elenwë!" Haldir asked quietly so as not to disturb the others.

Buffy nodded and rose, excepting his hand they walked to the other side of the talan, "So you believe I am who I say I am?" she said with a mischief smile.

"I can deny what mine eyes tell me but not my heart, my love," Haldir said love coming to his eyes.

"Do you still wish to pledge our troth?" asked Buffy a little worry coming to her face.

Haldir took both Buffy's hands in his, "Since you were last here I have thought of nothing else, if you will still have my heart," he said with a smile. "But tell me what happened to you my love!"

"Ahh, who makes a cute couple now," said Dawn speaking in English.

Buffy and Haldir turned to her, "What language do you both speak! That is the second time I have heard it from you," said Haldir.

"Come let us sit and we will tell you what we can in the time allowed," said Buffy sitting on the edge of the talan and motioning for Dawn and Haldir to join her.

The three woke the others just before dawn, after a hasty breakfast they descended the ladder and prepared to continue; "We must go quickly from here, a large hunting party of orcs attempted to pass our border last night. Most were killed but the remnant is still being run down," said Haldir.

Haldir lead the Company and several other Elves onwards along the path they had followed the day before, the Marchwarden walked in silence with Buffy and Dawn beside him, Buffy feeling the forgotten comfort of being in his presents and Dawn looking with wonder at the trees as she listened to the many birds.

Several miles on Haldir turned from the path into the trees, stopping at the riverbank. He gave a low bird whistle and another Elf emerged from some thickets on the other side, Haldir cast a coil of rope across and the other Elf caught it and tied off the other end to a tree as Haldir did the same.

"Celebrant is already a strong stream here, as you see," said Haldir. "In these days of watchfulness we do not make bridges. This is how we cross!" with that he jumped onto the rope and ran lightly along it then back again.

"Beloved stop playing with my friends," scolded Buffy. "You know as well as I, that our Kindred can do such things but others cannot!"

"Yes I know," said Haldir a little mischief in his eyes. "We have two more ropes. We will fasten them above the other, one at shoulder high to a Hobbit and the other Man high."

When the Company had crossed, one of the Elves across the river untied the ropes, keeping one and allowing the others to be pulled back to the Company's side.

When the Company were gathered on the other bank, Haldir turned to them. "From this point on no strangers are allowed to spy out the secrets of the Golden Wood. Few indeed are permitted even to set foot here. I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings."

"I will not walk blindfold, like a beggar or a prisoner. And I am no spy. My folk have never had dealings with any of the servants of the Enemy. Neither have we done harm to the Elves. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions," said Gimli a little anger coming to his voices.

"I do not doubt you," said Haldir. "Yet this is our law. I have done much in letting you set foot over Celebrant."

Gimli planted his feet firmly apart and laid his hand upon his axe, "I will go forward free, or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word."

"You cannot go back," said Haldir sternly. "Now you have come thus far, you must be brought before the Lord and the Lady. They shall judge you, to hold you or give you leave, as they will."

Buffy stepped next to Gimli pulling Dawn with her, "Then please go and get grandfather and grandmother, Amaurëa and I will await here with Gimli," she said pulling her sister down onto a protruding root.

Gimli smiled at the Marchwarden's face as it took on a purple hue and he began making strangling noises in his throat, Gimli sat down next to the two Elf-maidens.

Buffy turned to Dawn ignoring Haldir, "Grandfather and grandmother will adore you... Of course they may be a little angry at the inconvenience of having to come out here!"

Dawn's eyes twinkled with mischief, "But they won't be angry with us, will they?"

"Of course not," said Buffy solemnly.

"You cannot remain here, you must all present yourselves to the Lord and Lady," growled Haldir.

Buffy turned to look at him, "You would try and lay hands on our person!" she asked her eyes narrowing.

They all watched as various emotions crossed Haldir's face, frustration, anger, confusion, finally settling on hopelessness, "Have it your own way My Lady," he said before turning to the others, "Follow me," and without another word he turned and stomped down the path.

Dawn looked worriedly at Buffy, "I think you hurt him, undermining him in front of everyone," she said in English.

Buffy looked sadly after the quickly vanishing Elf, she stood up, "I think you are right!" she said, "Stay in sight but don't let the others get to close until I have talked to him." She ran after the Marchwarden.

Buffy quickly caught Haldir and fell into step with him, looking at his angry face, "I am sorry beloved. I did not mean to embarrass you in front of everyone!"

"Then what did you intend?" he snapped back, "You knew you were putting me in an impossible situation."

Buffy lowered her head she said, "I know, and for that I am deeply sorry. I just wanted you to stop treating Gimli like he was something horrible you had stepped in. He is a good person and as long as there is so much mistrust between the Free Peoples, there will always be another evil however many dark lords we defeat. Without trust, there is no hope."

Haldir was silent for sometime, "You give me much to ponder Elenwë," he finally said.

"So will you try and be nicer to my friends?"

"I will try," sighed the Marchwarden.

"That is all I ask. And who knows you may even grow to like Gimli."

"Elenwë, now you go to far!" said Haldir looking at Buffy with a smile on his face.

"We'll see," she smiled hugging him before taking his legs from under him. "Race you to Cerin Amroth," she called back to him as she ran towards the small hill crowned with trees.

Haldir laughed as he jumped up and ran after Buffy, "You cheat my love," he called out.

"I think they've made up," said Dawn as she walked next to Legolas.

"What have they made up? Amaurëa," asked Legolas confused once more at Dawn's strange use of language.

Dawn laughed lightly, she still found it hard to always speak the way everyone, except the Hobbits, spoke in Middle-Earth; "Ah they seem to have forgiven each other, does that make it clearer?" she asked.

"I see," nodded the Elf Prince as they came within sight of Cerin Amroth.

The Company mounted the hill to join the Marchwarden and the Slayer, "Everything okay Elenwë?" asked Dawn sitting down next to her sister who looked out over the vast wood.

Buffy turned to Dawn, "Yes, sitting on Cerin Amroth always makes me feel better. This is the place Haldir and I pledged our troth. It is also the centre of the ancient realm, for Amroth himself had his high house here in happier times."

Haldir glanced at Buffy before rising and facing the others, he bowed to Gimli, "I ask your pardon for the things I said, and implied, back at the river," he smiled then, "Come master Dwarf look upon Lothlórien from Cerin Amroth, the first Dwarf to do so since Durin's Day!"

Gimli returned the Elf's bow, "I am honoured my lord," he said.

Buffy laughed with joy as she stood and pulled Dawn up, "Come look upon the heart of Elvendom East of the Sea." She turned her sister to look to the south, "Caras Galadhon, the city of the Galadhrim."

Dawn looked with awe on her face. Still some distance away was a hill of many mighty trees, looking like a city of green towers. Out of it, it seemed to her that the power and light came that held all the land in sway.

"There dwells grandmother; it is her power you can feel. She holds back the outside world, for a little time, Lórien is like the world was in the Elder Days," said Buffy solemnly.

"Come," said Haldir after a moment, "It will be dusk before we reach the city." He lead the Company off the hill and back into the Wood.

As Haldir had predicted, it was getting on for dusk by the time they reached the city of the Galadhrim. They came out into an open area running in a great circle around a hill thronged with mallorn trees taller than any they had yet seen. "Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" said the Marchwarden, "Here is the city of the Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lórien."

After climbing many stairs and walking along many paths arched over by the trees, they came to the high places and saw before them amid a wide lawn a fountain shimmering by the light of silver lamps that swung from the boughs of trees. Upon the south side of the lawn, there stood the mightiest of all the trees.

Buffy turned to the others, "Here dwell my grandparents Celeborn and Galadriel. We must ascend and speak with them," she announced pulling Dawn eagerly towards the ladder.

At length they came upon a wide talan, Dawn's eyes widened at the sight of a large house at the other end. They all entered behind Haldir, Dawn smirked as she felt Buffy holding her back until they were at the rear of the Company, 'Buffy's playing again,' she thought.

The chamber they entered was filled with a soft light; its walls were green and silver and its roof of gold. Many Elves were seated there. On two chairs beneath the bole of the tree and canopied by living bough there sat, side by side, Celeborn and Galadriel. They stood up to greet their guests, after the manner of Elves, even those who were accounted mighty kings.

"Nine only were to set out yet here before me are ten! And Mithrandir was to be of your number, yet I know he did not pass our border. Where is he for I wish to speak with him," said Galadriel.

Sadness crossed all their face but before Aragorn could tell Galadriel, Buffy stepped forward pulling Dawn with her, "Things change grandmother," she said.

Murmurs went around the area as both Celeborn and Galadriel came forward, "Elenwë!" she said in shock, "How is this possible?"

Buffy smiled in joy of seeing her grandparents, "It is a long story. Oromë rescued mother and I and took me for a task and forbad mother from telling anyone."

Galadriel gathered Buffy into her arms and Celeborn joined her, Dawn felt a little out of place as the three renewed their relationship. Galadriel sensing the stranger looking at them uncomfortable, she smiled gently at her as she pulled out of the embrace, "And who is this Elenwë," she asked.

Buffy smiled on the verge of a smirk, "This is Amaurëa... mother's youngest daughter and your grandchild."

Dawn rolled her eyes as Buffy began to giggle, "She has loved doing that to everyone a little too much, but it is true... in a way anyway. I was created from Elenwë, who was sent to protect me from a great evil, when she returned here I was sent with her," explained Dawn a little blush on her face.

Galadriel gave Dawn an understanding smile before drawing her into a hug, "Welcome Amaurëa, long have I awaited to greet you," she said getting strange looks from her husband and other granddaughter.

"What mean you Galadriel?" asked Celeborn.

Galadriel smiled at them, "I too was sent here by the Valar, although Manwë and not Oromë was instrumental in it, of all the Noldor I alone came by their command. _Flesh of your flesh, yet born not. Returned with the Lost, in hope dwells_. Thus spoke Manwë so long ago," said Galadriel.

"So you suspected that I had not died?" said Buffy.

"Not really child," smiled Galadriel sadly, "I thought something was wrong with the story your father told your family, it made me suspect for a while but in the end my own grief at your lose made me conclude I was just hoping beyond all hope," explained Galadriel.

"Why did you not tell me my love," asked Celeborn.

Galadriel smiled at her husband, "As with Celebrían so it was with me, I was forbidden from telling anyone my love."

Celeborn nodded as he turned to his _new_ granddaughter, taking a step towards her he drew Dawn into his arms, "Welcome Amaurëa, my child's child." He turned to the others, "Welcome all."

"What has happened to Mithrandir child," Galadriel asked looking at Buffy.

Tears came to Buffy's eyes, "He fell... He fell into the abyss off the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm," she said quietly.

At these words, all the other Elves in the hall cried aloud in grief and amazement, "These are evil tidings. Tell us now the full tale!" asked Celeborn gravely.

So Buffy, with Aragorn's help, told of their attempt of the Redhorn Gate and the near disaster before recounting the trip through Moria.

"It was a Balrog of Morgoth," answered Legolas, "Of all elf-banes the most deadly, save the One who sits in the Dark Tower."

"Indeed, I saw upon that bridge that which haunts our darkest dreams, I saw Durin's Bane," added Gimli with dread in his eyes.

"Alas!" said Celeborn. "We long have feared that under Caradhras a terror slept. This is a grievous setback, but let us put our feelings aside for now, there will be time for us all to grieve later. A room has been prepared for you all but as my granddaughters are of your company rooms will be made ready for them with my lady and I. Rest now and we will speak more tomorrow," he said.

They all bowed and were lead to the room they would share, while Buffy and Dawn waited with their grandparents, "Come children," said Galadriel retaking her seat, "Let us talk while your rooms are prepared."

Buffy wiped her eyes as she glanced at Dawn who was doing the same, she nodded, "Of course grandmother," she said walking over and seating herself in the chair that had been hastily placed next to Galadriel as Dawn did the same next to Celeborn.

It must have been just before dawn because the sky had begun to pale when a quite urgent knocking came from the door. Opening it Dawn was confronted by a maid, who did a quick curtsy, "Lady Amaurëa, your grandmother Lady Galadriel requests your presents in Lady Elenwë's room."

Dawn exited her room, moving quickly towards Buffy's room, "What is wrong? Is she sick?"

The maid hurried after the distraught teenager, "Your grandmother went to say goodnight to Lady Elenwë before coming to you, but when she arrived she was unable to rouse Lady Elenwë. She is speaking a language we do not understand!" she finished explaining just as they reached Buffy's room.

Dawn rushed in to see Buffy lying on the bed with Celeborn and Galadriel stood looking down with anxious looks on their faces.

Before Dawn could ask anything Buffy said sadly, "Giles is leaving them!"

Dawn frowned as she joined her grandparents, "Do you know what is happening child?" asked Galadriel.

"No I don't!" said Dawn.

Buffy began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Has anything like this happened before?" asked Celeborn.

"Not that I am aware of grandfather. Has nothing like this happened before to any other Elves?"

"No Amaurëa," answered Celeborn.

"What about while you were living in this other place?" asked Galadriel.

"No, there we all slept like mortals do here! Only Elenwë had special dreams as the slayer... Maybe because she is immortal here and Elves sleep differently here, the dreams are different here."

"Only three weeks? It's been three months," said Buffy as she smacked her forehead, "Oh different dimensions," she finished.

"What is she saying Amaurëa?" asked Galadriel.

"She is saying that only three weeks have passed not three months... I think she is dreaming about Sunnydale!"

"What about you?" said Buffy curiously then, "Oh way to go Xand."

"Now she is talking about our friend Xander," explained Dawn before either of her grandparents could ask.

Buffy remained quiet for several minutes while the three Elves waited anxiously. "Well at least Willow has her patrolling, so at least she's good for something," muttered Buffy, followed seconds later with, "Wow not a bad one," she smiled before finishing with a frown, "Oh this is so not good."

"Now she is speaking about patrolling and something being bad!" Dawn informed them.

"What can this mean?" mused Celeborn.

"I am not sure grandfather! But whenever Elenwë had a slayer dream back in Sunnydale it was to warn about something bad happening," explained Dawn with concern in her eyes.

They continued to watch with worry in all their eyes.

"Damn, so not good," said Buffy shaking her head from side to side.

"NO!" cried Buffy. "We're not in Hell we're home," she cried in frustration.

Dawn exchanged confused looks with her grandparents after explaining what Buffy had said.

Then suddenly Buffy cried out, "Xander," and sat up on the bed looking around wildly, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

Dawn sat down and although it felt strange that, it was her consoling Buffy and not the other way around. She drew Buffy into her arms, "Elenwë... Buffy what's wrong?"

Galadriel joined Dawn on the bed pulling both her granddaughters into her arms, "Come little one tell me what is wrong?"

"I had a slayer dream... But it wasn't like back in Sunnydale... I couldn't wake up. I-I saw m-my fr-friends d-die," she weld.

"W-who?" asked Dawn nervously.

"X-Xander a-and Ta-ra," said Buffy. "Willow is going to try and g-get us back. And everything goes wrong."


	11. Chapter 10

Title: New Journeys 11?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy and Dawn LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Dawn-Amaurëa/Legolas Buffy-Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings

Summery: Galadriel and Slayer dreams

Notes: Partly from my twisted mind and partly from a transcript taken from BuffyWorld.

Thanks so much to Canada Bradshaw for stepping in and betaing this story.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

* * *

Galadriel took Buffy's hand gently rubbing it, "Elenwë, do you remember those few times you had bad dreams after your friend Malvegil died? Do you remember what Celebrían would do?" she said seriously.

Buffy nodded, "Yes grandmother, she would walk with me through them," she said.

"If you are willing I would like to do the same. It may help you!"

"Amaurëa stand with me," said Celeborn holding out his hand. Dawn nodded and took hold of his hand, "Do not worry your grandmother will make things well!"

Galadriel gently pushed Buffy back down onto the bed, "Dream, little one, everything will be well, I will be there with you," she said placing her hand gently against Buffy's cheek, looking into her eyes.

"Grandmother, remember the world you will see will be unlike anything you have known." Unlike normal Elf dreams Buffy would be unable to change anything or interact with her grandmother, it would be as if Galadriel was dreaming.

Galadriel looked around; she could sense death all around her, her granddaughter stood nearby also looking around.

Buffy saw a very large chubby vampire running steadily between the headstones, followed by Spike and Tara with Giles just behind them welding an axe. As the vampire reached the perimeter fence, it cleared it and was gone.

Spike yelled in frustration as he turned on his companions, "I'm never gonna get anything killed with you lot holding me back."

This time Galadriel could understand the strange language.

"I thought the big ones were supposed to tire more easily," said Tara panting.

Galadriel looked in wonder at the young blonde girl, unlike the other two, no darkness touched her gentle soul, it shone brightly for any that could see!

Spike looked at Giles, "No, that's over-the-hill shopkeepers."

Giles was leaning against a gravestone, panting, "I'm fine. I just need to... to die for a minute."

Buffy giggled.

Galadriel looked confused not getting the joke!

Spike ignored the Watcher and turned to Tara, "It was that powder you blew at him made him rabbit off," he accused.

"It's sorbis root," said Tara attempting to justify her actions, "It was supposed to confuse him, but... it just kinda made him peppy." Spike rolled his eyes. "It's not supposed to mix with anything; you think he might be taking prescription medication?"

"Yeah, that must be it," replied Spike sarcastically.

"Good god, I hope he doesn't try to operate heavy machinery," laughed Giles.

Spike also laughed, "Yeah, we could all be in real..." he stopped and all three looked up.

Buffy next found herself on top of a large crypt, Willow standing next to her.

Galadriel looked intensely at the redhead, although her soul shone almost as brightly as the blonde's there was a taint deep within.

Buffy saw herself punch the large vampire in the face, "Big, fast, and dumb. Just the way I like 'em," she quipped.

Buffy felt that something was off with her other self then it struck her, "No, no, no. You so did not rebuild the robot to take my place!" cried Buffy at Willow as she noted the subtle mechanical movements.

Galadriel looked down to where her granddaughter was staring. She could see her granddaughter's features within the strange machine.

The vampire sat up and BuffyBot kicked him in the face, thrusting out with her stake, but he grabbed her arm, hit her with his other arm, and jumped up.

Tara and Giles appeared and grabbed the vampire's arms, holding him while Spike punched him in the face twice. Just as Spike moved for another punch the vampire head-butted him and Spike staggered back.

The large vampire threw both Tara and Giles off him. BuffyBot ran at him, tried to punch him but he blocked it before picking her up over his shoulders, swinging her around so that her feet kicked Spike in the face then threw her toward Tara.

Buffy just sighed shaking her head.

Tara seemed to duck instinctively and BuffyBot flew over her, landing against a wall. Giles grabbed the axe as he got up and swung it at the vampire, who grabbed it and spun Giles around, pinning him against the iron fence with the axe handle on his throat.

Buffy could only observe shaking her head, "They so need a slayer or they are all going to die!"

"Why do they not have one?" asked Galadriel to her granddaughter, even knowing that she could not hear her.

"Spike!" gasped Giles as the vampire was chocking him.

Spike jumped on the vampire's back but he was so big he barely noticed. He shrugged Spike off a couple of times. Spike stepped back with a sigh.

"Spike!" Giles gasped out as the vampire continued chocking him.

"What are you doing? Help him!" shouted Willow.

Spike lit a cigarette, "I did," glancing at the vampire's back. Buffy saw its shirt was on fire. The fire spread up to the rest of his shirt. He let go of Giles and staggered back, moments later, he was completely consumed by the flames and crumbled to dust. Giles put his arm over his face as the dust showered over him.

Galadriel looked in awe and a little disgust at the falling dust.

Spike took a drag on his cigarette, sauntered over to Giles and held out his hand. Giles accepted it and Spike pulled him up. "You might have let me in on your plan while he throttled me."

Spike smirked, "Oh, poor Watcher. Did your life pass before your eyes? Cuppa tea, cuppa tea, almost got shagged, cuppa tea?" Buffy could not help laughing.

This _Spike_ was almost as interesting to Galadriel as the blonde and redhead. His _soul_ although black had a small light of hope within it; Galadriel knew that as long as it was encouraged it would grow and completely burn out the darkness.

Buffy next found herself at the Magic Box.

Galadriel looked around there were many items with great power here.

Xander was carrying a large box into the back office area. Anya was dusting merchandise while Giles sat in the background doing paperwork. "Anya," he said, "This register report for January looks a bit off." Anya turned to him; "Pull the files again."

Anya put down her duster and walked quickly over to him, frowning anxiously. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

Giles looked confused, "Mad? No, I'm-I'm..."

Anya looked annoyed, "Well then why are you torturing me? You know, I used to punish people like this when I was a demon." Giles rolled his eyes; "I made them double-check spreadsheets for all eternity."

Giles looked seriously at her, "I'm sorry if you resent my authority, but I won't feel comfortable leaving here until I know that absolutely everything..."

"Giles is leaving them!" said Buffy sadly.

Anya suddenly grabbed a small statue from the desk, "You're taking the Ramadan effigy!"

Giles rolled his eyes again, "It's not inventory, it's my personal collection." he took the statue.

"Oh, huh. Aren't you Mister Dicey Semantics. So, what, you think you can just take anything you want?" Anya said indignantly. She grabbed the statue back from Giles. He looked angry and tried to grab it back.

They both began pulling at it.

"Give it!" ordered Anya.

"No, you give it!" stated Giles. Anya began smacking his hand with her free one. Buffy was in fits.

"Ow! Ow!" Giles cried out as he tried to fend off her smacking hand with his other hand.

Xander came from the back office, "Okay, when _I'm_ marvelling at the immaturity..." They paused their struggle and looked at him, "Be scared." By now Buffy was leaning against the counter laughing loudly.

They stopped fighting but both still held the statue. "Anya, Giles is gonna leave the store to you when he goes. What more do you want?"

"I'm not _leaving_ the store to anyone. I'm going to England. I'm not dead, I'm still a partner," Giles reminded them yanking the statue away from Anya.

"Silent oversees partner," Anya said sullenly.

"Who you should be very nice to, unless you want to end up working at Video Hut," pointed out Xander.

Giles gave Anya a tentative smile. She gave him a big fake smile and turned away. As soon as her back was to him, she dropped the smile and scowled, walking to the other room. Xander followed, so did Buffy and Galadriel.

Xander grabbed her arm, "What are you doing? What kind of gratitude is that?"

Galadriel looked into the eyes of the young Man, she could see the start of great wisdom in there depths, he reminded her of a young Aragorn.

"I know, I know," Anya said quietly, "It's just... he keeps saying he's going, and then he doesn't. And I keep almost being in charge, but then I'm not. And maybe he shouldn't be going at all, but we can't talk about that." she said agitated, "Buffy and Dawn have been gone for three weeks now."

Buffy gave her friends an intense look, "Only three weeks? It's been three months," then she smacked her forehead, "Oh different dimensions," she realised.

"Just give it time, Ahn. This is hard for all of us. Just... be patient," said Xander, Buffy realised that she had missed part of the dream.

"I _was_ being patient, but it took too long. I mean, I-I miss Buffy and Dawn. I do. But life shouldn't just stop because they're gone. I'm sick of waiting to take over here, and I'm sick of waiting to tell everyone about us."

Buffy perked up at that, "What about you?"

Xander looked nervously over his shoulder, lowering his voice, "We've talked about this. We can't announce our engagement while things are so up in the air."

"Oh way to go Xand," smiled Buffy.

Next Buffy found herself on a dark street, looking around she recognised it, it was just down from the Magic Box.

Buffy watched as a young woman closed up a shop and turned to walk down the street, putting the keys in her purse. She suddenly paused looking behind her, before walking on. She paused again, looking back again, resumed walking very quickly. Buffy wished that there was something she could do!

The woman went to pass an alley and a vampire grabbed her from behind. She screamed. The vampire pulled her back against him and prepared to bite her.

"Don't be scared," Buffy heard her robot self say from the other end of the alley as she appeared from the shadows.

The vampire looked up in surprise.

"I'm going to kill him," said BuffyBot.

"Well at least Willow has her patrolling, so at least she's good for something," mused Buffy.

"Slayer!" growled the vampire.

BuffyBot looked at the woman as the vampire released her; "You can run away now." The girl did not wait to be told twice, she ran.

The vampire tried to edge away too. BuffyBot rolls her eyes, "Not you!"

"Wow not a bad one," smiled Buffy.

Galadriel looked once more at her granddaughter with a confused frown.

BuffyBot ran after him. He pushed a Dumpster into her path. She vaulted over it and landed on top of him, knocking him down. They both get up and she hit him with a roundhouse-kick putting him on the floor again. He got up and she punched him and kicked him down again.

This time he crawled toward an empty glass bottle, grabbed it and hit BuffyBot in the face with it. She stumbled back and the vampire got up. The broken glass has torn a hole in the bot's forehead and Buffy could see sparks flying around it.

Vampire looked shocked, "You're... you're... you're, you're a machine!"

BuffyBot smiled, "Thank you!"

The vampire scrambled to his feet and began backing away.

"Stop!" ordered BuffyBot walking forward into a stack of large barrels. She backed up a few steps and walked into them again.

The vampire watched, beginning to smile, watching as she continued walking into the barrels again and again.

"Vampires... beware," stated BuffyBot.

Grinning, the vampire turned and ran off. "Oh this is so not good," sighed Buffy as she watched the bot continue walking into the barrels.

Buffy looked around she no longer seemed to be in Sunnydale, she stood in a bar full of various demons, her attention was drawn to the vampire she had seen in Sunnydale sat at the bar talking to a demon.

Galadriel shivered from being in the presence of such evil, hoping that this part would be over quickly.

"You get the Slayer cornered," sneered the demon.

"Yeah. I figured it's my duty. She's a menace to our society. So we fight, and I'm like, pow pow pow!" said the vampire making punching gestures, "And I got her on the ropes."

The demon turned and grabbed him by the throat, growling. "You're lying to me."

"I swear on all that's unholy! You haven't even heard the best part. I cut her, right? And she's... I don't know, some kind of machine. She's not human!" the vampire said in a high, choking voice.

The demon looked into the vampire's eyes for a moment, letting him go. "You're high," he said.

The vampire shook his head, "I'm tellin' you, it wasn't even the Slayer, man. It was like a trick. A robot."

The vampire started to drink his beer, but the demon grabbed him again and pushed him through the crowd of demons to where Buffy could see a really mean looking demon was sitting in a booth, surrounded by his cronies. "What's with the blood rat?" he asked the demon pushing the vampire.

The first demon turned to the vampire, "Talk!" he ordered.

The vampire looked around nervously, "Okay, uh, so, I was over in Sunnydale, minding my own beeswax, when I see the Slayer..."

The demon shook him, "The part about the robot."

The vampire frowned slightly, "We fought, right? And I was like all over her," he made punching gestures, "Boom boom boom..."

The demon looked contemptuously at the vampire before turning to the demon in the booth, "He says the Slayer's been replaced by some kind of machine."

The vampire stopped making punch noises. The demon in the booth looked interested. "A robot, yeah! And I kicked her synthetic ass. You shoulda seen the sparks..."

The large demon got up, towering over the vampire, "You tellin' me there's no Slayer in Sunnydale?" he said, the room was very quiet as the other demons turned to look in his direction.

The vampire nodded, "That's what I'm saying, they got some kind of decoy standing in for her... Town is wide open."

"Nowhere like the Hellmouth for a party. There's all kinds of bad in that place," pointed out the first demon.

The large demon nodded thoughtfully. He laughed, moments later he was joined by everyone else.

The vampire laughed too, patting the large demon on the chest, "I guess with your muscle, uh, you could own it in no time." he nervous chuckled, "Hey look, I know you guys don't usually let vampires join the gang, and I got the whole sunlight issue. But I was thinking, you know, as thanks for the 4-1-1, you could let me jo..."

The large demon grabbed him by the neck, moments later the vampire's headless body hit the floor and turned to dust. He brushed dust off his hands, "I'll think it over." He looked around. All the other demon waiting, "Let's ride!"

The demons all cheered and turn to leave.

"Damn, so not good," said Buffy as she watched the bar empty.

Buffy next found herself stood in Xander and Anya's apartment.

Willow was holding a small jar and gazing at it. Tara sat beside her, "The Urn of Janus," said the blonde.

"Ah wasn't that the guy Ethan invoked that time?" asked Xander a little worried.

"Yeah," said Willow, "But Janus is also the guardian of doorways," Xander frowned; "Portals."

It was like a light bulb appeared over his head, "Oh right portals, got it," said Xander.

A look of worry crossed both Buffy's and Galadriel's faces.

Willow looked up at Anya, "You really found it."

Anya sat opposite Willow, "Yeah. It wasn't easy. I went through every supplier the Magic Box has."

Willow looked alarmed, "You used a Magic Box supplier? What if Giles finds out?"

Anya shook her head, "He's too busy not leaving to pay attention to me. Besides, I ended up getting it on eBay."

"You found the last known Urn of Janus on eBay?" said Tara in shock.

Anya smiled, "Yeah, from this desert gnome in Cairo. He drove a really hard bargain, but I finally got him to throw in a limited edition Backstreet Boys lunchbox for a..." Xander coughed, making Anya paused, Xander looking nervous; "...a friend," finished Anya.

Tara looked at Xander with a little smile.

"So you got your sombre on, Will, is the Urn not up to spec?" asked Xander pretending not to notice the smile.

Willow studied it with a frown, not seeming to have heard. She looked at Tara. "It's the one. Which means it's time," she said putting it down.

Xander looked anxiously around, "It's time? Like, _time_ time? With the... timeliness?" he said making vague hand gestures.

"Are you sure?" Anya asked quietly looking at the redhead.

"I am," nodded Willow.

"Mercury's in retrograde, and we have..." said Tara then looked at Willow, "Do we have everything?"

Willow nodded, "Just about," she got up, going over to another table and began putting things in a bag.

Xander looked around still anxious, "But why the sudden rushy-rush? I mean, the bot didn't blow our cover on patrol?"

"No, she did great," said Tara.

"And the vamps still think it's Buffy?" pointed out Xander.

Willow turned back to them, "Tomorrow night, we'll meet back here..."

Xander jumped up, "Whoa! Let's apply the brakes and check the rear, and side, view mirrors here." They all looked at him. "This is deep stuff, Willow. We're talking about opening a portal," finished Xander more calmly.

"It's time we stop talking. Tomorrow night... we're bringing Buffy and Dawn back," announced Willow.

"NO!" cried Buffy.

"Xander, I can do this, I promise. But not without you," said Willow.

"Should we maybe tell Giles? You know, now that we're really ready? It's not like he's going anywhere. Ever," said Anya.

Willow shook her head, "No. No one else can know. Not Giles, not Spike. They might not understand."

"What if something does go wrong?" asked Tara a little worried.

Willow smiled reassuringly, "I'm telling you it won't."

Xander looked seriously at his oldest friend, "Scenario. We open the portal and something else comes through with Buffy and Dawn do we a) congratulate ourselves on a job well done or b) hope it is not one of Glory's loving brothers."

"Xander, that can't happen we will only be able to open the portal to where Buffy and Dawn are and only they will be able to pass over," said Willow.

"Which means we do have a shot," asked Xander.

"It means more than that. It means we don't know... where they really are," said Willow, "Other than they are not dead. They could be trapped, in-in some sort of hell dimension like Angel was." she said tearfully, "Suffering eternal torment, just because they saved us, and I'm not gonna let... I'm not gonna leave them there."

"We're not in Hell we are home," cried Buffy in frustration falling to her knees.

Galadriel looked sadly at her granddaughter, but not understanding what was meant by_ Hell!_

Xander looked at Willow for a long moment, "What time do we meet?"

Buffy looked up from her kneeling position, she recognised the place were the crazies had built the tower.

Tara, Willow, Xander, and Anya were standing in a semicircle below the tower, Willow nearest the stairs. Xander and Tara held lit candles.

Willow looked up, "Does everybody have their candles?"

"I'm trying, my lighter won't stay lit," exclaimed Anya flicking her lighter continuously.

"Well, hurry, it has to..." Willow began to say with some annoyance.

"What time is it?" asked Tara trying to distract her girlfriend.

Xander checked his watch, "A minute till one," he told them.

"C'mon, Anya, do you have it?" asked Willow a little frustrated.

Anya finally got the lighter lit and lit her candle, "I got it, I got it, I got it," she said excitedly.

Willow looked around at the others, "Okay. Start the circle. Now." They all knelt, holding their candles, all except Willow who held the Urn of Janus. She produced a small jar containing fawn's blood and poured it into the Urn. Tara and Xander looked on nervously.

Willow began the ritual, "Janus, keeper of the gates, master of all destinations, hear us." She dipped her finger into the Urn and marked her forehead and both cheeks with the blood. "Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing." She poured the contents of the Urn onto the ground. "Accept our offering. Know our prayer." Suddenly she jerked backward, panting; her arms went out at her sides. Deep ugly gashes appearing on her arms.

Xander frowned, worried for his friend, "Willow!" exclaimed reaching for her.

Tara fear on her face cried out, "No! She t..." she stuttered, "She told me... she'd be tested. This is supposed to happen," she quickly explained to the others.

Willow's voice grew louder, "Janus! Here the warrior of the people passed over with the sibling. Let them cross back." Willow winced in pain, blood was running from the cuts on her arms, and round shapes were moving under her skin. She gave a little moan of pain. The round things moved up her arms and over her chest toward her neck.

Xander was becoming more worried about Willow as he saw the things moving under her skin, "She needs help!"

Tara was also worried but tried to calm Xander's fears, "Xander, she's strong! She said not to stop, no matter what. If we break the cycle now, it's over," she explained.

They all watched anxiously, Willow continued breathing heavily. Suddenly they heard a loud rumbling.

"Oh god, what is that noise?" asked Anya as she looked around nervously.

Willow still kneeling with her arms held out, panting. The others watched with concern on their faces. She cried out again, "Janus, let them crossover! Aah..." She began making choking noises as the round things under her skin moved up her neck.

Tara wailed, concerned for her lover, "Oh goddess, oh goddess."

Willow leaned forward putting her hands on the ground, gagging, as a snake's head appeared in her open mouth, it slithered out and onto the ground. The others had horrified looks on their faces.

Tara continued to try to reassure the others as well as herself, "It's a test. It's a test... Willow..."

Willow was still leaning over the ground with her mouth still open.

Anya, Xander, and Tara continued staring as orange light swirled around Willow, who was kneeling up again, her breathing ragged, "Janus, open the door!" she called out once more.

The sound of motorbike engines grew louder then suddenly there were demons riding around the four friends. Anya, Xander, and Tara got up and clutched each other, looking around at the demon bikers.

Willow still encased in a tube of reddish-orange light was panting. The demons rode around and around them.

"Willow!" cried Tara.

One of the demons ran his bike over the Urn of Janus, shattering it. "No!" cried Willow. The red light dissipated and she fell to the ground.

"Willow!" shouted Tara running forward but one of the demons rode in front of her, cutting her off, she screamed and moved back.

Energy suddenly shot up from where the blood had seeped into the ground, it struck the place where the portal that Buffy and Dawn had fallen into had been, reopening it. But instead of being blue and white, this time it was red and black!

Xander saw an opening and dashed forward to grab Willow; but as he closed on her a blast of energy struck out from the portal striking him, for a second it looked as if Tara and Anya were seeing a full body x-ray before his body vanished in a pile of dust as if he were a vampire.

"NO!" screamed Anya falling to her knees.

"Xander," cried Buffy, joining Anya on her knees.

Buffy looked up watching in horror as the portal energy continued to strike out more and more quickly, destroying everything it touched. The last thing she saw was Tara being hit by a bolt of energy.

Buffy sat up in bed hugging her grandmother tightly sobbing into her chest as Galadriel gently stroked her hair.

"I do not want to give you false hope but we may be able to aid your friends, this once only," said Galadriel.

"How grandmother?" asked Buffy looking up into Galadriel's eyes hopefully.

"By the use of my Mirror and a little of Amaurëa's blood I maybe able to use the power of Nenya to open a small portal, for a little while. It would remain for only a day and night!" explained Galadriel. "Do you wish such a thing?"

Buffy nodded, "Yes grandmother. I must save them... Would I be able to take someone with me?" she asked eyeing Dawn, who nodded her head slightly.

"Yes child. In fact four may go if it is your wish," Galadriel said rising. "Bring whom you wish to go with you to my grove at noon. Your grandfather and I will leave you and Amaurëa to prepare." With that, she and Celeborn left the two sisters alone.

They were silent for a long time as Dawn joined Buffy on her bed, looking at the quickly rising sun. "Are you sure you want to come Dawn?" asked Buffy suddenly using her sister's Earth name. "It could be very dangerous... There is no guarantee I will be able to stop it from happening."

Dawn looked over at her sister, "I love Xand and Tara as much as you!" she said. "I obviously don't know what happened to them... And please don't tell me... Ever. But I would like to help. And anyway it will give us the chance to say goodbye to them," she said quietly. Like Buffy, she had felt the sadness of knowing that she would never be able to see her friends back in Sunnydale again, she was not going to pass up this opportunity!

Buffy rose with a small smile on her face, "Okay you can come. Pick someone to come with you," she told Dawn already having a good idea who she would ask!

Dawn stood up smiling back at her sister, "I'll go and see the others and ask him...them if anyone wishes to come," she said blushing at her slip. "Do you want me to send anyone to you?"

"No, I will find who I want to take myself," answered Buffy gathering the things she thought she would need.

Dawn entered the much larger room/talan that the rest of the Company occupied. All were already up and sitting around talking and joking. They greeted her warmly, "Good morning Amaurëa," smiled Aragorn.

"Good morning everyone," Dawn said returning their smiles, she looked to Legolas, "May we speak privately my lord," she asked, the others catching her formality.

Legolas rose, "Of course Amaurëa," he said joining her.

"Is something wrong Amaurëa?" asked Aragorn.

Dawn sighed; there was no real reason to deceive the rest of them. She took a seat among them indicating that Legolas should also sit, "I just came from my sister's room. A little before dawn, grandmother sent someone to get me as grandmother had gone to her room and was unable to wake Elenwë.

"It turned out that she was having a Slayer-dream. Unlike back in Sunnydale, she was unable to wake-up. I know most of you don't understand the meaning of it but Slayer-dreams are only sent to a Slayer as a warning that something bad is about to happen."

The Company now had worried looks on their faces; "I thought the same as you that something bad was going to happen to us," added Dawn. "But it turns out that something bad is going to happen to some of our friends back in Sunnydale! Grandmother told us she can send us back to help for a little while." She looked over at Legolas, "Grandmother said we could take a companion each, to help... I thought to ask you my lord!" looking shyly at him.

Legolas looked into Dawn's eyes, "I would be honoured my lady," he said smiling.

"Thank you," said Dawn a big smile on her face, rising she said, "I will go now and get ready, Elenwë and I will meet you here just before noon. We will be gone for one day... That is as long as grandmother can keep the portal open." With that, she left for her own room.

Buffy descended to the lawn far below, she carried her bow, Elven sword and a long knife. As she stood at the base of the great tree looking around, wondering if she would be able to find Haldir in time, when the Elf in question appeared striding across the lawn towards her.

"Good morning my love," smiled the Marchwarden. "Why are you armed so?"

"Beloved," said Buffy, "I would talk with you Haldir. Will you walk with me?"

Haldir seeing the serious look in Buffy's eyes he nodded, "Of course Elenwë."

They walked down the many tree-arched avenues, Buffy silent as she looked around taking in the peaceful air that permeated Lothlórien; "I must return to the other world for a time... Some of my friends are in danger... They need me," she stopped looking over at Haldir, "I would have you come with me!"

"But why do you need to go?"

"I was sent what is commonly called a slayer-dream. They are only sent as warnings and to point me in the direction the Valar wish me to go. Haldir I cannot abandon them when I can hopefully do something about it."

Haldir looked long and hard at Buffy before replying, "I would walk with you into Barad Dûr if you asked my Elenwë. When do we leave and how long will we be away?"

Buffy hugged him, "Thank you beloved. We leave at noon and will be gone a day and night," she said smiling at him.

"Let us hurry then," Haldir said taking her hand.

The four Elves entered Galadriel's grove trailed by the rest of the Company who all wished to see them off. Galadriel and Celeborn awaited them.

"There is but little time for you to lose, but when you return child we will talk about your deception concerning the Slayers!" said Galadriel.

Buffy blushed lowering her head, "Yes grandmother," she whispered.

"Come, I require the four of you to stand next to my Mirror and you Elenwë must look within it and think only of your dream," said Galadriel.

The four Elves stood as instructed and Buffy looked into the Mirror, she began to see the images from her dream. Galadriel held up a small dagger Celeborn had handed to her, "Give me your hand child," she said looking at Dawn, who wore a look of apprehension, Galadriel smiled at her, "I but require a little," she explained taking Dawn's hand and pricking her finger and allowing one drop to fall into her Mirror.

As the drop of blood hit the clear water, instead of being swamped by it the blood spread in a thin film over the surface. Galadriel dipped the tip of the ring Nenya into it, taking care not to get any on her skin, and touched it to the forehead of each of them. "Come stand with me," she said beckoning them to stand away from the Mirror.

Celeborn carefully picked up the Mirror bowl and placed it on the ground in front of Galadriel before moving over to where the rest of the Company stood watching with interest.

Galadriel turned to one of her maids who handed her some things, she turned back to the four Elves, she handed each a small necklace, "On these I have place a spell that will disguise your true nature, do not put them on until to reach the other side or the portal will disrupt them," she explained. "And this is for the one called Tara," she handed a small crystal phial to Buffy, "It holds the light of Eärendil's star and will destroy any vile vampire that it is held up to."

Galadriel stepped back from the Mirror and began the spell.

Mirror of reflection,

Mirror of sight,

By Ilúvatar's might,

Open the way,

Let these four pass the way,

By Ilúvatar's will,

Open.

A sheet of white sprang from the bowl, streaked through with blue and red, after a moment the light settled into a door shape; "Hold hands while you pass through or you may be lost to each other. A word of warning before you go Elenwë, Amaurëa, the touch of an Elf will burn the flesh of many evils in the other place, be careful of your friend Spike, I sense the chance of redemption within him for he retains his spirit but he is still a vampire. Farewell, we will await your return."

"Thank you grandmother," said Buffy as she took Haldir's hand, who took Dawn's who in turn took Legolas'. As Buffy entered the portal, the four vanished.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: New Journeys 12?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy and Dawn LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Dawn-Amaurëa/Legolas Buffy-Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings

Summery: There and back again and Dawn discovers she has an unusual power.

Notes: Partly from my twisted mind and partly from a transcript taken from BuffyWorld.

Thanks so much to Sarah for stepping in and betaing this story.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

* * *

Dawn looked around, "Did it have to be here?" she said with a sigh.

"Well it was where the other portal opened, I guess it's a weak spot," said Buffy looking around the yard where they had finally confronted and defeated Glory.

"Where do we go Elenwë?" asked Haldir. "What is that noise?" he said suddenly as he drew his sword.

"Haldir put your sword away. It is called a car... a kind of cart that requires no horses. There are many strange things here, please try not to over react," Buffy explained. "Amaurëa or I will warn you if fighting is required."

"What are we going to tell the others?" asked Dawn.

"We tell them the truth, they will understand." Buffy looked at the paling sky, "We will walk around town for a while so that Haldir and Legolas can see some of the things that may cause unusual reactions and draw attention to us if we wait until more people are around," she said putting the necklace over her head.

"Why aren't we just going straight to the house or Magic Box?" asked Dawn putting her own necklace over her head.

"I want to visit our lawyer first," said Buffy, "I plan to sign over everything we own to the others; after all it is of no use to us."

Dawn smiled, "Great idea." She looked at the other three, "How come we don't look any different?"

"The spell will only affect others," explained Haldir.

"Right let's go," said Buffy. "And please remember; keep your reactions under control."

"What do we do about language? Legolas and Haldir can't speak English, or any other Earth language for that matter," pointed out Dawn.

"If any one asks we'll tell them they are from Finland," said Buffy.

Dawn frowned, "Why Finland?"

"Because Quenya sounds very similar to Finish," explained Buffy leading the others from the yard.

Buffy walked with Haldir holding his hand, occasionally giving it a reassuring squeeze, Dawn doing the same with Legolas, as the two male elves looked around in wonder and some times with fear.

They avoided anywhere their friends may have had call to be. Just before nine, Buffy lead them to the small offices of their lawyer. After a little quick talking with his secretary, she managed to get in to see Mr Evans for five or ten minutes before his first appointment.

When the door opened again, the other three saw Buffy being shown out by a short stocky man, who shook her hand, "It was a pleasure to see you once more Ms Summers. I will see you at your house at 2.30 then. Until then I will say goodbye," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you again Mr Evans, I'm sorry to give you so little notice but as I said Dawn and I are leaving the country."

"I quite understand Ms Summers, I'll see you later, goodbye," Mr Evans said as the four left his offices.

"So know where?" asked Dawn.

"The house," replied Buffy moving quickly in the direction of their former home.

Buffy lead them up onto the porch, she tried the door but it was locked. Smiling at the others, she knocked.

"If that is Mrs Kibble again, I swear this time I'll change her into a rat," they heard Willow say as she descended the stairs.

As Willow opened the door Buffy smiled at her, "Hey Will mind if we come in?" Dawn rolled her eyes as she saw the redhead's eyes narrow. "Willow you're not thinking! It's daylight," Buffy said as she calmly walked through the door as Willow just stood staring at her best friend. "What no Willowbabble... or even a hug?"

"B-Buffy! H-how did you-you get back?" stammered Willow.

"Not the best Willowbabble I've ever heard!" said Buffy her smile turning to a smirk.

At that moment Tara came down the stairs, "D-Dawnie is that you?" she asked a little awed. She was blinking her eyes, trying to get the strange image before her clear. She could see Dawn's aura but the physical person she could see did not look like the teenager she had come to adore.

Willow slowly backed away from the four, having caught Tara's confusion, her eyes narrowed more as she began to gather her power.

Before anyone could say any more Dawn ran to the stairs and running up them she gathering the blonde into a hug, "Tara, it's me, I've missed you so much," she cried as they both fell onto the stairs.

Willow relaxed her power as she saw Tara gather the youngest Summers into a hug. Tara gently pulled Dawn's head away from her so she could look into the teenager's eyes, "But you look so different, y-your e-ears they're p-pointed," Tara said reaching a hand up to touch the tip of Dawn's ear.

"It is me, but the real me, I'm an Elf... But not like Santa's helpers," giggled Dawn as they both helped each other up. "Come on we have so much to tell you," she said enthusiastically taking Tara by the hand and gently leading her friend down the stairs.

Tara allowed herself to be pulled towards the living room, she glanced at Buffy and the two males with her, Buffy giving her a curious look as everyone followed her and Dawn.

Buffy sat on the settee pulling Haldir and Legolas down with her as Dawn stood next to Tara still holding her hand, Willow stood near the door intense curiosity on her face, "How can you see the real Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"I-I don't k-know! I-I j-just can. I can see your true form. W-What are y-you a-all?" stammered the blonde Wicca.

"As Dawn said we are Elves. It's a complicated story and we only have a limited time before we hafta go back," replied Buffy, she turned to Willow, "Will, can you phone Giles, Xander and Anya... Oh and get Giles to swing by and collect Spike."

"Aren't you going to introduce your friends first?" asked Willow.

"Right," smiled Buffy indicating the Elf to her right, "This is Haldir and this is Prince Legolas," she nodded to her left, "...Dawn's special friend," she finished with a smirk.

Dawn's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about? He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh come on Dawnie you were flirting with him even before we left Rivendell," said Buffy laughing lightly. "I think I should talk to grandfather, have him have a little talk with our Prince here," she mused.

"Don't you dare," stated Dawn firmly, "I have just been a friend to him."

Willow and Tara exchanged amused looks.

Buffy turned to Haldir and Legolas, ignoring her sister's remark, "These are our friends Willow and Tara," she told them in Quenya.

Both Elves rose and bowed deeply to both Wiccas, "Greetings Lady Willow, Lady Tara," said Legolas.

"Huh?" said Willow confused.

Dawn laughed, "They don't speak any Earth languages, Legolas just greeted you," she explained.

"Ah pleased to meet you," said Willow smiling at the two Elves.

"Willow, weren't you going to phone the others?" prompted Buffy.

"Oh right," nodded the redhead leaving to make the calls.

"Tara, any chance you have some juice, we haven't had a drink since we came through the portal at dawn this morning," said Buffy.

"O-of course Buffy," said Tara heading for the kitchen.

Xander and Giles must have broken several speed restrictions as both were pulling up to the house in under twenty minutes, even though Giles had to collect Spike.

As Giles came in with Spike just behind, his head covered with a blanket, the Watcher came to a stop seeing his Slayer and Dawn hugging both Xander and Anya, who had obviously just arrived themselves.

Buffy pulled out of the hug she was sharing with Anya and turned to look at her Watcher, without hesitating she flew into his arms hugging him as tightly as possible without causing him injury. "Giles I never thought I'd see you again," she pulled out of the hug looking at all her friends, "Dawn and I never thought we would see any of you again," she said.

"Well you're home now that is all that matters," said Giles.

"No Giles we're not, this is just a visit. The place we have been living all the time we have been gone is our real home," Buffy explained. "You all better sit down this will take a while."

Giles looked curiously at Buffy for a moment before nodding, "Very well Buffy." He looked at the two strange men that had stood when he came through the door, "But first I think some introductions are in order," he said walking over to the two strangers and extending his hand, "Rupert Giles, and you are?"

Dawn giggled at the confused looks on Legolas and Haldir's faces, "Giles they don't speak English," she told him before turning to explain to the two male elves, "This is Rupert Giles, Elenwë's Watcher... A sort of mentor come teacher. He is holding out his hand because that is how people greet strangers here, just take it in your own and squeeze gently."

Legolas smiled in thanks before turning to the Watcher and taking his hand, "Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

Giles looked to Dawn, "He said he is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood... that's a woodland realm in Middle-Earth."

"A pleasure your highness. If you are a friend of Buffy and Dawn, I hope you can feel free to call upon me for anything."

Dawn and Buffy laughed, "He would prefer you to just call him Legolas," said the teenager.

While Dawn drew Legolas aside to explain what Giles and she had said, Haldir took Legolas' place, Giles looked at Buffy, "This is Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlórien."

"Greetings Haldir, a pleasure to meet you," said Giles taking the Elf's hand, while Buffy translated.

"Right everyone let's find a seat, our time is very limited if we are to stop the demons from destroying much of Sunnydale," said Buffy.

"What, I don't rate a handshake?" said Spike from the doorway.

"No Spike you don't rate at all," snapped Xander, "Why is he here anyway?" he asked Buffy.

"Because we will need him tonight and for other reasons I'll tell you in a moment," explained Buffy, she heard Dawn quietly whispering a translation for the benefit of Haldir and Legolas. Buffy turned to Spike, "I am sorry Spike I didn't forget you. The reason you don't get a handshake or hug is so you don't get hurt."

"How's a handshake gonna hurt me?" Spike sneered.

"Hold out your hand, palm up," said Buffy. Spike hesitated for a moment before doing so. "I'll be as gentle as I can!" she touched his palm with her fingertip. He wrenched his hand away in pain growling as his vampire vestige came out for a moment.

Buffy stood calmly as Dawn talked quickly to Haldir and Legolas to stop them attacking the Vampire, "Now do you understand?" she said as Spike's Vampire vanished.

"Yeah," said Spike. "So what the bloody hell are you?"

"Have a seat and we will show you," said Buffy not unkindly. She walked over to join Dawn, Haldir and Legolas, "We need to remove our necklaces for a moment so they can understand why Amaurëa and I cannot stay here," she said in Quenya. She turned to their friends, "This is mine and Dawn's true form," she said as with the others she removed her necklace.

All but Tara looked on in wonder as both Buffy, to a greater extent, and Dawn to a lesser, seemed to grow in height and their elvish features appearing, "Dawn and I are called Half-elves because some of our ancestors were from the Race of Men, but Haldir and Legolas are full blood elves." Said the Slayer before turning to the other, "Put your necklaces back on or most of them will be to distracted, especially Xander and Spike," she said in Quenya.

Dawn giggled, but Haldir and Legolas did not look pleased; "Do you think Xander is thinking about the crush I had on him and he is regretting not succumbing to my charms!" Dawn asked in Quenya.

"Amaurëa," said Buffy in outrage as Dawn just giggled more as she replaced her necklace. "Right, this is quite a long story so keep any questions till I finish... I was born in a place called Rivendell that is a place in Middle-earth, in the year 1231 of the third age, I know that doesn't mean anything to you but in Middle-earth the year is now 3018 of the third age," she smiled at her friends' gasps.

"Anyway some five hundred years ago I and my mother Celebrían where returning home from Lothlórien, my grandparents home, when we were attacked by evil creatures called orcs. They killed everyone but my mother and I, they chased us for sport, you need to realise that I was not a slayer at the time and was no match for even one Orc. Anyway, that was when one of the Valar rescued us; they are the Powers That Be in Middle-earth.

"When the orcs were all dead he explained that I was to return with him for a task and he commanded my mother to tell no one of anything he had told us. Well I went with him and he began my training. When the time came they placed me into Joyce Summers womb to be born as a member of the Race of Men, you should all know that although my essence was always Elvish my body was Human. That changed when I entered the portal, my Elven essence combined with the energy of the portal to return me to my natural form," she explained.

"And because Dawn was made from you, she is also an Elf," deduced Giles.

"Yes," said Buffy.

"You said these Valar took you for a task! Can you tell us what that task was or is?" asked Giles.

"The most important part of my task was to protect Dawn from Glory, the other part was to help to change the Council," explained Buffy. "A Wizard friend in Middle-earth thinks the idea was that when I returned home Dawn was to go with me! You see there is a great evil there that we are attempting to defeat and somehow Dawn is needed, but we haven't worked out how yet."

Giles nodded as he turned everything over in his mind.

"Buff you said something about the demons destroying part of the town?" put in Xander. "Is that why you came back?"

"Only partly," said Buffy seriously. "I came here to sort out all of you."

"What do you mean?" asked Willow.

"I had a very interesting, and disturbing, Slayer-dream. And we are not leaving this room until we have sorted it out," announced Buffy firmly. She looked at Giles, "Please don't leave them, they need you here... You have always been a father to us all. The gang still need your guidance... that came out in the dream. Do you think the Council could get Faith released from prison?" asked Buffy.

"What!" cried Xander jumping up, "Are you nuts?"

Buffy smiled, "No Xander. You and the Hellmouth need a Slayer... I know you have some issues with Faith," she said gently. "When Angel came up from LA for Mum's funeral, he told me that she has changed, she is ready to fight the good fight again."

"And of course deadboy's opinion is the only one that counts," retorted Xander.

Buffy's eyes took on a steely look, "In this instant, yes. This is the only time we will be able to help you. But I will tell you this. Because of you four," she looked at Willow, Tara and Anya before looking back at Xander, "Planning to use the Urn of Janus to try and bring Dawn and me back, both you and Tara will be killed as the portal opens."

Xander paled as the other three gasped; "You four planned on opening a portal," cried Giles his face going purple with rage, "Of all the idiotic things you could have thought up." He took several deep breaths to calm himself before looking at Buffy, "You are right Buffy, it seems I am needed here. But I fail to see why Faith is needed, granted we have not had a Slayer here for three weeks, but we have not done to badly."

"I saw your fight with a rather large vampire that took almost every one of the gang to take down," said Buffy receiving gasps from everyone. "I also know you have the Robot pretending to be me. And that she was injured fighting another vampire near the Magic Box. That vampire got away and has now told a large group of demons that will arrive tonight. How long before it becomes generally known that there is no Slayer protecting the Hellmouth?"

Giles nodded, "Yes I see your point. I'll contact the Council today and see what can be done."

"Great Giles," said Buffy. "Now before we work on a plan to stop the demon bikers that are on their way here, I'd like to sort out something else first. Mine and Dawn's property here, it is no good to us. So Anya, will you exchange a 10 share of the Gallery for a third of your Magic Box share? You will find that the income from the Gallery is almost twice that of the Box!"

"Alright you have a deal," clapped Anya, ever the enthusiast where money was concerned.

"Good," Buffy said then looked at Giles. "Giles I'll trade you one third of the Gallery for one third of your share of the Box."

"Wait, why do I only get a tenth when Giles gets a third?" asked Anya angrily.

"Just be patient and you'll be happy, promise. Well Giles?"

"Very well Buffy, but if you are planning to dispose of your assets, why do you wish to have a third share of the Magic Box?" said Giles.

"You'll see in a minute," smiled the Slayer, she turned back to the irate former vengeance demon. "I am giving you your remaining third part of the Gallery as a wedding gift from Dawn and me," she could not help laughing at the looks everyone from Sunnydale was giving the couple.

"H-how did you know?" asked Xander.

Buffy tapped her head, "Slayer-dream. Congrats Xand," she said.

Giles stood with the rest as Dawn, Willow and Tara hugged the engaged couple. The Watcher shook Xander's hand, "Congratulations Xander at your good fortune," he said in all is Englishness, before lightly hugging Anya.

"Right let's get back to me giving presents!" Buffy looked at the two Wiccas, "The rest of the Gallery is yours, as is the third of the Box I just traded from Giles and Anya," she said.

"T-thank you Buffy," said Tara still a little overwhelmed by the sight of the four elves.

"The house is also yours on two conditions, one, if and when Faith comes to Sunnydale she is allowed to stay here, part of the problem last time was that she was on her own too much. And second that Spike takes up residence in the basement..."

"You can't be serious Buffy," exclaimed Xander, "What happens if his chip goes wrong?"

"It won't Xand. My grandmother experienced my Slayer-dream, it was her power that sent us here, she saw the chance for Spike's redemption." She looked at the Vampire, "Spike I don't know how! But you still retain your soul, but at the moment it is still swamped by your demon. I think the chip is just helping your soul overcome your demon."

Spike said nothing, but his demon was not pleased with the revelation.

"We can help Spike and Faith," said Tara, Willow just nodded having sunk into herself with the revelation that _her_ plan to bring back Buffy and Dawn would have cost both her lover and best friend their lives.

"Right well our lawyer will be here at 2.30 with all the paperwork, for convenience I will sign over the Gallery to you Giles and the house over to you two," Buffy explained looking at Willow and Tara. "Giles can then sort out the transfers later."

"Of course Buffy," smiled Giles.

"If I could make a suggestion though Giles," Buffy added. "You take over the running of the Gallery and leave the running of the Box to Anya."

"Yes I take your meaning, and it could help secure any dangerous artefacts we come across," said Giles thinking of the Zombie mask incident.

"Yes exactly," said Buffy smiling that her plan had worked out so well. But then she turned serious, "Now the demons that are on there way here."

"Yes Buffy, can you provide us with a description of them, so we have some idea about any special abilities we will have to counter," said Giles.

"Not much! They looked like some kind of crossbreed, most are about six and a half feet tall, I know it won't mean anything to you, but they kinda looked like orcs. Some had really long sharp claws though and I think the leader has some kind of special metal claws he can retract."

"Well can you give us a description of these _orcs_!" asked Giles.

"Well let's see... Six, six, or there about's, very muscular, but I think these demons are stronger, and where as most orcs are more likely to run away if confronted by a stronger opponent, the demons will probably fight to the last," explained Buffy.

"So how many are coming?" asked Xander.

"About a hundred!" said Buffy getting yet another gasp from most of the Scoobies.

"Buffy you can't be serious," exclaimed Giles taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Even with the element of surprise we would not stand a chance against so many... Maybe if we contacted Angel and could get him here with his friends," the Watcher mused.

"No he probably has his own problems," said Buffy then she smirked, "But you have not seen what four elves with bows can do, trust me, they won't know what hit them."

"Are you sure of this Elenwë?" asked Haldir, "Your friends do not look very skilled! And why does that evil creature need to be here," he said with a sneer at Spike.

Buffy look over to the Marchwarden, "Did we not have a similar conversation before leaving Lórien!" she said, "Do not be so quick to judge. These friends of mine have helped me fight and defeated more evil in the last five years than you have seen in the last two thousand. Plus this is their world and they know more about how things are here than you do... And Spike will be needed tonight; did you not hear what grandmother told us before leaving home?"

Haldir bowed rather stiffly, "My apologises my love. You are right I know nothing of this very strange place," he said.

Spike looked at Haldir, having seen the sneer aimed at him, before turning to the Slayer, "He your new squeeze!" he asked, "Don't like me much does he?"

"I pledged my love to him four hundred years before you were born Spike," said Buffy sternly. "And no, he does not like you. You are not a very nice person to know," she smirked then, "But that will change as your soul exerts itself over the demon."

"So you cheated on him with Peaches," Spike smirked, "Does he know?"

"No not yet but he will when I have time to talk to him. Anyway at the time I had no memory of my other life."

"I think we are getting a little off topic," pointed out Giles.

"Right," agreed Buffy. "Well the demon bikers are using the road that runs west of Breaker's Wood. Haldir, Legolas, Dawn and I will wait in the woods and start shooting them as they pass; the rest of you will be armed with crossbows a little further down the road. With all the chaos that we will cause, is when Spike, Xander, you Giles, and I will attack them in hand-to-hand while the rest continue to fire at them from the woods."

Giles smiled as he nodded his agreement, "Yes a very good plan."

"Hey," put in Xander, "Why not string a rope across the road as well!"

"They would see it Xand," pointed out Buffy.

"Well couldn't Willow or Tara make it invisible or something," said Xander.

"Yeah we can do that," said Willow. "It's a fairly simple spell." She looked up at Buffy for the first time since the Slayer had revealed what would have happened had they attempted to open a portal, "I'm so sorry Buffy. We...I thought you were in some Hell dimension."

Buffy walked over to her best friend, pulled her to her feet and drew her into a hug, "Of course I forgive you. But Willow I think you need some proper training, I know you are very powerful but your control has always been touch and go... Will, I love you; I don't want you to hurt yourself, or anyone else."

"I know of a Coven in England that may be willing to help," put in Giles. "I could contact them and see if they would be amenable, you and Tara could spend the summer with them."

Willow pulled out of the hug and looked at her lover who smiled as she nodded her consent. "Okay if you think it's best," she said looking at her friends.

"I do Willow," said Buffy. "Now how about we have lunch and Dawn and I can tell you all about the things we have been doing since we entered the Portal!"

"Great," said Xander as his stomach growled its agreement making everyone laugh.

Tara got up heading for the kitchen, "Is there anything elves can't eat?" she asked looking at Buffy.

"No, although we usually eat fresh produce as opposed to things like meat etc." explained Buffy following behind the two Wiccas.

After the meal, which was filled with laughter and light-hearted ribbing, Buffy, with some encouragement from Legolas, persuaded Dawn to sing for their friends.

"What should I sing?" Dawn asked.

"Something from your new home," suggested Giles.

"Well I only really know one at the moment," said Dawn. She closed her eyes to collect her thoughts and still closed she began to sing,

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,

silivren penna miriel

o menel aglar elenath!

Na-chaered palan-diriel..."

At that moment, Spike returned from looking over his potential new home in the basement and fell to the floor holding his ears as he wailed in pain.

Dawn rose in concern and would have ran to someone she had always considered a friend but Buffy was there holding her, "You can't touch him," she reminded her sister.

Spike slowly rose, even paler than normal, and visibly shaken; "Spike what's wrong?" asked Dawn as Buffy released her.

"That horrible noise," explained Spike, "Where the hell did you learn something like that?"

"What do you mean? That was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard," said Giles.

"Then your idea of beautiful is warped," growled the Vampire.

"No Spike," mused Tara, "I think it is your idea, or should I say your demon's idea of beautiful that has the problem," she looked at Buffy for her thoughts.

"Yes I think your right Tara... If you think about it, if the touch of an Elf can hurt why not songs, especially a song to one of the Vala!" said Buffy.

"So that song could be considered a hymn!" added Giles.

"Ah yeah I suppose it could," said Buffy.

"I don't want to hurt Spike, but I wonder if it is the song to Elbereth that caused it or just you?" said Buffy to Dawn in Quenya.

"I have no idea, being an Elf is kind of new to me," Dawn pointed out smiling.

"Maybe you should sing Elenwë!" suggested Legolas.

"Alright," said Buffy before turning to their Sunnydale friends, "We want to do an experiment, so I'm going to sing the same song." She began to sing but although Spike cringed at the sound it did not have the same effect as Dawn's, so next Buffy sang a different song and Spike gave no reaction at all.

"I wonder if my singing would have a similar effect on orcs?" mused Dawn a little elated that she may actually have a useful power.

"I don't know but if it does then that may be why you were meant to return with me!" said Buffy.

"We'll have to find some orcs when we get back," smirked Dawn. She turned to the others who had stood around waiting for an explanation, "Sorry guys, we were just speculating if my singing would work on orcs back home..."

"What is it Dawn?" asked Buffy as her sister trailed off.

"Oh... ah nothing to do with anything, it just occurred to me that I've started to think of Middle-earth as home and not Sunnydale," she explained.

"Right," said Giles, "It seems that we may have a secret weapon, if we have any problems tonight we can have Dawn sing."

"Good point Giles," said Willow, she turned to Dawn, "That was the most beautiful singing I have ever heard."

Dawn blushed, looking at the floor, "Thanks," she said.

Everything was now set, Haldir and Xander had strung the thick rope across the road and Willow had made it invisible.

Buffy looked to her fellow elves as she hid with them just inside the tree line, "Wait until they hit the rope then aim at those still mounted," she said.

"Right, and you be careful when you go head-to-head with them," said Dawn. "I still need you to show me what it is to be an Elf? At least when the monks made me human they gave me memories of what that entailed?"

They waited in silence; the minutes seemed to drag on as the moon began to appear over the horizon. Then the four elves began to hear the low rumble of dozens of motorbikes growing louder as they drew closer.

Buffy drew an arrow and notched it as she saw Dawn, ever close to Legolas do the same, the presence of the Elven Prince, as always, seeming to calm the teenager.

They continued to wait as the tension grew with the sound of engines. Then suddenly the road was flooded with headlights as the demons came into sight, she saw Dawn tense slightly as she tracked the bikes.

Suddenly chaos erupted from the road as the lead Demon bikers hit the rope, their bikes continuing down the road, sparks flying in all directions, as some of the demons were run over by those behind and others flew into those that had managed to slow down, knocking them off as well.

The Scooby Gang were momentarily stunned as the air seemed to be suddenly filled with arrows that eerily struck the demons in their chests or necks, at least a dozen fell before all the bikes had stopped. The group of demons at the back, having managed to stop before hitting those in front, began aiming their bikes towards the four elves positions to ride them down.

Buffy dropped her bow and drew her sword as the other three continued their aerial assault. As she moved forward, where she was joined by Spike who welded an axe. Buffy jumped to the side of the first demon, slashing him across the throat before jumping back again to avoid the second, this one losing his head completely. Spike jumped straight up in the air kicking out at his first opponent, catching him in the head causing him to crash into a tree, as he came down he planted his axe into the top of another demon's head.

Meanwhile the Scooby Gang released crossbow bolts into some of the demons that had fallen off their bikes and had began to rise, managing to kill three. Leaving the young women to continue firing bolts into the demons Giles, welding a sword, and Xander with an axe, ran forward to meet the demons in close quarters.

Giles ducked under a poorly swung baseball bat before plunging his sword into the demon's stomach and for good measure when he pulled it back out he sliced it across its neck; he then moved on to a demon welding a machete. Meanwhile Xander had planted his axe into the face of his opponent, as he pulled it out he saw another one swinging a bat towards his head, quickly ducking he could not help grinning as it hit his first opponent in the face. Swinging his axe sideways he hit the second demon in his midsection, getting a satisfactory grunt from it before bring his axe down between his neck and shoulder blade.

By this time Buffy and Spike had reached the road where the remaining two dozen or so demons had gathered to attack en masse. Razor had just watched the Slayer, that damned blood rat had told them was a robot, cut down his lieutenant, Mag. He strode forward as the Slayer cut down another of his boys, he caught her sword with his metal claws before growling at her, "Little girl, I'm going to rip out your heart and eat it in front of you as you die, you bitch." He made to swipe his other clawed hand across her face but she ducked.

She watched with a smile as two arrows hit him, one in the neck and one in his right eye; as she straightened she slashed both sides of his neck in quick succession, watching for only a moment as he fell backwards, dead. She turned and took the head of the nearest demon as Spike cleaved in the head of yet another to her right and Giles and Xander joined her on the left.

From start to finish, it had been less than ten minutes, but to Dawn, it had seemed to be a lifetime, but as with the Warg attack and then the fight in Moria, the presence of Legolas held her steady. They had both run out of arrows just after Buffy had reached the group of demons on the road, having put their last ones into the very large demon the Slayer faced.

Legolas had drawn his long knife and stood close to Dawn ever vigilant for danger as he scanned the wood. On seeing that all the demons were dead! Legolas accompanied Dawn as everyone made their way to the Slayer.

Haldir strode towards where Buffy stood with Giles, Xander and Spike, as he was about to pass the many Demon bodies his keen Elven earring detected the low moaning of one that was obviously not dead, he pulled back his sword intent on finishing it.

"No Haldir, wait," cried Buffy hurrying to his side as he held the sword poised to strike, "We can use him to help avoid similar attacks in the future," she said in Quenya a smirk coming to her beautiful face. She turned to Spike, "Spike will you stand him up! I'd like to talk to him."

Spike nodding walked over and lifted the quite badly injured Demon to his feet to face the Slayer, "I told you that letting that Vampire escape to tell other demons I wasn't around anymore would get them here," she said winking at them.

"Yes Buffy," agreed Giles realising what his Slayer was up to. "If we hadn't it may have been months before we could deal with them, after all we could not leave the Hellmouth unguarded!" he said.

Buffy could hear Dawn once more acting as translator to Haldir and Legolas, she turned back to the Demon, "And your Demon Gang fell for it," she laughed dramatically for his benefit. "You can go now," she said as Spike shoved him back the way he and his Gang had come, "But if I ever see you around here again you will not get off so lightly. Now get out of here," she ordered.

They watched as the Demon staggered to one of the bikes and righting it, got on and with a roar of engine headed back up the road.

"I must say Buffy that was quite brilliant, when he spreads the word about what happened here, anyone that escapes Sunnydale in the near future and tells them the Hellmouth is unguarded is unlikely to be believed," said Giles looking back at Buffy.

"That's what I figured; at least if something happens to Faith or the Council is unable to get her released you should have fewer problems in the future!" said Buffy.

"Was that wise Elenwë?" asked Legolas, "To release him so?"

"Most of the lesser demons are not very intelligent. Anyone that tries again will probably be killed for the suggestion alone. You know that grandmother told us we could not return again, so I wish to help them as I can," said Buffy.

"Of course Elenwë," said Legolas. He looked around, "Should we dispose of these creatures? We must return to the Portal soon."

"Yes," agreed Buffy looking around before turning to Willow and Tara, "Anything you can do about the bodies guys?"

Willow frowned as she also looked at the scattered Demon bodies, "We could consume them in fire! But it will be easier if we had them all together."

"Okay," said Buffy, "We'll pile them on the side of the road and then while you two deal with the bodies the rest of us will move the bikes off the road."

It took much longer to remove all the bikes than the bodies as with the exception of Buffy, Xander, Spike, Legolas and Haldir it took two or three of the others to move one bike.

Buffy pushed the last bike down the small slop next to the road and looked up, the sky was getting lighter; "We need to hurry or we will be trapped here for eternity," she said.

They all piled into the three cars and sped back to town arriving at the Portal just before dawn. Buffy looked to Legolas and Haldir, "Go, Amaurëa and I will follow shortly," she said. Nodding the two elves stepped into the Portal and vanished. "Well I guess this is it guys," she said tears standing in her eyes before she and Dawn flew into their friends arms hugging them tightly.

"I'll miss you," said Willow as she hugged Buffy, "You have helped me so much over the years."

"Look after yourself," Buffy said pulling away from the redhead, "Look after each other, remember you are stronger together." She quickly hugged Xander, Anya and Tara before finishing with Giles, "Thanks for everything Giles, take care of them for me," she whispered.

"Of course Buffy, be well," said Giles releasing her.

Tara gently tucked Dawn's hair behind her ear as they pulled out of their hug, "I'll miss you Dawnie, look after yourself," she said softly.

"I'll never forget you Tara. After mum... died... you helped me so much," said Dawn the tears running down her cheeks.

"Y-you h-help-helped me t-too," stammered Tara as the tears flowed freely down her face.

As the two were about to enter the Portal Buffy suddenly stopped, remembering something? Digging into her pocket, she pulled out the crystal phial and held it out to Tara, "I forgot this in all the excitement earlier. Our grandmother, Galadriel told me to give you this; it holds the light of Eärendil's star, my father's father and will destroy any vampire that it is held up to. I have no idea why she told me to give it to you. But keep it in memory of us. Farewell," she said as, holding Dawn's hand, she entered the Portal and was gone.

A/N: This chapter is probably the last weekly update as you have now just about caught up with me! I only have about half of the next part written. BUT I will be continuing to press on with it (There will only be a couple of parts until the end of the Fellowship. Then onto the Two Towers!)

Blessings to those that have reviewed this as well as those that have enjoyed the read.

Dave


	13. Chapter 12

Title: New Journeys 13/14 Book 1

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it's polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crossover idea. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Lord of the Rings.

Spoiler: End of season five of Buffy and other than including Buffy and Dawn LotR follows the book not the films.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Dawn-Amaurëa/Legolas Buffy-Elenwë/Haldir plus book pairings

Summery: More explanations, and a little supposition, and farewell to Lórien

Notes: First I wish to apologise for the length of time this part has taken, I have actually had it written since mid July but Sarah who took over as my beta has failed to send it back.So I am having someone else go through the backlog of stories for me, this will take her a while, so I have decided to post it unbetad. (If she finds any errors when she gets to it, I will repost it.)

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both sisters smiled as they looked at their friends and family stood around the grove, "We're back," said Buffy.

"No, we're home," amended Dawn smiling at her sister.

"Yes, home," smiled Buffy getting a faraway look. After a moment, she looked to her grandmother, "Thank you, our friends in Sunnydale will fare better now and we were at least able to say a final farewell."

"It was only possible because of Amaurëa's blood and Nenya, but once the One is destroyed its power will fade. But it pleases me to know that you were able to aid your friends one last time." Galadriel looked around, "Come we will adjourn to the fountain at the foot of my home so that you may tell us of your tale." She led the others up the steps from the grove.

Buffy walked next to her sister, "I thought you might like a reminder of your previous home," she said digging into the small pouch attached to her belt and pulled out a small off-white stuffed rabbit, smiling she offered it to her sister.

"Miss Hoppy," Dawn squealed, causing the rest of the group to stop and look at her, making her blush slightly. Dawn turned and hugged her sister, "Thank you, I didn't think to pick-up anything! So what else did you bring?"

Buffy smiled and pulled out Mr Gordo, "Just her big brother," she laughed as they left the grove.

When they got to the open area in front of the great tree, they found many of the Lords of Lórien had gathered and a great feast awaited them.

Buffy looked at Galadriel for an explanation, "It is in celebration of your return to us child," said Galadriel, she looked at Dawn, "And to welcome you Amaurëa. We had planned to hold the celebration the day after you arrived but of course your little adventure prevented that."

Both sisters smiled, they both loved parties. Unlike back in Rivendell, the Elves of Lothlórien did not use tables but spread the food around the grove on blankets in the form of a _very_ large picnic.

Buffy and Dawn handed their arms over to a couple of elves to return to their rooms before following their grandmother over to where their grandfather and the rest of the Fellowship had gathered to enjoy the celebration. They all sat around eating while the four elves recounted their tale.

"My Lady, how would a mortal child be skilled enough to see through your enchantments?" asked Haldir.

"What mean you Haldir?" asked Galadriel.

"Our friend Tara was able to see our true form even though we wore the necklaces grandmother," elaborated Buffy.

"Strange indeed, when I walked through your dream Elenwë, I saw something within her that called to me, but I could not identify it," said Galadriel. "But no one but those with elvish blood could have seen your true form."

"There is the story of Nimrodel my dear," said Celeborn somewhat sadly.

"Who is Nimrodel?" asked Dawn.

"Nimrodel was an Elven maiden of Lórien who was lost to the Kindred many years ago, no word of her fate has every come back to Middle-earth after she passed into the White Mountains on her way to the sea to sail into the West," explained Galadriel. She looked at her husband, "And you feel Nimrodel may have somehow gone to the other place?"

"If this Tara could so easily see through your enchantment and Nimrodel was somehow sent to the other world, maybe by the Valar's design, it would explain much," Celeborn pointed out.

"So Tara could be Halfelven like us?" asked Dawn.

"To a point, yes, but she and any that proceeded her would be mortal as either of you would become if you choose to join with a mortal man," explained Galadriel.

"But what of Nimrodel? She was pure Elven," pointed out Buffy.

"I think her fate would have been that of Lúthien Tinúviel who was also lost to us," said Celeborn sadly.

The celebrations went on late into the night with music and song throughout, the most stunning being Dawn's, when the whole gathering sat or stood in silence as her voice enchanted them. The teenager no longer feeling embarrassed to perform in front of others, as she sat back down Celeborn looked with awe at her, "You are truly the equal of Lúthien Tinúviel. Never did I think I would hear the like again in the waking world."

"Yes grandfather," smiled Buffy with a little pride for her sister, "And we found out that Amaurëa's singing causes pain in demons... We were hoping it will have the same effect on orcs."

"Indeed child, of all the Kindred only Lúthien Tinúviel had such ability, but she was also able to do many other things, not least being skilled in changing the waking world," said Celeborn.

"You will need training Amaurëa, I will assist as I can," smiled Galadriel.

"Thank you grandmother," said Dawn hugging Galadriel warmly.

"What are these things you and Amaurëa brought from this other world, Elenwë?" asked Gimli curiously pointing at the stuffed animals.

Buffy smiled, "Well this is Mr Gordo," she held up the stuffed animal, "On the other world such things are given to babies and young children, it helps to comfort them while they sleep or upset about something. Females tend to keep their stuffed animals when they grow up and often give them to their own children..."

"I think quite a few males keep them as well, but keep it secret so their friends won't make fun of them," interrupted Dawn, knowing that Xander still had a teddy bear in the bedroom of his apartment.

Buffy smiled at Dawn, "You are probably right," she turned back to the others. "Anyway my Earth mother Joyce gave me this stuffed pig when I was about two. When Dawn was about three she wanted him, so Joyce bought her a stuffed rabbit and she named it Miss Hoppy."

"The people of the other place skin other creatures and stuff them before giving such things to children," said Celeborn with more than a little disgust.

"Oh no grandfather," said Buffy shaking her head, "Every part of the stuffed animals, including the fur, is made from other things similar to the way cloth is made," she explained.

"I see," Celeborn said, "This other place seems wondrous as well as strange."

"As Middle-earth would be to someone born on Earth," pointed out Dawn a little mischief in her eyes.

"Yes indeed Amaurëa," laughed Celeborn.

"Come Amaurëa you told me back in Moria that you would tell me the story called _movie!_ Will you not do so now?" said Legolas.

"Of course," said Dawn smiling over at Legolas, Buffy exchanged a knowing smile with Galadriel; "But the story is not call _movie_ that is just a form of the story, the name of the story is _The Highlander_... In the land of my birth in a great city called New York a dark haired man sat watching a boxing match, a type of combat tournament..."

"A very sad tale Amaurëa, I too would have chosen mortality over living forever alone," said Celeborn as Dawn finished the story.

Galadriel rose then and looked down at her granddaughters, "Come children, your grandfather and I would like to talk to you privately," she said.

Buffy nodded as she stood and looked at Galadriel, "Of course grandmother." She looked at the others, "See you all tomorrow," she smiled weakly.

--------------

Buffy and Dawn followed behind Celeborn and Galadriel as they led them to their private rooms high above the city. Dawn would occasionally exchanged curious looks with her sister who looked a little worried.

Galadriel and Celeborn seated themselves in a couple of well-stuffed chairs, Galadriel indicated the other chairs, "Sit children," she said in a commanding type of voice.

Dawn looked a little worried at Buffy before taking the offered seat and looking at Galadriel, "What is wrong grandmother?" Dawn asked.

"Your grandfather and I wish to discuss Elenwë's omission to us as well as your father that there were only two slayers," answered Galadriel. "Why did you deceive us?"

Buffy hung her head before looking up into her grandmother's deep eyes, "I am sorry grandmother, at first it was just an error in the way I explained the Slayer to father. But later when I realised he had misunderstood, I was going to tell him, but the idea that there were many other slayers that I could have called on to aid me in fighting the evil gave him comfort, so I continued the deception."

Dawn looked strangely at Buffy, "I didn't realise," she said, "But I guess that the way you explained it, it could seem like there are lots of slayers?" Something suddenly occurred to her. "Maybe that was why you had to die at the hands of the Master, so Kendra was called! I mean if you hadn't when you returned here, still being the Slayer, Earth would have been without one."

Buffy looked at Dawn, a frown on her face, "You know I think you're right it would have wouldn't it."

"Ilúvatar would have left nothing to chance child, if it was necessary for you to become the Slayer to protect Amaurëa, being immortal would seal the Slayer to you for ever and as Amaurëa pointed out would leave the other place unprotected," said Celeborn.

"Yes grandfather I know," agreed Buffy.

"When next you see your father you will tell him the truth," said Galadriel.

"Yes grandmother," nodded Buffy.

"Come children, stay with us for a time and tell us more of this other place and your friends and family," said Galadriel as she sipped the wine Celeborn had pored for her.

--------------

The rest of the Company saw very little of the sisters or Legolas while they stayed in the Golden Wood, other than at meal times when all three would return before disappearing again, sometimes taking Gimli with them. As the time passed they began to heal the lose each felt at Gandalf's fall, they would sit around eating and exchanging tales of the Wizard. Many tears were shed, even by Gimli.

The rest of the time, Dawn spent in the company of her fellow elves, as Buffy showed her and Legolas the wonders of Lórien, Haldir had returned to the north with a great company of elves to guard the borders. Buffy would have left Dawn in the company of Legolas but felt she should act as chaperone, not because she thought she could not trust them but because Dawn was very young, especially for an Elf, and may have embarrassed herself with the much older male!

When not with Buffy and Legolas, Dawn would be in the company of Galadriel as she grandmother taught her how to refine her ability to alter her surroundings with her singing. At meal times, she would demonstrate the things she had learned to the rest of the Company, at first it was only little things such as making the many flowers dance to the sound of her voice. Later they all looked on in wonder as she caused a young mallorn tree to move using its roots as if they were legs before returning it to its starting place. She told them that she could also cause it to bloom if she wished but this late in winter, it would cause it untold harm.

Then there came an evening when the Company sat before the fountain eating when the Lord and Lady joined them. Sitting Galadriel looked on each before announcing, "In the morning you must depart, for the tides of fate are flowing onwards."

Frodo sighed at his fate; he looked at Galadriel, "I would ask one thing before we go, a thing which I often meant to ask Gandalf. When I have used the Ring, why cannot I see all the other Ringbearers and know their thoughts?"

"You have not tried," said Galadriel solemnly. "Do not attempt such a feat, it would destroy you. Did not Gandalf tell you that the rings give power according to the measure of each possessor?"

Frodo said nothing as he nodded.

Celeborn looked to each saying, "Now is the time when those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land." He looked worriedly at his granddaughters. "Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here, for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are come now to the edge of doom."

"Elenwë and Amaurëa are resolved to go forward," said Galadriel even as she wished, as Celeborn did, that they would stay safe in Lórien. "As do the others."

"As for me," said Boromir, "My way home lies onward."

"That is true," agreed Celeborn, "But is all this Company going with you to Minas Tirith?"

"We have not decided our course," said Aragorn. "Beyond Lothlórien I do not know what Gandalf intended to do."

"Maybe not," said Celeborn, "Yet when you leave this land, you can no longer forget the Great River. It is not my part to choose for you; but I will help you as I may. I will furnish your Company with boats, but still you will still need to choose your path when you come upon the falls of Rauros."

Aragorn thanked Celeborn many times, because there would now be no need to decide his course for some days.

The Lord and Lady then rose looking upon the Company. "All shall be prepared for you and await you at the haven before noon tomorrow," said Celeborn, "Now we will wish you all a fair night and untroubled sleep."

"Good night, my friends!" said Galadriel. "Sleep in peace! Do not trouble your hearts overmuch with thought of the road tonight," she smiled at her granddaughters, "Good night, Elenwë, Amaurëa, we will talk again tomorrow."

The Company now retired to their own talan, the three elves went with them, and in spite of the words of Galadriel, they wished to take counsel together.

They debated long into the night on how the quest could be fulfilled! Most of them desired to go first to Minas Tirith. They would have followed Aragorn over the River and into Mordor, but he was still divided in his mind and Frodo spoke no word.

Aragorn and Buffy's, and by default Dawn's, plan, while Gandalf was with them, had been to go with Boromir to help deliver Gondor. But Moria had changed that, he felt the burden the Wizard had laid on him. He would not now forsake the Ring and the Hobbit who held the fate of Middle-earth on his shoulders and nor would Buffy.

"If you wish only to destroy the Ring," said Boromir, "Then there is little use in war and weapons; and the Men of Minas Tirith cannot help. But if you wish to destroy the armed might of the Dark Lord, then it is folly to go without force into his domain; and folly to throw away..." Buffy looked closely at the man her eyes narrowing, she noticed that Frodo also looked closely at him!

"...It would be folly to throw lives away, I mean," finished Boromir.

--------------

In the morning, as they collected their things many Elves came to them, bringing many gifts of food and clothing.

Dawn looked closely at the leaf wrapped food, it was in the form of very thin cakes, she looked at the other elves, "What are they?" she asked.

It was Buffy that answered, "They are called lembas, it is more strengthening than any food made by other races... Grandmother once tried teaching me on their making... but failed," she finished blushing.

Dawn laughed at her sister's reddening face, she looked around at the rest of the Company, "I would advise everyone here to _never_ except any food Elenwë has had a hand in."

"Wise words Amaurëa," said Haldir walking up to them from behind Buffy who turned to glare at him.

"I thought you were busy in the north?" asked Buffy, happy to see him again.

"I could not allow you to leave without seeing you again," Haldir said taking her hand.

Buffy blushed again looking at the ground before looking deep into his eyes, "Nor I beloved."

"Aaah such a cute couple," teased Dawn, Buffy turned from contemplating Haldir's face to narrow her eyes at her sister who raised her hands, "Okay, but you do," she said as they all began putting the clothes on, it consisted of light, but warm, hood and cloak made according to each members size. Each cloak was fastened about the neck with a brooch in the style of a leaf. Dawn, even with her Elven sight found it hard to see the others clearly, as they moved around.

After they had eaten their morning meal Haldir led the Company to the haven, which they reached near noon, there Celeborn and Galadriel awaited them with many others to say their farewells.

A noon meal had been laid out for everyone; minstrels played haunting music, after all had their fill they finally prepared to depart the Golden Wood.

Celeborn and Galadriel drew their granddaughters to one side, seeming to draw a veil of privacy about them, Celeborn held the sisters hands, sadness in his ageless grey eyes, "I wish there was something I could do to persuade you both to stay here where you would be safe," he said quietly.

"I wish it also grandfather," answered Buffy equally as sadly, "But I feel in my very being that this is what the Valar want."

"But what of Amaurëa?" asked Celeborn.

"Is destined for great things my love. I think she is Ilúvatar's gift to the Eldar for the lose of Lúthien Tinúviel. She has great power that will only grow with the passage of time," said Galadriel just to the side of her husband.

"Are you sure my love?" asked Celeborn.

"No my husband, I can see very little beyond the Quest of the Ring. But the lose of Lúthien was such a grievous loss to the Eldar. But should we prevail we will see what we shall see," answered Galadriel mysteriously.

"When we were living in Sunnydale... I felt like a burden; no Elenwë let me finish," said Dawn when she saw Buffy about to deny it. "I felt like a burden because I always needed protecting as well as feeling out of place somehow? But since coming to Middle-earth I no longer feel that way. And grandfather I can protect myself and as you pointed out last night, Lórien will not remain safe if the Ring is not destroyed."

Celeborn sighed as he drew them both into his arms, where Galadriel also joined him, "Please be careful and look to each other, know that your family loves you and will be awaiting your return," he said hugging them warmly.

"We will grandfather," said Buffy tearfully.

As the four returned to the others, Buffy drifted inevitably towards Haldir and they passed someway into the trees. Celeborn and Galadriel asked Legolas to speak privately with him. The Lord and Lady of Lórien led Legolas someway from the other members of the Company. Celeborn looked somewhat sternly at the Elf Prince, "Tell me Prince Legolas, what are your feelings for Amaurëa?" he asked.

Legolas frowned as he quickly glanced in Dawn's direction, where she spoke with several Elf maidens she had befriended while in Lórien, "I feel drawn to her presences! I have never felt like this before... Her very proximity has a calming effect on me. I first felt it as I taught her the bow in Rivendell," he said looking back at the Elf Lord.

Galadriel smiled knowingly at Legolas, "Amaurëa is also drawn to you. Prince Legolas, she is for you as you are for her."

A look of awe crossed Legolas' face as once more he looked to Dawn who had turned and smiled at him. The look of awe was quickly replaced with concern, "But she is so young, even for the Race of Men, this cannot be," he said looking pleadingly at Celeborn and Galadriel.

"Yes she is yet young, but you are both immortal. Please say nothing of this to her until you are sure you wish to pursue a relationship with her, if you wish to speak with someone, speak with Elenwë, she also knows. But take care, the spell cast on Amaurëa to protect her is strongest on her sister," said Galadriel.

Legolas nodded as he contemplated this development, he walked by the Lord and Lady's side as they returned to the others.

Buffy looked Haldir, she sighed.

"Why such as sigh Elenwë?" asked Haldir.

"I need you to know something that happened while I was in the other world, beloved, and I am fearful of your reaction!"

Haldir took both Buffy's hands in his, "What is it my love? I promise to listen to anything you wish to tell me."

"First you must remember that I had no knowledge of this existence..."

"You fell in love with a mortal in the other place," interrupted Haldir.

Buffy shook her head, "Would that it was that simple!" sighed Buffy. "No I fell in love with an immortal, though at the time I was unaware that he was a Vampire..."

A look of shock crossed Haldir's face, "You loved a Vampire?" he exclaimed, "What could have possessed you?"

"Beloved, please listen," pleaded Buffy. Haldir nodded but kept silent. "As I said I was unaware at the time that he was a Vampire, I learned later that he had been cursed a hundred years earlier with his soul, what we call his spirit. He had killed the daughter of the headman of a powerful clan of gypsies... ah a people that followed a nomadic type of life.

"Before the curse, he was one of the worst of his kind to ever exist. But after his soul was returned he spent most of the following century before meeting me in Sunnydale in a state of regret at what he had done. Then the Beings there, that are as the Valar are here, sent him to aid me in the battles against the evil that was drawn to Sunnydale.

"Over the three years he was with me, he saved me many times as I did him." Buffy looked deep into Haldir's eyes, "For even a mortal I was young. We had just escaped from a very powerful demon that at the time we had no means to destroy... It was a very emotional situation... I had been hurt near my right shoulder blade... In the heat of the moment, we both gave into our growing feelings for each other and we made love. We were punished afterwards because the joining ripped his soul away and he became the creature he had been before the curse! Willow, the woman you met in the other place, restored it months later but by then he had caused much pain."

Haldir remained silent for sometime, Buffy had to stop herself from biting her fingernails, while she waited for him to say something. "As you said my love you had no knowledge of this life, there is nothing for me to forgive you for. I would ask you one thing though. Do you still love him?"

Now it was Buffy's turn to remain silent for sometime. "Yes beloved I will always love Angel, but that does not mean I do not love you as well. I now have two sets of memories, but as my love for him is the love of a mortal and our love is that of immortals there will never be any doubt in my mind as to whom I wish to spend my entire existence with Haldir," she said with the love she felt shinning in her eyes.

They remained on the banks of the Great River, saying nothing more but looking into each other's faces. Finally Haldir spoke, "Please do not leave me again... I could not endure such a time again my Elenwë."

Buffy took both his hands, a smile to light up the Forest on her face, "Never beloved, when all is finished I will come back to you, though all the orcs ever spawned stand between us, I would find a way."

Haldir returned the smile, "Let us hope such a thing does not come to pass. I will count the days until we met once more my love," he leaned forward too lightly kiss her, but Buffy was having none of that and using her considerable strength advantage she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Haldir was sure his toes were curling as Buffy continued the kiss. She finally released him smiling innocently at him, "By the Valar, where did you learn to kiss like that?" he asked touching his bruised lips.

Buffy giggled a twinkle in her eyes, "That would be telling beloved, but one thing I will say, slayers by their very nature are passionate creatures and at least you will have something to remember me by! Come let us rejoin the others," she said gently pulling the Marchwarden towards the others waiting for her.

The Company gathered before Galadriel and Celeborn for the last time, "Before you leave we have gifts for you as is the way of our people," said Galadriel. "Here is a gift for the leader of your Company," she said giving him a scabbard for the sword Andúril. "The sword that is drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat."

Aragorn smiled then, "Lady, you know all my desires, and have long held in keeping the only treasure I truly seek. Yet it is not yours to give me, only through darkness shall I come to it."

"Yet may this lighten your heart, for it was left in my care should you pass through this land," said Galadriel stepping forward and pinned to his breast a brooch that was wrought in the likeness of an eagle in which sat a large clear green stone. "This stone I gave to my daughter Celebrían and she in turn to her eldest daughter, and now it comes to you as a token of hope. Now is the time for you to take the name foretold for you, Elessar, the Elfstone of the house of Elendil!"

The Lady bowed her head before turning then to Boromir, and to him she gave a belt of gold; to Merry and Pippin she gave belts of silver, all with a clasp wrought like golden flowers.

To Legolas she gave a bow like those used by the Galadhrim.

"For you little gardener I have only this," said Galadriel placing a smallish wooden box in Sam's hand, "It will not be of use on the road ahead but if you should win through at last and come to you home, no garden in the mortal realms will grow as yours does! For in this box I have placed soil from my own garden and also a nut of the mallorn tree that is my home."

Sam blushed, unable to speak, so he just bowed as best he could.

Next Galadriel turned to Gimli, "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked smiling at him.

"None, Lady," said Gimli solemnly. "It is enough for me to have seen the Lady of the Galadhrim, and to have heard her gentle words."

Galadriel looked around the gathered host, "Hear all ye Elves," she said. "Let none say that Dwarves are grasping and ungracious." Buffy and Dawn laughed, their grandmother smiling at them. "Yet surely, Gimli son of Glóin, you desire something that I could give? Name it, I bid you! You shall not be the only guest without a gift."

"There is nothing, Lady Galadriel," said Gimli bowing low before looking into the Elf's eyes, "Nothing, unless it might be... unless it is permitted to ask, nay, to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift. But you commanded me to name my desire."

Galadriel smiled down at the Dwarf as many of the assembled murmured, "It is said that the skill of the Dwarves is in their hands rather than in their tongues," she said glancing at her granddaughters as they giggled. "Yet that is not true of Gimli. For none have ever made to me a request so bold and yet so courteous. And how shall I refuse, since I commanded him to speak?" she looked back at Gimli, "But tell me, what would you do with such a gift?"

"Treasure it, Lady," answered Gimli, "In memory of your words to me at our first meeting. And if I should by chance return to the smithies of my home, it shall be set in imperishable crystal to be an heirloom of my house and a pledge of good will between the Mountain and the Wood until the end of days."

Galadriel then called forward one of her maids and unbraided one of her long tresses and cut three golden hairs and lay them in the Dwarf's hand. "These words shall go with the gift. I do not foretell, for all foretelling is now in vain. But if hope should not fail, then I say to you, that your hands shall flow with gold, and yet over you gold shall have no dominion."

Galadriel turned to her granddaughters, "For you Amaurëa I have this," she said taking a beautiful crafted bow from one of her maids, "This was given to your grandfather by his kinsman Thingol of Doriath, no arrow draw from it will miss its target," she handed it to her youngest grandchild.

"Are you sure grandmother?" asked Dawn a little awed.

"Yes child, use it well," said Celeborn from behind his wife.

"Thank you," said Dawn hugging them both.

Galadriel then took a scabbard sword from her maids and turned to Buffy, "This sword has abided with me since the fall of Nargothrond, it was once the sword of my brother Finrod and was a gift to him from Fëanor who crafted it while still in Valinor," she said handing it to Buffy.

Buffy's face was in awe as she reverently drew the sword from its scabbard, she looked at the light dancing along its length before looking at Galadriel, "I will carry it in honour grandmother," she said solemnly.

"And you Ring-bearer," said Galadriel turning to Frodo, "I come to you last who are not last in my thoughts. For you I have prepared this," she held out a phial like the one she had given Buffy for Tara. "Although unlike the creatures that dwell in the place Elenwë and Amaurëa have been, it yet will aid you when all other light fail you. Remember Galadriel and her Mirror." Frodo stood looking into her eyes for a moment before bowing deeply.

"And now it is time for you to leave us and continue your Quest, know that the hopes of all the free peoples of Middle-earth go with you, farewell my friends, when next we meet may it be in happier times," said Galadriel.

The Lord and Lady looked on as the Company made ready to leave, knowing that most would never see the Golden wood again.

The last that Galadriel and Celeborn saw was the light reflecting off Buffy's sword as she lifted it high above her head.


End file.
